<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>JUST A BET by vrosee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344041">JUST A BET</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrosee/pseuds/vrosee'>vrosee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Draco Malfoy smut, F/M, Smut, Top Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrosee/pseuds/vrosee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>𝘼 𝘿𝙍𝘼𝘾𝙊 𝙈𝘼𝙇𝙁𝙊𝙔 𝙁𝘼𝙉𝙁𝙄𝘾𝙏𝙄𝙊𝙉 !</p><p> </p><p>❝ i bet you i can make her fall in love with me by the end of the year, then after that ━ i'll break her heart. ❞</p><p> </p><p>━━━━━━━━</p><p> </p><p>❝ it was all just a bet? ❞</p><p> </p><p>ɢᴏғ ━ ᴏᴏᴛᴘ </p><p> </p><p>𝐖𝐀𝐑𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆 : this story will include things that may trigger the audience, and i will include the warnings at the beginning.</p><p> </p><p>©-vrosee<br/>2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. JUST A BET</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>V SPEAKS ━ short one.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>hi there! so for personal reasons, whenever you see "v speaks" that will mean authors note. i personally do not want my actual name to be out just in case someone i know finds this, but my nickname will be v:)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>this story is based off of the scene from the movie after; if you do not know the movie or the scene. the main character tessa basically says that she is done playing the game of truth or dare when she gets dared to kiss hardin after she gets asked personalized questions about her sexual life, but when she leaves, hardin and his friends make a bet that he could make her fall in love with him and then he would break her heart. tessa was not aware (obviously). anyways yes, it is based off of that scene.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>this book is indeed a draco malfoy story, sorry. my story will have its own storyline, but will include some of the scenes from the books/movies of harry potter. moving on, please enjoy my book, vote, and yeah:).</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>this story does include some things that may trigger the audience, such as harsh/mature language, mature scenes, disorders, self harm, etc. so if one of these may affect you in the process, i would not recommend this story.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. character + playlist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>JUST A BET</b>
  <br/>
  <b>CHARACTER LIST:</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mackenzie Foy</em>
  <b>
    <em> portraying</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>MELODY HARPER</em>
  </b>
  
  <b>
    <em>!</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>—</em>
  <b>
    <em>I JUST</em>
  </b>
  <em> cant believe I fell for it, that I fell for you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Tom Felton</em>
  <b>
    <em> portraying</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>DRACO MALFOY !</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>—DARLING</em>
  </b>
  <em>,  just listen to me</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>DRACO AND MELODYS AESTHETIC</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>┏</p>
<p>
  <b>E</b>
  <b>╳</b>
  <b>TRAS</b>
</p>
<p><br/>┛<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>MY CHARACTERS:</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Audreyana Michelle</em>
  <b>
    <em> portraying</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>AMELIA KIMBERLY ! — ravenclaw (ARRIVES IN FIFTH YEAR)</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>—IM HERE </em>
  </b>
  <em>for you no matter what.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>Louis Partridge </em>
  <b>
    <em>portraying</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>MILO SARAYO ! ( sir-ray-o) — slytherin</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>—IM NOT </em>
  </b>
  <em>like them I promise.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>HP CHARACTERS:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>———————</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Daniel Radcliffe </em>
  <b>
    <em>—</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>HARRY POTTER !</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Emma Watson </em>
  <b>
    <em>—</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>HERMIONE GRANGER !</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Rupert Grint</em>
  <b>
    <em> —</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>RONALD WEASLEY !</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Robert Pattinson </em>
  <b>
    <em>—</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>CEDRIC DIGGORY !</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Evanna Lynch </em>
  <b>
    <em>—</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>LUNA LOVEGOOD !</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Scarlett Byrne</em>
  <b>
    <em> —</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>PANSY PARKINSON !</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Louis Cordice</em>
  <b>
    <em> —</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>BLAISE ZABINI !</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>William Franklyn-Miller</em>
  <b>
    <em> —</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>THEODORE NOTT !</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>———————<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>PLAYLIST</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>❛ <b><em>INCAPABLE OF MAKIN' ALRIGHT DECISIONS, AND HAVIN' BAD IDEAS </em></b>❜</p>
<p>↳ <em>why'd you only call me when youre high</em><b>╴</b><b><em>arctic monkeys</em></b><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>❛ <b><em>MAYBE I JUST WANNA BE YOURS </em></b>❜</p>
<p>↳ <em>i wanna be yours</em><b>╴</b><b><em>arctic monkeys</em></b><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>❛ <b><em>I PROBABLY STILL ADORE YOU WITH YOUR HANDS AROUND MY NECK </em></b>❜</p>
<p>↳ <em>505</em><b>╴</b><b><em>arctic monkeys</em></b><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>❛<b><em> I'VE DREAMT ABOUT YOU NEARLY EVERY NIGHT THIS WEEK. </em></b>❜<br/>↳ <em>do i wanna know</em><b>╴</b><b>arctic monkeys</b><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>❛ <b><em>YOUNG LOVERS WITH THEIR LEGS TIED UP IN KNOTS </em></b>❜</p>
<p>↳<em>hayloft </em><b>╴</b><b><em>mother mother</em></b><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>❛<b><em>IM NOT ENTIRLEY HERE , HALF OF ME DISAPPEARED </em></b>❜</p>
<p>↳ <em>daddy issues </em><b>╴</b><b><em>the neighbourhood</em></b><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>❛ <b><em>YOU MAKE ME WANT TO SCREAM AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS </em></b>❜</p>
<p>↳ <em>afraid </em><b>╴</b><b><em>the neighbourhood</em></b><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>❛ <b><em>NO, I DON'T WANT TO THINK, THINK ABOUT YOU </em></b>❜</p>
<p>↳ <em>sex money feelings die </em><b>╴</b><b><em>lykke li</em></b><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>❛<b><em> PLAY THESE LITTLE GAMES </em></b>❜</p>
<p>↳ <em>go fuck yourself </em><b>╴</b><b><em>two feet</em></b><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>❛ <b><em>JUST LET IT BE YOU'RE DEAD TO ME </em></b>❜</p>
<p>↳ <em>dead to me </em><b>╴</b><b><em>kali uchis</em></b><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>❛ <b><em>HEARD YOU GOT A FRIEND, WHATS HER HEAD LIKE? </em></b>❜</p>
<p>↳ <em>swim </em><b>╴</b><b><em>chase atlantic</em></b><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>❛ <b><em>I'M FUCKING INTO IT </em></b>❜</p>
<p>↳ <em>into it </em><b>╴</b><b><em>chase atlantic</em></b><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>❛ <b><em>CAUSE IM ALREADY HIGH ENOUGH </em></b>❜</p>
<p>↳ <em>high enough</em><b>╴</b><b><em>k. flay</em></b><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>❛ <b><em>I GOT TOO MANY PROBLEMS  </em></b>❜<br/>↳<em>problems</em><b>╴</b><b><em>deathbyromy</em></b><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>❛ <b><em>CIGARETTES AND TINY LIQUOR BOTTLES </em></b>❜<br/>↳<em> balenciaga (new americana)</em> <b></b><b>╴</b><b><em>halsey</em></b></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>I ONLY OWN MELODY, AMELIA AND MILO, THE REST OF THE CAST AND THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS AND FILMS GO TO JK R*WLING.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>𝐖𝐀𝐑𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆 : this story will include things that may trigger the audience, and i will include the warnings at the beginning.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THIRD POV</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>THE TRAIN RIDE TO HOGWARTS WAS ALWAYS QUITE LONG. </b>It tends to take around eight hours from Kings Cross to Wizarding School. Some students always chatting amongst others in their compartments, while others would be walking through the aisles inside of the Hogwarst Express; either trying to find their friends, trying to find empty compartments or catching up to the trolley.</p>
<p>The train always tended to smell different everytime. Sometimes it would smell freshly clean, like mint and lemon; and the others, well it smelt like sweat and many different variety of treats or food. Luckily, on this train ride, Melody Harper, got the freshly smelt type.</p>
<p>Melody Harper, a Half-blooded Ravenclaw. Unlike others, Melody hit puberty in her fourth year, only a year after others, but she looked like a baby in the past, now when you would look at her; her face clear as day, the light freckles spotted around the sharp features of her face, and the strawberry pink lips, that had rested in a pouting look. She had these long brown locks of hair that had cascaded down to the middle of her back, while the young Ravenclaw walked with a purpose; her green eyes glimmering, like when you shine the sun on honey, observing all of her surroundings. Melody Harper was a smart girl for her year, sometimes she would be in the third ranking behind, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, and other times, she would be in first or second. One of the classes she always tended to do an outstanding in, no matter what, was Astronomy.</p>
<p>Astronomy was always something that the brunette Ravenclaw found joy in doing. She would gaze upon the stars that were shining above the Astronomy Tower for hours at a time, and when she couldn't go over to the tower, she would sit in her houses common room all night long while staring up at the ceiling, that was made to look like the night sky. It sensational feeling of  relaxation and relief that would wash over her whenever she would stare at the sky. The stress and worrying that would be on her shoulders, the feeling as if weights were pushing down onto her, would lift up and make her feel as if she could breathe, where the air wasn't thick, and harsh to inhale. It would feel as if she had just chewed mint gum and then drank ice cold water, the silky smooth feeling of the cold air travelling through her lungs.</p>
<p>While she walked through the aisle, she would look left and right inside the compartments, trying to spot her friends; but when she looked into one particular compartment, she realized she was on the opposite once again. This would happen every year, either on the way back to Kings Cross or from it. Melody tended to forget which direction the Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, and Hufflepuffs would be. Slytherins would be on the opposing side of the train, because thats just how it was. When Melody glanced into one of the Slytherin compartments, her breathing had hitched and stop for a split second, her spring green eyes clashed and was met with a piercing stormy grey pair of eyes.</p>
<p>Her eyes glided down the features of who the grey eyes belonged to. She recognized the pale skin, it looked like a porcelain doll. The sharp jawline of when they would clench their jaw from irritation. Melody easily recongized who this person was. Draco Malfoy. A fellow fourth year.</p>
<p>Draco Malfoy, a Pureblooded Slytherin. Draco was known as the Malfoy Heir, but also was familiar with being one of the bullies at Hogwarts. Malfoy would always give young ones or even students in his years snarky remarks; some of which, would make their eyes water, but that gave the Slytherin boy the satisfaction, knowing that he struck a nerve. The Malfoy Heir would push students out of the way, harshly, sometimes where he might cause bruises in their shoulders from being too aggressive. Taking the joy away from others was something Malfoy found himself doing often, he felt no remorse in doing so. He was empty, not a care in the world. The only person he truly cared for was his mother. He would tend to try and make her proud, but the way of doing it, would be the do everything his father told him to.</p>
<p>Being the only child in the family, as well as being the Malfoy Heir; Draco was always looked upon, making sure he said and did the right things, never really having a choice of what he wanted to pursue or what path he wanted to follow in the future. Where he is pushed to the edge, but never falls offs. His limits were always exceeded, though he had no say in what would happen.</p>
<p>One way that Malfoy would relieve pressure was sex. He wasn't one to be in a relationship, claiming it was too much work and that girls would be a stress reliever, them being for his own pleasure. A small part of him always felt like no one would genuinely love him, so he would always resort to sexual pleasure with a girl, could be from his house or even someone from a different one. Malfoy loved the pure bliss of ectasy that would wash over his body, it felt like boulders lifting off of him. The tension that was throughout his body would fade away at his release, the euphoric sastisfaction was there to take its place.</p>
<p>Malfoy was definitely known to be a dick. More presumably a fuckboy.</p>
<p>Students would wake up and see a new girl come out of his room, with their shirts unbuttoned, their hair all tangled and a mess, while their faces were tinted with a red color. Sometimes you would see the same girl a couple times, but knowing Malfoy, he would easily get bored of them. He was known for just hooking up with girls, no feelings would be involved for him, and if the girl caught feelings; then he would still hook up with them, not caring if he hurt them along with it. If he was with one girl, then found someone who caught his eye, he would easily drop the one he had for the other.</p>
<p>He was also known for taking bets or dare to kiss a girl, be with a girl, or even to make them fall for him. Everytime he would take it, it always ended with him being satisfied with dropping them. That was easy, that was his signature sentence. He could easily make the girl fall for him and drop to their knees in less than a week, then out of no where, he would drop them. If the girl was naive, she would all for him again, if he made it seem like he was <em>truly </em>sorry.</p>
<p>When Draco Malfoy looked up and out of his compartment, he locked eyes with the brunette Ravenclaw, and when he got a good look at her, he smirked. He noticed how she would raise her eyebrows questioning when he smirked, how her posture was straight, she seemed as though she didn't care what his intentions were, but little did she know.</p>
<p>"Mate, did you see that chick?" Blaise had spoken up once Melody had walked back the way she came from. In the tone of his voice, you could blantly tell that he thought she was hot.</p>
<p>"Yeah, she's hot, how much you want to bet that, I could get her to kiss me by the end of the week?" Theo said, lifting his head up with a smirk while his hands were crossed over his chest.</p>
<p>Milo Sarayo looked at his friends while shaking his head in disbelief, he wasn't one to toy around with girls, the only reason he tended to hang around with this group is because of their families being purebloods and close friends.</p>
<p>"I don't like where this is going, you guys." The brown haired boy spoke to the rest of them. The eyes shoot to where the voice came from.</p>
<p>"Dude, you gotta admit shes hot-" Milo cut him off.</p>
<p>"Yeah, shes pretty and all, but is it really okay to play with them?"</p>
<p>"You, my dude. Just need to get laid, then you'll see what we mean." Zabini chuckled, nudging Malfoys shoulder. "Malfoy." He continued, the snowy white haired Slytherin looked at him, once he said his name.</p>
<p>"You think you could get her?" The dark skinned boy asked, tilting his head in curiosity. Malfoy chuckled.</p>
<p>"I could do more than that." He stopped for a second, looking down and snickering, before looking back up. <b><em>"I bet you, I can make her fall in love with me by the end of the year, then after that </em></b>━ <b><em>i'll break her heart."</em></b><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>━ <b><em>V SPEAKS!</em></b></p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>hi! i hope you enjoyed the prologue</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>and i hope you continue to read this story</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>it would mean so much to me:)</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>───────────❏.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>REMINDER and DISCLAIMERS !</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>if you do not feel comfortable with them being in fourth year,</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>imagine them being 16/17 , but looking as they do in that year.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>thats what i usually do.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>↡</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>also, i do not own any of the movies or books,</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>all of the rights go to jk rowling and the producers/writers.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>i only own my original characters and the plot them.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>©-vrosee</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. act one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>YEAR FOUR: GOBLET OF FIRE</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><br/><br/>❛<b><em> WE WERE ENEMIES, NO MATTER THE TRUTHS. NO MATTER THAT I LOVE HIM </em></b>❜</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>❝ <b><em>I KNOW THIS IS A CLICHE THING TO SAY, BUT HOGWARTS IS MY HOME . </em></b>❞<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>MELODY HARPER</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>THE IMAGE OF HIS PIERCING GREY EYES </b>stuck in my mind since I saw them. The way they slowly travelled up and down my body, observing quietly, whilst smirking; it gave me chills, the type that spread through your back like a blazing wildfire, but also mixed with the feeling of the cold winter breeze, blowing on your body when you step outside of the door. That was the first time I truly had encountered Draco Malfoy, though we have not had a conversation, he's not one that I would like to be around. I've heard about his history with people, and it's definitely not a good one. The rumors of him playing girls, and being so ruthless torwards people.</p><p>When you walk down the corridor, you could overhear his voice, mocking someone, spitting snarky remarks to them. His voice was gravelly and hoarse. When he spoke to anyone, or in class, it would shoot shivers straight down the spine through the back of peoples bodies, making them straighten their posture. Malfoy never usually spoke in class so often, always snickering and talking to his fellow Slytherins in the back of the classroom, thats why people reacted the way they did.</p><p>When I had turned back around to go to the other side of the train compartments, I started to hear the boys talking, but I was already further ahead, so the voices tended to be quite muffled. I wasn't one to eavesdrop on other peoples conversation, I liked to be respectful. Whilst I was walking through the aisle of the train, I could hear students chattering amongst themselves, laughing and conversing with one another without a care in the world. I could hear the trolley rattling throughout the aisleway, the sound echoing beyond the amidst of my hearing.</p><p>After a couple minutes of walking, I finally reached the compartment of my friends. Every so often, I would switch around who I sit and hang out with, since I didn't want to exclude anyone. Sometimes, I think that I could be a Hufflepuff, due to how nice I am, how my loyalty sticks no matter what. Many of my friends have even pointed out that, if they didn't see my robe, they would have assumed I was a Hufflepuff. </p><p>When I entered the compartment; Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Ginny Weasley all sat chatting, showing their unique smiles and laughs, looking problem free. I stood admiring my friends, I had no idea, how lucky I got, when I was able to be friends with these three. Luna was the first to notice my presence, turning her head; her platinum blonde hair, swaying from the side of her shoulder, over to her back. Her sky blue eyes, beaming up at me, pure happiness shining right through them.</p><p>"Hello there Melody, come to join us?" Her silky soft spoke out, causing Neville and Ginny to stop what they were saying and look in my direction; their smiles growing wider, sometimes I get worried that they might hurt themselves from smiling too hard.</p><p>"Yes I have, how were your guys' summer?" I reply back. The dimples on my face becoming prominently visible from smiling.</p><p>"My summer was quite well, father and I were working on the Quibbler for most of it, but I loved it." Luna softly said. I smiled and nodded towards her, when I noticed Neville had gotten a new plant. </p><p>As I sit down, I ask "New plant, Neville?" He looked up, eyes brightening by the fact that I had noticed the new plant in the compartment. Neville nodded towards me, "What kind is it?" I ask.</p><p>"A Venomous Tentacula." He states and smiles proudly.</p><p>"Well you're going to have to tell me all about it." I chuckled softly.</p><p>My red-headed Weasley friend had been searching around the cabin, as if to find something or someone. "What are you looking for Gin?" Her brown eyes shot to me, nervousness beginning to form in them. I smirked, "or who?"</p><p>"N-No one." She stuttered. So, she was lookin for someone.</p><p>I raised my dark brown eyesbrows at her, all whilst smirking at her. Her cheeks started to glow a faint red and I could blantly tell she was becoming embarrassed, "stop it Melody." She stated in a 'trying to be angry' voice, before sending me a coy smile.</p><p>I just rolled my eyes before sending a light hearted laugh. Prior to me speaking again, something⸺ or should I say, someone, interrupted our conversation. They had not spoken up, but from the look of my friends faces, they didn't seem too pleased. My back was facing the compartment door, so I assume that the person, standing outside of the sliding glass door, was not able to identify who I was.</p><p>"Melody, you might want to turn around." Neville whispered in my ear, fear evident in his eyes. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion, while tilting my head. "He is staring at you." My eyes widen and my body shot back about an inch. I slowly moved my head before turning my body around, my eyes only widening more, before shooting a glare at the person.</p><p>"Ah you again ⸺ I'm guessing you're a new student?" He had an eyebrow raised before his face turned into a repulsed look, as his eyes scanned the compartment. "I see you picked the wrong sort."</p><p>
  <em>He hadn't realized i've been here the past four years?</em>
</p><p>"I'm surprised you haven't noticed me Malfoy. Been here as long as you have." I said in a monotone voice, while had a bit of a snapping tone in it; which I was taken back by. I'm not usually one to be rude unless I have to, but for some reason it came naturally with him.</p><p>"Ooh, might want to watch your tone with me."</p><p>I rolled my eyes at him before responding, "oh yeah, I totally do." While showing my pearly white teeth in a sarcastic like smile.</p><p>Malfoy hadn't responded to my remark, but instead, travelled his eyes up and down my figure, before smirking and walking back down the aisle. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding before slouching down in my seat with an irritated expression.</p><p>"Wake me up when we arrive to Hogwarts, you guys." Before I shut my eyes, I could see them all nod slightly with slight smiles. I then closed my green eyes to where all I could see was, pitch black.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>⸺⸺⸺<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Ginny had eventually woken me up earlier on the train once we had arrived to Hogwarts. When we had gotten to the castle, I could hear kids cheering and yelling in amazement. I was muddled at this point, my eyebrows were scrunched close to my green eyes, while my lips were formed in a curve of confusion. I ran in the hallway closer to all the students yelling, and I saw them peaking through the middle of the pillars.</p><p>When I reached the pillars, I looked out to see something in the air, I narrowed my eyes to try to and, I guess you could say, zoom in on what was there; by the time they got close enough I had soon to realize that it was a carriage with pegasus' pulling it through the air. Hagrid was at the bottom, trying to lead the winged creatures over, to land safely. When Hagrid looked up, the pegasus in the front had almost hit him, so he jumped to the side, which made me chuckle.</p><p>Once they carriage had landed, there were more cheering on the other side. I quickly sprinted over to where all the excitement was coming from, I noticed a ship sailing straight ahead. It felt like I had spaced out for a second, because out of no where, the ship arose from under the water and became an even larger wooden ship.</p><p>I looked at Ginny with widened eyes, and started jumbling out words, maybe a little too fast.</p><p>"WhoarethosepeopleGinny?" I spat out while shaking her. It was now my red headed friend's turn to widen her eyes and grasp my shoulder tightly, trying to stop me. "Mel, I don't know, but I do know you need to calm down."</p><p>I nod my head hesitantly, before looking around, seeing everyone make their way back down to the hallway, chattering as they walk. I look back and make eye contact with Ginnys brown eyes., my heavy breathing still trying to go back to its normal pace, due to me violently shaking her a couple minutes prior. She then turns her head and notices what I was looking at, she had begin to turn her head back around; her ginger hair was flowing onto her back, her browns eyes glistening with amusement, looking at me with an eyebrow raised and a small smirk , she states, "we should start heading to the Great Hall, like everyone else is, Melody." All I can do is nod my head with a small bashful smile.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>⸺⸺⸺<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>By the time we got to the Great Hall, mostly everyone had been seated at their tables. All the four houses had their robes cleaned before arriving to Hogwarts, so the colors were brightly shining throughout the room. I looked around trying to spot someone that I knew from my house, so that I could sit with them; I realized Luna was seated towards the middle, I turned my head to the female Weasley, and tried to speak, but the all the students in the Great Hall were all chattering too loud, so I had to raise my voice a bit for her to hear me.</p><p>"Hey, I found Luna," I nodded my head to where the platinum blonde girl had been sitting. Ginny's gaze travelled over to the Ravenclaw table then back to me, "I'll see you later okay?" She smiled softly to me before walking over to her red and gold robed table.</p><p>My green hue eyes had gazed over the tables, a small smile on my face had appeared as an instinct. My eyesight had stopped on its own when they were met with those grey eyes once more. It was quite odd how we have met each other gazes three times in the past day, when that is more than throughout my four years at this school. I broke eye contact, and quickly walked over to my navy blue and a bronze shade colored table. If I had looked back to him once more, I would have noticed him looking at my petite figure walking to my house's table; while smirking at the same time.</p><p>I was only a few feet away from Luna; when she spotted me, she was pushing her arms onto the bench a bit, helping her slide a couple inches away to the side, so that I was able to sit next to her. I sent her a smile thanking her, she smiled as well, and nodded. I looked around the Great hall, amazed by the scenery. You may be asking why I am so in love with this school, and <b><em>I know this is a cliche thing to say, but Hogwarts is my home.</em></b></p><p>"What's going on?" I ask her, I had noticed that there were already new students seated at the tables, none of them were standing in the spacing between the center of the houses, being ready to be sorted, they already had been.</p><p>"Dumbledore already sorted them earlier, you just missed it." She gingerly spoke, with her softly tuned voice.</p><p>"Really? What for? He never usually sorts them early, actually he doesn't." My words becoming faded and mumbling towards the end, but Luna was able to pick them up.</p><p>"I don't know, but I think he has an announcement to make," as if on cue, Dumbledore spoke in his thunderous loud voice, which ended up booming and echoing throughout the hall.</p><p>"I'd like to make an announcement, this castle will not only be your home this year, " he let out a breath before continuing, "but home to some very special guest as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen, " but before he could continue, Mr. Filch was doing his lopsided run down the aisle, that was created by two house tables. He was heading towards the headmaster, who was standing in the Great Hall, in front of his Owl Lecturn. Once Filch arrived torwards Dumbledore, the long grey beared man, lowered his ear to the side, allowing Filch to speak to him.</p><p>Everyone was looking at each other, with a look of bewilderment written all over their faces. I moved my head towards Luna, "What do you think they're talking about?" I ask.</p><p>"I don't know, but I hope its something good. Also, you seem to have some Nargles running around your head, just thought you let you know." I love Luna, I really do, but I don't get the Nargles thing, so I smiled and nodded my head, "thank you Luna, I hope I can see the <em>Nargles </em>however you do."</p><p>"Maybe one day Melody, very soon hopefully." She nods while speaking airily.</p><p>I leaned my head back to notice Filch running back to the large double wooden doors. When my eye sight reach back over to the headmaster, he had already began speaking once more.</p><p>"So Hogwarts has been choosen to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard tournament." Students started to chatter with astonishment, Fred and George weasley both spoke in usion the words <em>'brilliant '  </em>I laugh lightly while raising my eyebrows. Fred had noticed me and winked, my cheeks were now dusted with a faint pink color, before I turned away shyly.</p><p>"Now for those of you who do not know, the tri-wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if choosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later." I paused for a moment to think, I had no idea what Dumbledore meant, but his facial expression did not seem too fond about the sentence he had just stated. "For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic, " Everyone turned their heads when they noticed the doors burst open. "and their headmistress Madam Maxime."</p><p>Ladies in sky blue dress were prancing along the aisle, tilting their heads back as they would let their hand flow out, releasing butterflies as they did and would almost entrance the guys, well not almost; i'm pretty sure they did. The ladies would do that after a couple skips, until they reached the end. When I looked behind the beautiful ladies that were in front of me, I assumed this woman was their headmistress, she was quite large, and by large I mean, extremely tall. I was amazed by this, it was insane how tall she was, but she was unique, at least I would say.</p><p>"Blimey, that's one big woman." One student had blurted out, some people had started to laugh, while others just started with confusion.</p><p>"And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkaroff." A series of older boys had began to walk up the aisle brandishing bo staffs, whenever they twirled them around, and strike them into a ground, sparks would immerse from the ground.</p><p>One person from Durmstrang, I immediately recognized, almost as if it was a coincidence. Ron Weasley, another one of my friends spoke airily, "Blimey, it's him." He stopped to watch in amusment, admiration shining in his eyes. "Viktor Krum."</p><p>I had noticed that the Bulgarian Quidditch player was already looking at me, he hadn't even done anything; not winked, smirked, or smile, and he already got me showing a slight smile, with pink faded on my face. It's like he realized I was blushing, he smiled and winked towards me. I jumped when I head Lunas voice in my ear, "Looks like someone has already taken a liking to you Mel," she nudged my shoulder teasingly. I whispered in back in embarrassment, "shush it Luna." She wasn't even fazed, she just smiled and looked away.</p><p>I looked down, shaking my head in complexity and amusement. Confused on why he would take a liking to a girl like me, and then I was amused that Luna teased me because of it. I was smiling like a little kid, who had just gotten a new toy, that they have always wanted for christmas. The smile quickly dropped when I noticed that, a certain Slytherin had been glaring at me, I gave him a look of confusion. I was like a confused bee trying to get nectar from the sun. His eyes narrowed, before huffing an angry breath and turning his head dramatically. I was taken back by his sudden attitude but shook it off quickly and focused my attention ahead.</p><p>A few moments later, Dumbledore had set us off to bed. Luna and I ended up being the only ones sharing a room together, which was quite lucky. We were closer that than we were with Neville and Ginny. Not because of the house, but because we were family friends, and had grown up with each other.</p><p>Throughout the years of being together, we have become like sisters. Always one of us staying at each others house for the summer, talking about different spells or what we would like ot do when we had grown up. I've had a few memories of when we were younger together, it was when we had promised to stay friends forever, no matter what.</p><p>
  <em>"Luna!" I had shouted. The small snowy haired girl looked over to me, beyonds the grassland. She had a smile on her face, sprinting through the tall grass that had been overflowing in the spring to summertime.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Melody, I missed you"  She exclaimed as she hugged me tightly, she had always given the best hugs. It was heartfelt, a bear-like but affectionate one.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Here, I have something for you." I had been holding her favorite flower behind my back. I pulled out the white puffy plant, the wind was blowing on it; the seeds were beginning to fly off into the distance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A Dandelion! Thank you Melody, these are my favorite." She said with a smile so wide, it seemed as if  she would explode with happiness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I've always remembered," I paused for a sec before continuing, "hey Luna?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, Mel?" She asked with her eyebrows furrowed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Promise we will always be friends." I say, with a bit of sadness in my voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course I promise, nothing will ever break us apart." Our hands were linked together, swaying side to side. I smiled, but before I could say anything, she began to pull me through all the tall grasses, before pulling me into a field of different flowers. The sun was staring to set, so the sky had this gradiant, orange and yellow coloring, almost as if the sun was melting into the abyss.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looked over to me  and held our hands up. "Friends forever Melody, I promise."</em>
</p><p>"I interrupted your train of thought, didn't I,  Melody? My apologies." She trailed off. I looked at her with an expression of disbelief, "no, no, it's fine Luna! I promise, I needed to get out of that thought before I bumped into anyone." I frantically spoke.</p><p>"Oh, well, may I ask what it was about?"</p><p>"It was a memory of us, when we first promised to be friends forever." I grinned from ear to ear.</p><p>"Ah, yes, I remember that memory as well. I still am keeping that promise, Melody." She states as we both enter the common room door.</p><p>When we both had entered our dormitory, I looked at her before turning off the lights. "I still am too, Luna, I still am. This year is going to be a good year, I can feel it."</p><p>"Me too, Melody." She speaks tenderly.</p><p>
  <em>Oh how wrong we both were.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>⸺<b><em>V SPEAKS !</em></b><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>ahhhh! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter,</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>their will be more dialogue and conversations</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>as we get more into the story. this may or may not</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>be a slow burn, i need to decide. these chapters will</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>get longer, each chapter will be at least 3000 words.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>i am so unbelievably grateful for everyone who is reading</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>or had read the story so far. thank you!</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>───────────❏.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>REMINDER AND DISCLAIMERS !</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>if you do not feel comfortable with them being</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>in fourth year with all the spice and stuff,</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>imagine them as 16/17, that is what i am doing.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>but if you are not a fan of spice, angst, or any of the above.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>please do not continue reading, as the following chapters</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>may or may not trigger the audience.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>↓</b>
</p><p>
  <b>also, i do not own any of the movies or books,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>all of the rights go to jk rowling, and the producers/writers.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>i only own my original characters and the plot of them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>©-vrosee</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>❝ <b><em>THEY GET PUNISHED .  </em></b>❞<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b> <em> <span class="u">VERITASERUM</span> </em> </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>MELODY HARPER</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>THE SOUND OF THE ALARM CLOCK </b>had been blaring throughout the domitory that Luna and I shared. When I had sat up from the resting position, that I intended on staying in after I opened my eyes, I stretched out of my fairskined arms, dark freckles spotted around them. The feeling of my muscles loosening from the tension that was built, when my body had been tossing and turning on the twin sized mattress.</p><p>When my arms began to fall slackley to the side of my body, I glanced my head over the the left side of the room, the bones in my neck cracking from the sudden movement, I had closed my eyes and rubbed my neck frorm the pressure that was behind my head. When I opened my eyes , I had noticed that my blonde haired friend had already made her bed and got up. It wasn't unusual, Luna was always one to go on early morning walks, she was most likely one to check on the animals, while gazing into the vibrant colored sunset.</p><p>I tossed my legs lazily onto the side of my bed, the cold wooden floor sinking into my feet as I pressed them down into the ground. Goosebumps and chills had already began rising just by the adrupt feeling of the bitterness coming from the floorboards. I had used my hands to push myself off of the bed to support my body because, when I get lazy, it feels as if my body is malfunctioning, like when water gets into the circuits of a electrical item. I had walked over to the vanity sitting in the corner of the room and sat down on the little cushioned stool positioned right in front of the mirror.</p><p>Glancing at myself in the mirror, my eyes closely looked at my features and noticed small discoloring was showing underneath my green eyes, my hair was a tangled mess, it had looked just as if I was an owl who had just ruffled its feathers. My usually smooth hair had knots, some presumabley larger than others, while the top was scrunched up like a nest. I knew that my hairbrush would not be able to tame this mess whatsoever, so I looked over to the table, where my wand had been resting, and leaned while stretching out my hand to grab the wand as quickly as possible, for the reason that I would most likely fall if I didn't do so quick enough.</p><p>Pointing the wooden wand towards my hair and I muttered, "Crinus Muto." I was thankful I had asked Professor Mcgonagall about this transfiguration spell, or my hair would have looked horrendous throughout the years. My hair had ended up falling into those tousled curls that kind of look like you had just hopped out the ocean.</p><p>There was some muggle concealer, that my mother had given me, in the small drawer located at the bottom right of the vanity. I twisted the cap and pulled it out, placed a couple lines under my eyes. After that had been blended it, I decided to add the eyeliner and mascara, just to make my eyes pop a bit. I never usually wore makeup in the past, only a tad bit of mascara, but this year, I think I need a change. The finishing touch before adding on my clothing, was some chapstick, I always use this vanilla scented one, it reminded me of home; we would always light this vanilla scented candle in the living room, it was a strong smell to where we only need that one candle for the entire place.</p><p>The dark narrow oaken wood closet sit right next to the door, my hands had wrapped around the handle, tugging it softly, to hear a clicking noise telling me that the front of the wardrobe had been successfully opened. Immediately upon the closet opening, there hang my navy blue and bronze robe, with the ravenclaw crest sewed into the left corner of the black cloaked material. I glanced over the clock to see what time it was, but I caught a gilmspe saying <em>8:50 </em>which mean class started in ten minutes, and I had potions, with Snape. Fuck my life.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>⸺⸺⸺<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>By the time I had finished getting ready and ended up having to run all the way to potions, the time already hit nine. I internally groaned in irritation, I had not planned on being late for the first class of the day and on the first day of school. I could hear Snapes droning voice which made me sigh, realizing that there was no way I could escape this problem. I placed my hand on the door for a second before pulling it back, hesitating on if I should even go in, but Merlin knows how much trouble I would get in for skipping. I placed my hand back on the door, making my way towards the door knob and pulled it open.</p><p>Professor Snape had his back turned, so I tried to walk as fast as I could without being caught, sometimes I feel like he has eyes in the back of his head hidden behind his greasy raven hair, because right when I took a step he spoke out.</p><p>"Not so fast, Ms. Harper. " His monotone voice drawled out, making me freeze in the stance I was in. Everyones heads turned towards me, and I just looked down, i'm not one for attention, so whenever i'm the center of it, I feel nauseated and dizzy. Like everything around me starts to become mushy, the voices in the room will become muffled, the air will thicken and I just wont move.</p><p>My head turned towards him, bring my feet back together and standing up straight. "Yes, professor?" I asked with a coy smile.</p><p>"Do you mind telling us, why you presented yourself, <em>late, </em>to <em>my </em>class, " he started in his usual tedious voice, then spitting out the word late and my, quite sternly.</p><p>"I- I woke up late and the Ravenclaw tower is all the way across the campus professor, surely you would understand why I was late. " My voice stammering because of the undying attention of eyes, fixated on me.</p><p>Snape had just looked at me and blinked. Inhaling, while closing his eyes, already irritated by my dumb excuse. "That shall not be a proper excuse, now sit down before I give you detention." His voice was harsh and demanding, so I quickly averted my eyes to any open seats. All of my friends had already taken their spots, while the ones next to them were filled as well. My eyes kept gazing over until they landed on the only empty space, right next to,</p><p>"Mr. Malfoy has an open seat, now sit down." I was quite evidently uncertain about this, but I had no choice. Professor Snape's cold charcoal eyes glared at me, the pressure from his eyes were persistant, as if he were trying to do a spell to make me sit down as fast a possible.</p><p>Malfoy still had that usual smirk on his face, but it only grew wider when he saw the look of annoyance on my face. His eyes had been surverying me, trying to figure me out as if I was a puzzle that he had been working on for centuries.</p><p>I slowly pulled out the seat then sat down, though right when I did sit down, I scoot the chair over to the edge of the desk, as far as possible from him. It wasn't as sly as I thought because right when it happened, he chucked lowly while shaking his head and looking at the ground.</p><p>"I don't bite Harper." His mouth a gape open, tongue running across the bottom of his top teeth. Malfoys grey eyes looked at my petite frame up and down before moving his muscle to the inside of his cheek.</p><p>"You look like you do." I snarked back with a bewildered expression.</p><p>"Aw, dont tell me <em>Ms Melody Harper </em>is scared of me, do you want to move to a different seat." His head tilted to the side while his eyes glistened with amusement at my body shifting uncomfortably.</p><p>Before I could respond, Snape had spoke once more. "These will be your seats for the remaining of the year." All of the students ended up groaning and grumbling due to his accouncement, "Do I make myself clear? You are to NOT complain and NOT to ask to change seats, understood." Everyone ended up muttering a 'yes professor' quietly.</p><p>I jumped at the feeling of Malfoys hot breath against my ear lobe, the presence of him being this close made my face turn a light pink. I did not like when people were this close to me, I could practically smell his cologne, every whiff I took of it, it was intoxicating. The swirling mixture of green apples, the ones that smell freshly picked when you take a bite out of it, spearmint, the kind that people usually get when chewing gum, and the smell of a quidditch game, the aftermath mixed with the scent of their uniforms, the sweat dripping down the side of their place from travelling through the air on their broomsticks, it was overwhelming.</p><p>"Looks like you're stuck with me afterall shortcake." I looked at him, head tilted and leaning forward, with my eyes squinched in confusion.</p><p>"What did you just call me?"</p><p>"Shortcake. I mean, it suits you. For one, youre short, obviously, and for two," his voice trailing off, while his gaze trailed down to the lower half of my body, I followed his stare and realized what he was referring to.</p><p>"You boys are absolutely revolting, Merlin." With face in a repulsed manner, I grabbed my book and hit him on the shoulder, let me say multiple times.</p><p>Malfoy started laughing under his breath, shrugging his shoulders in a 'what else can I say' type of movement. I shook my head, letting a chuckle of disbelief come from my throat. My eyes locked on him, his white teeth were gleaming through when he laughed, his robe had been taken off and you could see the toned muscles through the shirt while his arms were crossed over his chest, he seemed almost pure, <em>almost, </em>this quickly ended when he looked up at me with a piercing glare.</p><p>I turned my head quite fast, it could have given me whiplash, my brown waves falling down to the midpoint of my back. I tried looking everywhere but near him, so I get my gaze directed on Snape, who was quick cut off all conversations that were happening.</p><p>"You all have to write a 6 page essay on one of these potions listed in front of you," on cue, a slip of parchment appeared in front of Malfoy and I, with about 5 different potions on it, "you will be working with the person next to you and this will be due the next following month, get to work now."</p><p>I slowly fixated my head towards him, surprisingly to find his stormy eyes already on me, when he saw me look at him, his mouth curved into a sly smirk and he raised his eyebrows teasingly. "So <em>partner </em>which potion should we do first," he was having way too much fun with this.</p><p>I looked down at the paper to see,</p><p>
  <em>Amortentia</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Polyjuice Potion</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draught of Living Death</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Veritaserum</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Confusing Concoction</em>
</p><p>"I think we should do Amortentia," Malfoy looks at me with disgust written all over his face.</p><p>"What? So you can find out who you admire," making his voice higher pitch, as if he is mocking me when he said the word admire, "no, were not doing that, you filthy half-blood."</p><p>Wasn't going to lie, but that hurt a bit, I don't know why though.</p><p>"Fine then, what do <em>you </em>presume we do, arrogant pureblood." I responded full of sarcasm, and had ended up rolling my eyes at the last part, which I dont think he liked. This is because, right when I said that, he wrapped his large hands around my bicep, pulling me tightly to him, his mouth lingering on my ear.</p><p>"Like I said on the train, you should watch your mouth Harper, you don't want to regret it." I could feel his warm breath on the side of my face, he grazed his lips along the outer part of my earlobe, sending shivers throughout my body. I looked at him, I presumed my eyes were swirling with confusion, but his, his were mixed with so much more. The mischief was undeniably there, I couldn't identify the others, but I just had a feeling, that this wasn't the end of his teasing.</p><p>He moved back into his chair, letting go of my arm and pushing my back into my seat slightly. Pretending as though nothing happened, he looked back down at the paper, and pointed to one of the potions and spoke one word.</p><p>"Veritaserum."</p><p>"And why would we choose that?" I questioned the blonde haired slytherin.</p><p>"So that I could see how you truly feel about me," his hand grazing under my chin, making me look at him, "we both know you don't truly hate me shortcake."</p><p>I pry his hand of my chin and glare furiously at him. "Fine we can do Veritaserum, but no because of that, just because I don't want to argue with your dumbass."</p><p>"Remember what I said Harper? Don't want to regret it." I rolled my eyes at his remark, who the fuck does he think he is.</p><p>"Whatever Malfoy." His eyebrow raises at me, "what?"</p><p>"Oh nothing darling, just wondering how someone like you, can think they're better than me." My mouth gapes open at his words.</p><p>"I never fucking said that⸺" I get interrupted.</p><p>"Do we have a problem here, Ms. Harper," he stops and glances at Malfoy, "Mr. Malfoy" His face has his usual sneer, raising an eyebrow at us. Before I could say anything, Malfoy responded first.</p><p>"Nothing professor, Harper here was just telling me that she agrees with the potion, that I thought we should do." Snape raises his eyebrow and changes his gaze, once again, back over to me.</p><p>"Is that so Ms. Harper, " he questions me, the staring from his coal-like eyes burning into my head.</p><p>"Y-yes professor." All snape does is sneer down at me, before walking off. His large black coat swaying dramatically as he turned around.</p><p>"<em>Y-Yes professor. </em>Geez why do you fucking stutter so much Harper. " How bipolar is this kid.</p><p>"You're so fucking bipolar, my god Malfoy. " I mumbled under my breathe.</p><p>"Mind repeating that?" My eyes widened, <em>fuck, </em>I mouthed to myself. He heard me.</p><p>"Nope, Nothing." He looked me up and down, but didn't say anything back, and looked away. By the time we were done arguing, the bell had rang and class was over.</p><p>I saw him packing up and I realized we need to decide on when to work on this. I went to tap his shoulder, but his body already turned quickly towards me, narrowing his eyes at me. "What do you need."</p><p>"When should we work on this?" He looks taken back at my question, like am I suppose to only be doing this. "Please don't tell me you assumed I was the only one working on this."</p><p>He chuckles dryly, "of course not." I let out a sigh of relief, "but thats only because I don't want you messing this up and end up making me fail this class." Of course. The only reason.</p><p>I ended up shaking my head and looking off, pushing my tongue to the inside of my cheek in annoyance. "Yeah, of course Malfoy, whatever you say." I grab my bag and walk off without another word, making sure not to look back at him, because I know that if I did, I would make direct eye contact. I could feel his dark grey eyes, that were filled with anger, burning as if he could make holes appear into the back of body, behind me.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>⸺⸺⸺<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>I was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, after all of my lessons of the day. I don't usually get in trouble for sitting here, mostly because i've been with this trio on every '<em>couldve been killed </em>' type of adventure that they've had, so the teachers find it pretty normal.</p><p>"So Melody, How was Potions with Snape." Hermione asked me softly.</p><p>I looked at her before groaning and slamming my head onto the table. "It was the absolute worst."</p><p>"Oh, no. That's not good, what happened Mel?" Harry questions while laughing a bit.</p><p>I glared at him. "How would you feel if you were partnered with the bleach haired Slytherin." He instantly stops laughing, "see exactly."</p><p>"Speaking of a certain Slytherin." Ron started speaking, but his voice was muffled due to all the food in his mouth, I give him a disgusted look while shivering. He only responds with nodding his head towards the front of the Great Hall.</p><p>There he was with his usual Slytherin group. My eyes started to become more wide when I noticed him and his friend group seperated and he was coming this way. Harry then leaned into my ear and whispered, "uh oh, looks like Melody is in trouble." I slap his shoulder as hard as a could and hissed back a "shut up Harry."</p><p>Malfoys eyes narrowed is pure digusted and hatred at Harry, after my raven haired friend leaned away. His eyes shot back to me. "Astronomy Tower at 8:30, no later or i'm leaving." He let his eyes wander to the other Gryffindors with a look of repulse, before turning his gaze to me and letting it linger while he walked of to the Slytherin table.</p><p>"What was that about Mel?" Hermione responded, she looked as if she was at sea. Her face morphed into a look that seemed as if she was revolted.</p><p>"Just Potion class, of course. Don't worry Mione'. If something was happening I would tell you." I give her a small reassuring smile.</p><p>"Good. Now if he tries anything, you let me know. It would be nice to punch him like I did last year."</p><p>"That was a good punch, I have to admit." I complimented her. Hermione tends to blush when she gets nervous, its quite cute. Honestly, if it wasn't for her crush on Ron, then I probably would have gone for her myself. Our redhead friend can be quite dense when it comes to these things.</p><p>"Shes right Mione', but also Mel, please do tell me if he does anything so I can hex that git." Harry replied.</p><p>"Yes, of course Harry." I ruffled his hair up and chuckled. Harry and I have always been closer between everyone, so he's one of my bestfriends. We've been through so much together and I just couldn't think of anyone else i'd rather be bestfriends with.</p><p>The rest of the time had went by smoothly, now the only thing I have to wait for is the time to hit 8:30. To work with Malfoy.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>⸺⸺⸺<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>After about 2 hours, the clock finally got to 8:30. I was walking up the stairs that led to the Astronomy Tower, the cold air blowing on my face, causing it it to become a bit pale, and the heat from my blood causes a pink color to rise to the surface of my skin. I wrapped my jacket around me tightly, looking around for Malfoy.</p><p>I hadn't seen him standing in the corner, looking at me lazily. So, I sighed and started to walk down the steps till I heard his gruff and husky voice. "Don't look so upset shortcake, i'm right here." his voice gave me chills and a weird feeling in my stomach, but I soon brushed it off and looked towards where his voice was coming from. I think he took note that I couldn't see where he was, so he stepped forward; the moonlight was shining on him, making his hair a more vibrant white color and his glowing like a crystal when it gets in the sun, the stormy color almost pulling me to him.</p><p>
  <em>Ok seriously shut the fuck Melody. This is Malfoy we're talking about. YOUR BESTFRIENDS SWORN ENEMY.</em>
</p><p>I shake the thoughts out of my head, and ask "so are we going to get started?" He raised any eyebrow, what is up with him and doing that.</p><p>"I was waiting for you, if you didn't notice."</p><p>"Aw waiting for me? How cute, you shouldnt have." I gave a sarcastic smile before it dropped into a glare.</p><p>"Ah, so you do think i'm cute? Told you Melody, you don't hate me." He gave me a small smirk, not too large, but also visible.</p><p>"You have such a large ego, did you know that?"</p><p>"You're just making it larger darling." Now his smirk was growing larger.</p><p>I rolled my eyes and just walked past him. "Can you just be quiet and come work on this?" I ask, trying to calm down my nerves.</p><p>"Mmm I don't know, can I <em>Mel.</em>" I froze, no one ever calls me that besides my friends. My eyes started squinting, eyebrows were getting scrunched up. I looked at the ground for a second, inhaling the cold breezy air deeply before exhaling slowly.</p><p>"Don't call me that," I snap at him, "only my friends call me that, and you, Draco Malfoy, are not one of them."</p><p>All he did was make an ooo sound, whilst smirking and walking towards me. I turned around to where the back of my body was facing towards him. I could hear his footsteps gettin closer and closer each time until his back was against my chest, he slowly and cautiously moved his mouth to the side of my head, right next to my ear. His hot breath was causing the hairs on my neck to stand up, chills started to run down my body, causing goosebumps to rise up on my skin. My breathing started to get heavy, while my palms were sweaty, I started rubbing them together to try and distract myself from what was happening behind me.</p><p>"You should really watch your fucking mouth." He said in a breathy voice, as if he was only exhaling when he was only saying that sentence, like he was trying to contain his anger. I paused for a second, only the owls were to be heard off in the distance. I don't know what he would be angry about, but the tension that ended up occuring while silence was in the atmosphere was the type that would make you extremely nervous.</p><p>I quickly composed myself before spitting out. "Excuse me?" I shoot my head to the left side and look up. Due to the height, it felt as if my neck was going to cramp up and cause some type of pain.</p><p>He smirked. I then fully turned my body around to where I was facing him, my neck was still stretched out, the back was starting to hurt due to how long I had been holding thiss position for.</p><p>"You heard me, girls like you," he stopped for a second and glided the back of his hand along my cheek, the metal rings sliding across my skin, I could feel the coldness of them seeping in. "The ones run their pretty little mouth," his thumb started to rub my bottom lip, tugging it down slightly before letting it go. "Should watch it."</p><p>I scoffed, "or what?"</p><p>His hand automatically went to my neck, the veins on his arm were prominently showing, the rings on his fingers started digging into my throat, squeezing softly, not to where he could cut off my air curculation, but enough to where I couldnt move. I could feel his nails start to claw their way into my neck, I could easily feel the roughness of them, he may not make me please, but it would definitely leave a mark. His thumb was softly rubbing the pulsating area of my skin, right underneath my jawline. He started chuckling, using the other hand to grip my jaw roughly, pulling me closer to his face, his minty breath filling my lungs, that intoxicating smell, once again. Malfoy grey eyes looked into my spring like-green eyes, he tilted his head, the hair falling to the side when he did so, and said.</p><p>
  <b> <em>"They get punished."</em> </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>⸺<b><em>V SPEAKS !</em></b><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b> <em>THE TENSTION THAT IS OCCURING BETWEEN THEM.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>i hope this chapter was good! i will try to update more, but they could be slow updates. and i apologize for that.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>this is a semi- burn, i have decided that for sure.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>THIS HAD 4,107 WORDS:)</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>i am so unbelievably grateful for everyone who is reading</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>or had read the story so far. thank you!</em> </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>───────────❏.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b> <em>REMINDER AND DISCLAIMERS !</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>if you do not feel comfortable with them being</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>in fourth year with all the spice and stuff,</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>imagine them as 16/17, that is what i am doing.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>but if you are not a fan of spice, angst, or any of the above.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>please do not continue reading, as the following chapters</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>may or may not trigger the audience.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>↓</b>
</p><p>
  <b>also, i do not own any of the movies or books,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>all of the rights go to jk rowling, and the producers/writers.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>i only own my original characters and the plot of them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>©-vrosee</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>❝<b><em>PLEASE DRACO.</em></b>❞</p>
<p>𝐖𝐀𝐑𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆 : this chapter includes things that may trigger the audience; mature language and themes.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">DIFFERENT LIGHT</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DRACO MALFOY</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>"THEY GET PUNISHED." </b>Her eyes widened in front of me once I said that sentence to her. The scent of her was filling my nostrils and going straight to my lungs. Her hair smelled like vanilla, like the sweet frozen dessert at an ice cream shop, while she smelled like fresh lavender, the kind that you would find growing in the late springtime, the smell of her was intoxicating, it was disgusting.</p>
<p>I could feel the smoothness of her skin underneath my fingers as I had my hands wrapped around her neck firmly. Just by looking at her in this lighting under the moon, I could see the details on her face clearly; her jade green eyes glisten when being reflected on by the light, the freckles that decorated her face like a painting, the rising pink tint on her cheeks, and lastly I glanced at her lips. They were a blush color, the natural sultry pout that was held on her face made it so hard not to try a kiss her then and now, it was the desire to feel what her lips would feel like on mine. See if the way they tasted, was as sweet as the way they looked.</p>
<p>
  <em>She's a half-blood, a disgrace to the wizarding world. Snap out of it.</em>
</p>
<p>The only reason I feel the need to kiss her though is because then the bet will be finished a lot faster, yeah thats it. I could tell by how she was reacting under my touch that it would be quite easy to make her fall for me. For Salazar sake, shes filthy, she has filth stained skin, her blood was dirty and disgusting, I would never want to be near her if it wasn't for the bet. It took everything in me not to push her to the ground and walk off to wash my hands, the feeling of her made my skin itchy, and it irritated me.</p>
<p>"We should get to work, shall we?" I raised my eyebrow at the brunette in front of me, while letting go of her throat and allowing my hand to fall gently to the side of my body.</p>
<p>All she could do was nod, I smirked. The feeling of overpowering someone, feels like you have all the power in the world at that moment, the power from both that person and you. We began to walk over to where I had placed all my stuff, when I noticed Harper staring out at the stars, it seemed pathetic to me of why she was so interested in these type of things, I scrunched my face up in displeasure. I coughed, trying to get her attention, but her bright green eyes were attached to the sky, for what, for fucking what? To stare at the glistening stars that are up in the air?</p>
<p>I scoffed, walking over to the brown haired girl. Right when I was about to speak up when she whispered something, as if she was speaking to herself.</p>
<p>"It's beautiful more than ever tonight." She sighed in some type of adoration.</p>
<p>"So why are you so obsessed with the sky right now? Are you just weird like that." I spit out harshly though she doesn't seemed phase by my remark, when all she does is look at me with her eyebrow raised and gives me a small smile before looking away.</p>
<p>"It's not weird, some of us just like to observe the sky. I come here for two reasons."</p>
<p>"And what are those reasons shortcake." I ask.</p>
<p>"Wouldn't you love to know and stop with the nickname please." she exclaimed softly and sarcastically.</p>
<p>"Of course I wouldn't, and no, I wont, just because I love to see how easily irritated you can get. Thanks for asking nicely though." I raised my eyesbrow and nodded my head whilst smirking.</p>
<p>"My dad loved the stars."</p>
<p>
  <em>Loved?</em>
</p>
<p>She nodded before speaking, I must've said that out loud, "he died." My furrowed eyebrows released their tension, my lips parting at her words.</p>
<p>"My mother always told me stories about how they would stand at the astronomy tower all night, risk getting in trouble, just to watch the stars and talk about life. I find it very charming, the life they had seemed as though it was a perfect relationship they had. She never one told me about how he died or what his name was. I know that he was a Slytherin, and I know how they met, but thats all." I know this probably wasn't the time to say a joke, but I really did not care.</p>
<p>"Ah so little miss shortcake here, could have been a Slytherin?" I chuckled mockingly to her.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <b>MELODY HARPER</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Shut up. You literally can't take anything I say seriously, can you?" I remarked harshly.</p>
<p>He held his hands up in a defensive manner, "alright, alright. Chill out Harper, geez." Malfoy rolled his eyes at me. "Continue on with your story," he held out his hand to me as if he was granting me permission.</p>
<p>"That's kind of it, I don't really know how to explain it, part of me hopes that I can find out who he truly was, but the other part is telling me that he his identity was kept a secret for a reason." Pity shined in his eyes, but I was quick to stop him from doing or saying anything. "Don't pity me. It's fine, really. Let's just get back to work please." Malfoy just nodded his head, his lips pressed firmly together.</p>
<p>When we sat down, I couldn't help but glance at Malfoy again, just to see how he looked in this lighting once again. I don't have a clue why I was doing this, especially if its Malfoy. His face seemed calm, not tense or displeased, but normal? His grey iris' eyes scanning over the pages of his potions book, moving his head whenever his eyesight goes to the other side of book. His jaw was usually clenched together, but when it wasn't tense, he still had his sharp features.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <b>THIRD PERSON POV</b>
</p>
<p>Melody kept staring at him, being completely oblivious to the fact that he was looking at her through the corner of his eyes. He assumed that she must've noticed that she had been staring because Melody began to widen her eyes and blink rapidly before quickly grabbing her book, pretending to read. Draco's mouth had been curving into a smirk, but instead, became a small smile when he realized the sight in front of him. She definitely was a one for sore eyes, but he would never admit that. Only Merlin knows how much trouble he would be in if his family, more precisley his father found out about the thoughts that were in his mind that were swarmed with the images of the half-blood Ravenclaw.</p>
<p>Throughout the rest of the night, both had been sneaking glances towards each other, sometimes they were lock with each other, but then quickly look away in hopes that they will forget that it happened. Either their hands or their legs would end up brushing next to each other and they both would pull them back away, while apologizing for it. Sometimes they would let their hands linger on top of each other because of the comforting warmth that had been radiating off of them. Melody had an aching feeling to be closer to him, her mind kept screaming at her to either scoot towards him or pull him closer, though she didn't want to be pushed away or have to deal with him spitting awful remarks at her. As the night got colder, Melody ended up getting colder and started to shiver, to which Draco noticed straight away.</p>
<p>Draco had also wanted to be closer to her, he thought that this was the perfect moment to finally achieve what <em>he wanted</em>, though he would never say that to her or anyone. He had a better idea instead of giving her his jacket; leaning over to her, he grabbed the book the was placed on her lap, and pulled it to him. Her eyes expanded drastically, looking at him, blantly curious and kind of furious on why he would do that when they both needed to get some more of the work done.</p>
<p>"Give it back, I need to do my part of the work."</p>
<p>"Just take a break shortcake." She rolled her eyes, shaking her head at him.</p>
<p><b>"</b><b><em>Please Draco.</em></b><b>"</b> This had caught Draco off guard and she knew it, he looked into her eyes with a emotion that she couldn't detect. He was taken aback because people never usually called him by him first name. He couldn't help but have an uneasy feeling brew up in his stomach, he couldn't tell  from the way her soft voice spoke out his name. She took the chance to grab the potions textbook away from his hands, but he immediately noticed her intentions. Draco grabbed her arms while dragging her over to him, trying to find the ticklish spots on her body. One of his hands were wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest, while the other was moving around her body, causing Melody to squirm and laugh.</p>
<p>Melody's laugh in his ears sounded entrancing, the sound played in his ears the whole time even when she had stopped at one point. He hadn't heard her laugh before, Merlin, he hadn't even noticed her until this year. He began to wonder how, she was friends with the <em>oh so famous golden trio </em>or were they the golden quartet? He had no idea, but she hadn't begun hanging with the female Weasley and Lovegood until 2nd year apparently since she was a year older than them, so where was she in her first year?</p>
<p>Only Melody knew the answer to that. In her first year, she had ended up getting nightmares and her body would tend to feel a sense of burning, like how Harry felt in his scar, but hers was all throughout her body. So she tended to stay in her dormitories for a couple days depending on how bad the pain one, but no one except the teachers knew of this. She kept it a secret for the most part, she knew that the staff already was aware of why she would feel this type of suffering, but the only thing that she didn't know was that should would soon figure it out as well, maybe sooner than expected.</p>
<p>When Melody was being attacked with his hands while she was frantically moving around, she heard his laugh for the first time. It was a genuine one, she started to ponder how someone with such a pure happy laugh, could have such a cold demeanor and heart. How someone who seems to have the worst intentions towards people, someone who bullies others on a daily and doesn't care about anyone but themselves, seem so calm and at home.</p>
<p>Draco definitely didn't have the best life, having to put up to his fathers standards and try to make him proud, and even when he tried all he could, it still wasn't enough. The Malfoy family had quite a reputation that they had to stand by, maybe sometimes you would think they were a perfect family; having all the money they wanted, and getting anything they could get, but there were things that happened behind the doors, some things that even Draco couldn't figure out.</p>
<p>The two had one main thing in common, they were both somehow broken and missing something in some way. The time at the astronomy tower ended up being something that both of them couldn't forget. Melody and Draco ended up looking at each other, no sneers, no disgusts, just a blank slate for the both of them. Melody was the first to break the blank looks that were plastered on their faces but giving him a small smile, which he responded with a small playful eyeroll and a smile back. Little did they know that when did hung out that night, a piece of their heart left with the other. They saw each other in a different light.</p>
<p>"I guess we should head back to the common rooms, shouldn't we?" Melody asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah I guess so.." He trailed off, he hadn't wanted this night to come to an end, oddly enough he found comfort and some sort of happiness, as you could say with the half-blood Ravenclaw.</p>
<p>"Walk me back," she questioned him with a small smile.</p>
<p>"Oh are you too scared to walk back <em>Melody.</em>" Her name rolled off of his tongue naturally, she liked it.</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes and giggled, which she sometimes to never does. She was one to usually laugh with her friends, not giggle with some boy she met or was hanging out with. There was a silence between the two of them when she had giggled and not said anything after his sentence, but the two had somehow ended up walking together down the steps and through the corridors, Melody was the first to break the silence and say, "I liked that."</p>
<p>Draco had ended up stopping in his place, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Liked what? Being scared to walk back, geez── I knew you were weird but not that──" Melody cut him off quickly by slapping his shoulder.</p>
<p>"No, not that. I like when you say my name." His mouth made an 'O' shape.</p>
<p>"Then I like it when you say my name, <em>Mel.</em>" He chuckled mockingly to me.</p>
<p>"Okay, now you're pushing your luck, Draco."</p>
<p>"Oh really now, Mel." He continued to say.</p>
<p>"Fine, fine. I give up, keep calling me whatever you want, <em>Dray.</em>" His face immediately dropped.</p>
<p>Draco shook his head and moved his fingers back and forth dramatically, trying to tell her no. "Nope, don't call me that."</p>
<p>Melody put her hands up by her shoulders and shrugged. "What it's only fair. You call me Mel and I call you Dray." She smiled.</p>
<p>Everytime he tried to say no or something, that smile of hers stopped him. The pearly white teeth gleaming at him, the way they looked just radiated some type of energy that prevented him from doing or saying anything. By the time they stopped walking, they were already at the Ravenclaw tower.</p>
<p>"Guess this is my stop, thanks for walking with me. You honestly didn't have to."</p>
<p>"Well, I mean──" Melody slapped his chest with her hand.</p>
<p>"Seriously Malfoy." He slapped his hands over his chest being the dramatic person he is.</p>
<p>"Back to last names are we Harper." She shook her head, looking downwards whilst biting her lower lip. Draco's eyes darted to them, unintentionally biting his own.</p>
<p>"Stop doing that." She let go of her lip in confusion.</p>
<p>"Doing what." She ended up pulling her bottom lip back inbetween her teeth after that sentence.</p>
<p>"That." He pointed at her lip. "Stop biting."</p>
<p>"Why?" She chuckled in puzzlement.</p>
<p>"Just don't Melody. You should get to bed, see you tomorrow." And Draco had began to walk on, Melody watched his for a sec before turning around and answering the riddle that her house's portrait had given her. She decided to take one glance back around to look at him, not knowing that she would make eye contact with his piercing stare. She just smiled softly and turned back to her house tower and walked in.</p>
<p>Melody had ended up heading straight to bed since Luna was already resting in their dormitories, unaware to the fact that when Draco had arrived back to his common room, his friends were talking about the bet that he was given.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>When Draco had opened the the portrait in the dungeons that held his house's common room, he had a smile on his face, it was a different feeling that he wasn't used to, he liked that feeling, but his smile soon dropped when he overheard the conversation between his friends.</p>
<p>"Do you think he'll complete the bet?" Crabbe asked.</p>
<p>Blaise smugly looked at him. "Of course he will, it's Malfoy."</p>
<p>Milo had just been sitting there looking uncomfortable by how his friends were talking. Milo looked over to the door that had been opening, seemingly the only person who noticed Draco walked in. When Draco made eye contact with Milo, he saw Milo's eyes glance at the other boys and shook his head trying to make sure they dont notice him. Much to both of the boys' dismay, they had.</p>
<p>"Hey Malfoy, come over here." Goyle said, waving his arm for Draco to come join them.</p>
<p>Draco walked over to the rest of his friend group, Pansy being included. He didn't even get a chance to walk and find a place to sit since Pansy had grabbed his arm bringing him next to her.</p>
<p>"So Dray──" Before she continued, Draco gave her an irritated look when she said the nickname that Melody had called him.</p>
<p>"Don't call me that." He snarled.</p>
<p>Pansy was taken aback by his sudden harsh tone. "What why?"</p>
<p>"Just dont Parkinson." She raised both her hands up in a surrending type of way.</p>
<p>"As Pansy had been saying, how is the bet going?" Blaise spoke, Draco had completely forgotten about it. A pit had began to form in the bottom of him stomach.</p>
<p>"What?" Draco asked, his face paling from their question.</p>
<p>"The bet? With the girl we saw on the train? She's a filthy half-blood isn't she?" Goyle gave a look of disgust when he had spoken the words filthy half-blood.</p>
<p>Draco began to grit his teeth and ball his hands to form fists, he hadn't known why he was angry, when his friends started talking about the bet and how she was a half-blood, it just triggered something inside of him.</p>
<p>"I'm going to bed." He announced, with irritation laced in his voice.</p>
<p>Pansy carressed his arm, he shot her a glare while pulling his arm back. He didn't even let his friends respond to his sudden words and headed straight to his dormitory.<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <b>THE TIME SKIP IS HORRIBLE BUT WE NEEDED ONE.</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>MELODY HARP</b>
  <b>ER</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>When I had woken up for my class, I had made sure that I would not be late this time. I was walking through the corridors when my body had collided with a hard chest. I ended up almost falling forward until two arms grabbed onto me, making sure I would not end up with my body against the stone floor.</p>
<p>"I am so sorry." I looked up to be met with a pair of sterling grey eyes. They reminded me of Draco, but I knew they weren't his.</p>
<p>"I-It's fine. Don't worry." He smiled towards me. Out of no where its like he remembered something, because his face morphed into something else.</p>
<p>"I apologize again, I hadn't introduced myself," he held his hand out to me, "I'm Cedric Diggory."</p>
<p>I looked at his hand before shaking it, "Im Melody Harper."</p>
<p>"I know who you are, i've seen you with the Gryffindors, and you're kind of known around here." I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. "Well at least, for the people I know and talk to."</p>
<p>"Wait, what do you mean, i'm '<em>known here.'? </em>" He chuckled thinking that I was playing along with his words until he took grasp on the situation and noticed that I wasn't laughing.</p>
<p>"You're serious?" I nodded my head. "Either all the guys like you, well most of them or all the girls want to be you."</p>
<p>"You can't be serious." I let out a breathy response.</p>
<p>"I am, I promise."</p>
<p>"Okay Mr. Diggory, if you say so, but I really need to get class or else i'll be late." He looked around for a second.</p>
<p>"What's your class?" He asked.</p>
<p>I looked at him bewildered on why he was wondering, no one except my friends ask that, I guess you could say.</p>
<p>"Just tell me." He pushed with a smile.</p>
<p>"Fine, Its DADA." He did an 'ah' head movement with his mouth open.</p>
<p>"With professor Moody, i'm assuming." I nodded my head. "Well let me walk you there."</p>
<p>"Okay?"</p>
<p>We had a silence while we were walking, though it wasn't awkward, it was more of a family type of aura around us. It didn't take that long to walk to the classroom, although Cedric tended to grab my arm because I would walk in the wrong direction from spacing out most of the time and it would end with both of us laughing from it.</p>
<p>'Well, here we are."</p>
<p>"Thank you Cedric." Before I could walk in he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.</p>
<p>"Be careful, something about Moody seems off." He whispered.</p>
<p>I nodded my head, "I will, don't worry."</p>
<p>I walked into the room while everyone was still chatting, no one had realized I walked in, at least I didn't see one particular person staring at me. I looked around, noticing a spot next to Hermione, and I decided to take it. Hermione turned to me with a bright smile, eye glimering as she seems as though she's excited to see me.</p>
<p>"You're here! Finally, the boys were bothering me, never leave me alone with them please." She begged in a sarcastically dramatic manner. I laughed at her.</p>
<p>"I promise Mione'. You'll never guess who I ran into before class."</p>
<p>"Who?" She asked.</p>
<p>"Cedric."Her eyes widened.</p>
<p>"Diggory?" I nodded towards her, "the really cute Hufflepuff."</p>
<p>"He's not that attractive." Hermione gave me a look of disbelief.</p>
<p>"You can't be serious." She exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Shh," I whispered harshly to her, looking around to make sure no one else was listening. "Fine, he may be cute, but he's not my type."</p>
<p>My bushy haired friend perked with interest by this particular sentence.</p>
<p>"Oh, so who is your type." My mind travelled back to that certain blonde Slytherin automatically, I thought about the night at the astronomy tower, how we actually got along for the most part. Hermione must've noticed my spacing out because her mouth grew into a wide expression, before pushing my shoulder.</p>
<p>"You already like someone? It's only been what, a couple weeks since school started." She said.</p>
<p>"Wait who likes someone?" We both turned our heads and noticed Harry and Ron looked at us with a wondering look.</p>
<p>"I presume Melody does." Hermione blurted out. I look over at her with a look that said, "What the hell Hermione?" All she did was look at me and shrug.</p>
<p>"Bloody hell, who is it Mel?"</p>
<p>"N-No one." Harry noticed my stuttering.</p>
<p>"She does, she likes someone." He exclaimed while pointing at me.</p>
<p>"And how do you know that <em>scarhead. </em>" I teasingly used the nickname he doesn't like.</p>
<p>"One, dont call me that. Two, you were stuttering."</p>
<p>"Okay, let's just stop talking about it before someone listens and it causes unnecessary drama." I said. Little did I know, a particular Slytherin was scowling my way by the whole conversation, his eyes were brewing a storm that was filled with anger, irritation, jealousy and maybe hurt.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <b>THIRD PERSON POV (sorry for switching povs alot, i just didn't want dracos thoughts in melodys pov, i will be keeping the rest of the chapter in third pov.</b>
</p>
<p>He didn't know why he was getting upset at her words, but he did know that all he wanted to do was take her by the arm and drag her all the way to his dormitory and do whatever he wanted to her. They hadn't talked in weeks and it was bugging him. They went from having a fun time at the astronomy tower to ignoring each other once again. They also needed to work on the project. He was upset in general with her.</p>
<p>He wanted to punish her, tie her arms up against the headboard, and fuck the living daylight out of her to where she wouldn't be able to walk for a week or more. He began to imagine what she would look like on her knees with her pretty pink lips wrapped around his dick, how it would feel to see her doe green eyes looking up at him while he put one of his hands in her hair, and pushing deeper to feel her gag against him. Draco wanted to see her eyes water from the pressure that was in her mouth when he would thrust harder while pulling her head back, and her hair tangled up through his large hands. He wondered how it would feel like to go into her, feel her wrapped around his throbbing member, and pound her senseless. Make her beg for him to stop or slow down, and to feel her aching core tighten around his member while she reached her climax. Draco wanted to look into her eyes and see them fill up with pleasure, see her face scrunch up in ectasy as she released over him. He wanted to release in her. He was never one to release in girls, only on their stomachs or backs but he had this burning desire to pound straight into her, to hit her cervix until it began to ache and release all of his cum right inside it.</p>
<p>His thoughts were quickly cut off when professor Moody burst through the door.</p>
<p>"Alastor Moody." He began to write his name on the board.</p>
<p>"Ministry malcontent. And your new defence against the dark arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions?" He waited a second before speaking again. "When it comes to the dark arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?"</p>
<p>Melody looked over to her bestfriend who quickly shot up her hand. Moody nodded for her to answer.</p>
<p>"Three sir."</p>
<p>"And they are so named?" His eyes lingered on Melody as if he knew her which gave her some sort of chills, maybe Cedric was right about him being off she began to think.</p>
<p>"Because they are unforgivable. Use of any one of them will⸺" she was cut off my the professor.</p>
<p>"Will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban. Correct. Now the ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared, you need to find somewhere else to put your chewing gum other than the underside of your desk Mr Finnigan!" He exclaimed at Seamus.</p>
<p>"Aw no way, the old codger can see out the back of his head." A kid spoke out it bewilderment.</p>
<p>Mad eye ended up throwing a piece of chalk a the kid in the back. Melody looked at the professor with shock written all over her face. "You can't just throw things at students!" All Moody did was look at her before turning to the class.</p>
<p>"So, which curse shall we see first?" He looked around for a student to pick on. "WEASLEY!" he roared out. Ron whimpered "yes," while looking at Moody with fear soaring his body.</p>
<p>"Give us a curse," Moody yelled out.</p>
<p>"Well, my dad did tell me about one. The Imperius Curse." Ron said while tilting his head to the side a bit.</p>
<p>"Ahhh yes, your father would know all about that. Gave the ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why." The professor proclaimed. Moody began to open a jar that was sitting on the desk in front of a classroom.</p>
<p>"Hello. What a little beauty." He said while grabbing his wand and using The Imperius Curse to bring the spider out of the jar and around the classroom, he stopped above Ron and hovered it quite close to his red hair. "Don't worry. Completely harmless." The class seemed unsettled, mostly Ron, due to the fact he was afraid of spiders.</p>
<p>He began to hover the spider above some girls hands, which caused Melody and some others to look at it with disgust. "But if she bites... she's lethal!" Now that made Melody freak out a bit.</p>
<p>Draco had began to laugh at everyones faces, much to his dismay, Moody noticed.</p>
<p>"What are you laughing at?" Moody then flicked his wand towards Draco and caused the spider o land on his face. He started to wave his hands to have his friends get it off of him, but everyone was just laughing. Melody on the other hand was trying to get him to stop.</p>
<p>"Stop it! You're being cruel!" He turned his head to Melody, and everyone went quiet.</p>
<p>"And who might you be." He started walking over to her, causing her to tumble back into her seat a bit, but she kept standing.</p>
<p>"Melody. Melody Harper." A smug smirk appeared on his face and he began licking his tongue out more frantically.</p>
<p>"Ah yes, Ms. Harper. Mind repeating what you were saying." Draco tried to shake his head at Melody in hopes she would stop and not get in trouble.</p>
<p>"I said, you need to stop being so cruel to the students." Moody raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"I'm not being cruel Ms. Harper, I am just teaching the class. Now would you mind taking a seat and let me continue." Melody had not wanted to get in trouble so she mumbled a 'yes sir' and sat down.</p>
<p>"Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only do did you-know-whose bidding under the influence of the imperious curse. But here's the rub, how do we sort out the liars?" He began to mumble some words like, "another.. another.. come on come on." He then noticed one of Melody's bestfriends. "Longbottom is it? Up."</p>
<p>Neville hesitantly stood up.</p>
<p>"Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for herbology." Moody says.</p>
<p>"There's the um," Melody looked at her friend nervously because she was one of the only people who knew what he went through. "The Cruciatus Curse."</p>
<p>"Correct! Correct! come come." He moved his hand, telling Neville to come to the front. "Particularly nasty. The torture curse." He this began to use the curse on the spider, causing it to squeal. Neville kept squinting his eyes and moving backwards.</p>
<p>"Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him, stop it!" Both Hermione and Melody spoke in usion, banging their hands on the table.</p>
<p>"Perhaps you could give us the last unforgivable curse, Ms. Harper." Everyone looks at her. Melody hands began to shake from what had been happening in class.</p>
<p>"No, I will not. Screw you and your teaching." She grabbed her bag before storming out of the room, everyone shocked by her use of words in the classroom, especially to a teacher.</p>
<p>"Since Ms. Harper was unable answer it, it is called the killing curse. Only one person is known to have survived it. And he's sitting in this room." Moody began to walk to a student until he stood in front of him. Harry Potter.</p>
<p>Draco saw everyone paying attention to the teacher and Harry, so he took the chance to sneak out of the classroom, which luckily no one, not even Hermione noticed him. Draco saw this as a chance to go speak to Melody, to figure out what was going on, and why she was reacting like that. He had not known why he wanted to check on her, it was just a sudden urge, and he felt as if, if he didn't do so, he would regret it.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>⸺<b><em>V SPEAKS !</em></b><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>THE FLUFF IN THE BOOK, I HAD TO ADD SOME.</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>i hope this chapter was good, it took a lot of work,</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>since i was unmotivated and something had occured over the week</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>that caused me to be inactive. i will try to update more,</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>but they could be slow updates. and i apologize for that.</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>did you guys like dracos mature thoughts ;)</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>don't worry, that's not even close to how the smut will be written.</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>THIS HAD OVER 5000 WORDS:)</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>i apologize for changing the povs so much in this chapter,</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>if i didn't the chapter would have ended up weirdly,</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>but don't worry! they wont change that much next time.</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>i am so unbelievably grateful for everyone, again!</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>for who is reading or had read the story so far.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>thank you, i wont be able to thank you enough!</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>───────────❏.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>REMINDER AND DISCLAIMERS !</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>if you do not feel comfortable with them beingi</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>n fourth year with all the spice and stuff,</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>imagine them as 16/17, that is what i am doing.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>but if you are not a fan of spice, angst, or any of the above.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>please do not continue reading,</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>as the following chaptersmay or may not trigger the audience.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>↓</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>also, i do not own any of the movies or books,</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>all of the rights go to jk rowling, and the producers/writers.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>i only own my original characters and the plot of them.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>amelia kimberly will come in for the fifth year, and you</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>will see the twist i have planned.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>©dracoswifeykk</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>❝ <b><em>I THOUGHT YOU WERE PUT IN RAVENCLAW FOR A REASON?</em></b> ❞<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">GOBLET OF FIRE</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>THIRD P</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>OV</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>RUNNING DOWN THE HALLWAY, </b>Draco was searching everywhere to find Melody. He wondered how someone so small could run so fast. He would move his head to look through the corridors that were on the side of him in hopes that she may just be standing there, waiting for him somehow. After about a minute or so, he turned his head to the ledge, that lead out to an opening so that you were able to look at the beautiful view outside that is surrounding the castle, and thats when he spotted her. Melody's brown locks were flowing to the side from the wind blowing on her. He stood there watching her for second, the sun was shinging on her face causing her skin to glow a radiant golden yellow color, her green eyes became more vibrant. The wind would cause strands of her hair to fall on her face which made her move her small hand across her face, Melody would rub her face in an exhaused manner, and then rested them on her neck while tilting her head back to lay on top of them.</p>
<p>Eventually, he started to walk towards her, this had her turn around towards him, due to hearing his footsteps come closer to her. She gave him a small smile before turning around, resting her hands on the top of the ledge. Draco could tell something was off, so he kept stepping towards her until he was side by side with her, he then turned to look at her before slowly letting his head fall back to the view in front of him.</p>
<p>"You okay? " He asked.</p>
<p>She shrugged her shoulders, " I guess."</p>
<p>Draco tilted his mouth to where it formed a lopsided frown. "You can tell me you know." All she did was look at him with one eyebrow raised before rolling her eyes slightly and closing them.</p>
<p>"Okay, what's wrong with you?" She huffed and then rotated her body in a upset manner towards him.</p>
<p>"I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Melody said a bit harshly to where Draco was taken back from her sudden tone. His eyes widened and he let out a chuckle of disbelief.</p>
<p>"Why are you being like this all of a sudden?" He questions in an urging way, as if trying to figure out what is going on so he can fix it.</p>
<p>"Being like what?" She said sarcastically rudely.</p>
<p>"Mel," he said in a softer tone, "you do know you can talk to me right." He didn't know that Melody can switch into a different persona faster than you could say quidditch. She gave him a laugh, not a genuine one, but a laugh that you give someone when they say something crazy.</p>
<p>"Really?" He gave her a look basically asking why she would say that. "Oh my god, you're serious. Did you really think just because we laughed and got along at the astronomy tower meant that we were friends?" Draco didn't know why but those words struck something in him that made him was to grab onto his chest due to the feeling.</p>
<p>"No of course not Harper, never one would I want to become friends with a filthy half-blood" he said with a sneer on his face and coldness recognizable in his voice, then walked away from her without a second to look back.</p>
<p>Melody stared at his back before turning away, letting out a sigh. She realized she ruined something that hadn't even really started and it hurt, she hadn't known why, maybe it was because of what he called her, but whatever it was, it did hurt, it hurt real fucking bad. He probably wasn't going to talk to her anymore after this, obviously, and probably go back to his old way of teasing and keep shooting snarky remarks at her. Just the thought of that made her heart pull, but she ignored it, he was just a stupid pureblood boy who thought he was better than everyone else.</p>
<p>She had taken one last view of the scenery before walking back inside to go find her Gryffindor friends, as well as Luna.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>  ⸻⸻⸻<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Melody had soon realized that class would be ending for her other friends who were in professor Moody's room, so she decided to wait by the staircase for them, until she noticed Neville was already there.</p>
<p><em>Did he get out early or did they all get out?  </em>She thought.</p>
<p>"Hey Neville," She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>He looked back at who it was and gave her a slight smile. "Hey Melody."</p>
<p>"Why are you here alone?" The brunette Ravenclaw asked.</p>
<p>"Everyone got out of class, but I needed sometime by myself. When Moody did t-the cur-curse, I just couldn't move, it felt like I was paralyzed." She rubbed his arm gently, "I feel something off about him, he almost freaked me out as much as Snape does."</p>
<p>Melody looked at him and said, "I get it Neville, it was wrong of him to do that especially when he knew what happened to your parents." Neville flinched slightly by her words. She scrunched her face, "i'm sorry Neville, I forgot that you don't like it when I say those words."</p>
<p>"Its okay Melody, I know you didn't mean to." Before Mel could respond, they overheard that snarky cold voice behind them.</p>
<p>"Ah, look at the two lovebirds, this is repulsive. Find somewhere else to flirt with each other instead of in the open corridor." Jealousy was in Malfoys eyes, but it was hidden away behind all of his other emotions, though you could still see it. Melody rolled her eyes at him comment.</p>
<p>"Shove off, will you?" His eyes snap to her and then narrowed.</p>
<p>"Ooh, why don't you make me." The platinum haired Slytherin smirked at her, knowing he got to her by the way her body stopped for a second.</p>
<p>"Oh, I will Malfoy." She was about to throw a punch at him, her hand was formed into a fist, nails were digging into her skin. Her arm was almost in the air, until she felt someone grab it.</p>
<p>"Don't do it Melody, he's not worth it. You'll get in trouble." Neville whispered in her ear.</p>
<p>Melody bit her lip, Malfoy's stone grey eyes darted to where she had her bottom lip pulled in between her teeth. He started to move in an uncomortable way, Melody was oblivious to the fact that he was staring and just turned away. Malfoy quickly went back into his cold demeanor and said "Of course," he scoffed, "listen to your boyfriend Harper."</p>
<p>She turned her head over her shoulder and gave him a dead expression. "I will not hesitate to punch you right now. You're lucky Neville's holding me back."</p>
<p>"They why don't you tell Longbottom to let you go. Then maybe you can show me how you punch, oh wait, you can't. If you do, I bet if will feel like a feather hitting my face." Now that pissed Melody off.</p>
<p>"Neville, let go of me." He shook his head, she looked at him in the eye and said, "Neville, now." He slowly let go of her, and while Malfoy had his head turned, thats when she took the chance to hit him. Her fist impacted his cheek, causing him to stumble back into his goons. Malfoy grabbed his cheek, before looking at her with wide eyes.</p>
<p>"You're fucking psycho," He shook his head while exclaiming.</p>
<p>"Mess with me again Malfoy, I dare you," She narrowed her eyes at him before saying, "I fucking dare you." In one of the coldest tones she could ever do, it didn't even sound like her, everyone around her, including herself, were in shock from it.</p>
<p>"Let's go guys." Malfoy said to his friends while looking at Melody with a cold look, but his eyes showed desperation for maybe them to at least talk privately, all she did was poke her tongue to the inside of her cheek, showing that she was pissed off. She watched the Slytherins walk off, looking back at her and Neville, while giving them dirty looks.</p>
<p>Only a couple minutes after Malfoy and his friends left, her other Gryffindor friends eventually popped up, Melody had to find Luna and talk to her, so she looked at Hermione and asked, "Do you think that you could hangout with Neville for a second? I have to go find Luna."</p>
<p>"Of course Melody, you're going to be seeing when people put their names in the cup right?" Melody looked at her and nodded, "okay, i'll see you later then, bye Melody."</p>
<p>"Bye Mione'." She said tenderly.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>  ⸻⸻⸻<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Luna had been sitting in the library when Melody found her, they had not talked recently and Melody found herself feeling quite guilty. Although she knew Luna loved to adventure by herself, or that should would hang out with Ginny and Neville, Melody still have a pit that kept growing in her stomach, that she felt something was going to happen.</p>
<p>Melody walked over to the table that Luna sat at, and pulled out a chair to sit down.</p>
<p>"Hey Luna." The blonde looked up.</p>
<p>"Hey Melody, how are you?" She responds in her usual soft voice.</p>
<p>Melody sighed and looked down at the table, "i'm okay." Luna could tell something was wrong, so she put her quill down and looked up at Melody.</p>
<p>"I know you're not, i'm guessing you're upset about a certain Slytherin." The brunette opened her mouth multiple times, trying to speak by nothing seemed to come out.</p>
<p>"W-What do y-you mean?" Melody stuttered.</p>
<p>"Melody, i'm not dumb. I can tell you're catching feelings for him." Luna said.</p>
<p>"I am not catching feelings for anyone. Especially Malfoy." Melody said offendedly.</p>
<p>Luna chuckled, "think that all you want Mel, but I think you guys should talk it out. You would be good for each other."</p>
<p>"It's just, I didn't mean to lash out on him. You know how I can get sometimes, I just got irritated for no reason. It's hard for me to talk about my feelings and explain what's going on, I don't usually like to worry people."</p>
<p>"I get that Mel, maybe try telling him that."</p>
<p>"And if he doesn't believe me?" Melody asked, a tint of sadness lingering in her voice.</p>
<p>"Then he lost someone who could show him the light." Luna said. Before she could ask what she mean't by show him the light, Luna grabbed her stuff and was about to head out.</p>
<p>"Wait, Luna?"</p>
<p>She turned towards Melody.</p>
<p>"Yeah Mel?"</p>
<p>"Can we, I don't know, hang out sometime? We've been kind of distant and I apologize." Melody said.</p>
<p>"Yeah of course, tonight in the dormitory, we will have a girls night. Maybe we can sneak in Ginny and Hermione." Luna said with a smile.</p>
<p>"Yeah, okay. I'll ask them when everyone is putting their name in the Goblet." She smilled and waved before skipping out the door. Melody was about  to stand up and leave, when she noticed someone enter library. When she was staring at him, she realized it was a professor. Moody to be exact. He had been grabbing a book about potions.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why would he need that? Isn't he supposed to research stuff about being a DADA teacher ?</em>
</p>
<p>Melody was too busy in her thoughts to notice someone right next to her, staring at her with amusement.</p>
<p>"Spying on a teacher I see, and here I thought you were smart." She froze. "Tch tch, how would the professors feel about this?" The voice said jokingly. Now Melody recognized the voice, she turned around while smiling to be met a pair of brown eyes.</p>
<p>"Hello there Freddie" Melody responded.</p>
<p>"So what is a girl like you doing in the library alone, at this hour, spying on a professor." He smirked towards her. She became baffled.</p>
<p>"I-I was not spying. I was merly just looking at what they were doing." She gave a nervous chuckle while having a coy smile.</p>
<p>"Uh huh, okay, if you say so Melody." He said sarcastically.</p>
<p>"Anyways, what are you doing here?" She asked whilst leaning against the table.</p>
<p>"Oh, I was just looking around till I spotted you. I have a question." Fred responded, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.</p>
<p>"And that is?" She moved her in a 'what' type of motion whilst looking up at him.</p>
<p>Fred leaned into her ear making sure that no one around them was present to hear what he was going to say. "Want to see what George and I are making to get our name in the Goblet." Her eyes widened.</p>
<p>"Fred," she harshly whispered, "isn't that illegal or something?"</p>
<p>He moved his head back an forth making an 'soandso' face. "It's an aging potion."</p>
<p>Melody scrunched her face in confusion.</p>
<p>Fred rolled his eyes at her, " <b><em>I thought you were put in Ravenclaw for a reason."</em></b></p>
<p>The brunette ended up smacking his chest multiple times to where he had to grab her wrists and pull them away from him.</p>
<p>"That was uncalled for." He said while laughing while giving her a pointed look.</p>
<p>"No, it was very called for. Just tell me what's going to happen when you take it." Melody urged.</p>
<p>Fred rolled his eyes at the Ravenclaw he was hovering over. "Well, once we take it, we hope that it was make us older to where the goblet can't tell our age, and will allow us to participate in the tournament."</p>
<p>Melody stared at him for a second with a face that says, you're really stupid, I hope to know that. The two of them bursted out laughing because they can never look at each other in the eye with a straight face. They had grown up with each other as well, Melody would go over to the Weasleys during the summertime and hangout with all of them. The twins would pull pranks on her, Ginny would always want to hang out with her, thats why they had been so close, and Ron.. Well he's just Ron. She had always been close to the Weasleys and if anything were to happen to them she would be heartbroken.</p>
<p>Fred and Melody were unknownst to the fact that someone had been in the library watching them. Although the person couldn't hear the conversation, they were not happy that Fred put his arm around Melody and that they were laughing together. That person had been glaring at them, their eyes burning with hatred, more so to Fred, but they were definitely glaring at both.</p>
<p>As they saw Fred wave goodbye to Melody and walk off, they decided to go and talk to the girl. They exited out the library and waited in an abandoned corridor that was pitch black to where you couldn't see anything. After a minute of standing there, they say Melody's brown hair in their view, so they grabbed her arm and pulled her into the same corridor that they were in.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <b>MELODYS HARPER</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>I had been trying to scream, but whoever had grabbed my arm, covered my mouth and get a firm grip that I was sure would leave a mark. I was frantically moving around, hitting and kicking wherever I could, but it was no use. They roughly pinned me to the stone wall of the corridor, my back had started to ache from the impact. I had closed my eyes to try and calm down my breathing.</p>
<p>I moved my head to the side to look at the light, that was beaming at the end of this corridor, to try and distract myself from whoever had grabbed me. All of a sudden, their large hand grabbed my chin and forced me to look at them. My breathing had hitched when I was met with the same pair of stone grey eyes that I had grown to like⸺ and hate every so often.</p>
<p>"Why was Weasley putting his arm around you." He spat harshly, pretty sure getting some on me.</p>
<p>"Because he is my friend." I tried to pry his hand of my chin, but he only grabbed my arms with his other hand, and held them do I couldn't move.</p>
<p>"Next time, tell him to not touch you." I looked at him in disbelief.</p>
<p>"Okay, why are you acting so defensive, he is one of my bestfriends. I grew up with him, he can put his arm around me all he wants." I didn't even know what was happening, but one minute I was against the wall with his hand around my chin, and the next, he had his hand gripping my throat, pulling me up to his face.</p>
<p>His rings on his hands were burning into my skin, he had not been trying to cut off my airway, but just squeezing enough for me to have trouble speaking. The veins on his arm and hand were promptly showing by the amount of tension from the pressure that was in his arm while he was holding onto my neck.</p>
<p>"I don't want him putting his grubby hands on you. So next time, you will tell him to take his hands off you or I will, okay." Draco said harshly, rather than it being a question, it was a statement.</p>
<p>I shook my head, who was he to tell me who could touch me and who couldn't. It wasn't like he was my boyfriend, father or anything, except merly an acquaintance, as least for now. Maybe one day in the near future we could possibly be civil, friends would probably be too much but civilization would be good.</p>
<p>"Excuse me." His larger hand was clutching onto my neck even harder.</p>
<p>"No, I won't allow you to tell me what to do." I said in a heavy breath.</p>
<p>Draco looked around while swiping his tongue along the front of his teeth and putting it into the side of his cheek, i've noticed he's done that when he's pissed off, maybe that's where i've learned that from? His eyes then darted to my lips, and back up to my eyes. I froze, it felt as if my heart dropped, I didn't know what to do. The tension between us was very heavy and thick, the silence was not making it any better.</p>
<p>He brought my lips close to his to where I could feel his breath on it, if I moved even an inch closer, there is no doubt in my mind that they would have touched and we would have ended up kissing. I mean I wouldn't have minded, but I have to remember, no matter if we end up closer or something, that he is my bestfriends enemy and it would feel as if I doul be betraying him.</p>
<p>"Aw, shortcake. Let's see how that works out for you. Okay?" He cooed sarcastically.</p>
<p>I glared at him. Apparantly he found this hilarious because all he did was do a pouty lip while smiling before laughing at me.</p>
<p>"I could just ignore you, you know?" I said. He looked off to the side for a second, before looking back at me.</p>
<p>"I think you would miss me too much, isn't right Harper?" I ended up giving him a bitchy smile.</p>
<p>Whilst biting my lip, I said, "I think you would too, right Draco." His eyes darted to the lip that I was biting.</p>
<p>"Stop it." Draco said while clenching jaw. His jawline was quite sharper up close, which was pretty damn attractive, but I can't just say that now can I.</p>
<p>"Aw, why?" I decided to tease him a bit further, knowing that I am getting him worked up.</p>
<p>He then grabbed my hip, pulling it up against him. I could feel his erection hard against me, which i'm pretty sure he was putting me on it, on purpose. I gulped and moved a bit uncomfortably, but it was no use. I could still feel it and I tried my best not to get turned on. The grip on my neck was still quite firm, so even if I tried to move again, it wouldn't work. He moved my head by pulling my neck towards the side of his face to where I could hear his whisper in my ear with his hoarse voice.</p>
<p>"I know we have only talked for a couple weeks, but I can't get you off my mind. My imagination runs wild when I think of you." I gave him an acuminate look, begging for him to stop before I start to imagine whatever he was thinking.</p>
<p>Draco smirks a bit before whispering once more. "I wont hesitate to fuck this shit out of you, right here, right now. Where everyone could possibly see us, or hear your moans echoing throughout the corridors from the pleasure I could give you. So either stop biting your lip, or Merlin help me, I will do exactly so." My core then began to throb, and heat had started to travel downwards. There was no way for me to clench my thighs together without him noticing, due to his knee being right in between them. A burning desire had started to form in my stomach, while he moved my head back to look at him. Our eyes were burning with desire, lust, but also irritation due to our constant obsession to nag and piss each other off.</p>
<p>I tried to speak but I had began to look like a gaping fish out of water, my mouth kept opening and closing, whilst trying to breath from his grip on my neck.</p>
<p>"Not so talkative now are you?"</p>
<p>"I-I should g-get going now." This seemed to do the trick, he began to look confused and his hands began to loosen from around my neck. I took this chance to push him away, and walk as fast as I could to where everyone was.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <b>UNEDITED</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>⸺<b><em>V SPEAKS !</em></b><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>IM SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS ONLY AROUND 3,700 WORDS :/ I TRIED</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>MAKING IT LONGER.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>sorry if the chapter isnt that good:/ ill try my best for the next one</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>I HAD SOME MOTIVATION, but its okay. im a little bit better now.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>i hope this chapter was good!</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>i will try to update more, but they could be slow updates.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>and i apologize for that.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>AGAIN i am so unbelievably grateful for everyone who is reading</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>or had read the story so far. thank you!</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>───────────❏.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>REMINDER AND DISCLAIMERS !</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>if you do not feel comfortable with them being</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>in fourth year with all the spice and stuff,</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>imagine them as 16/17, that is what i am doing.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>but if you are not a fan of spice, angst, or any of the above.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>please do not continue reading, as the following chapters</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>may or may not trigger the audience.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>↓</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>also, i do not own any of the movies or books,</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>all of the rights go to jk rowling, and the producers/writers.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>i only own my original characters and the plot of them.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>©-vrosee</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>❝ <b>HIS</b> <b>GREY EYES WERE HARD TO SEE FROM AFAR ,</b> <b>BUT I COULD TELL THEY WERE DIALATED AND THEY WERE INDEED HOODED .</b>❞<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">HOODED EYES</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>MELODY HARPER</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>I RAN TO WHERE I NORMALLY WOULD GO, </b>the black lake. We all have that place that makes us feel calm and relaxed, a place that is apart of you, without it, you don't know where you would've gone, or what would have happened.</p>
<p>Walking down to the lake, leaves that had fallen off of the trees, were crunching under my feet after each step I took. The sky was an eerie grey, the clouds that were up in the sky were quite dense, and murky, it ended up giving off this gloomy, overcast aura. I loved it.</p>
<p>I've always found weather that is dark and stormy-like to be as a sort of comfort ordeal. It's been quite my favorite type of weather growing up. I'd sit on my window sill, while reading one of my favorite books, that was sitting on the shelf in my room, and listen to the rain pour from the outside. When i'd look up, I could see the little rain pellets falling down the window; sometimes when I was growing up, I would pretend that they were having a race, I would watch certain droplets go faster than others, while some went quite slow. Half of them would slide down the glass and combine with the other, making them fall at a more increased rate.</p>
<p>The memory had ended up making me smile as I was walking to the lake. The grounding that was under my feet had changed, instead of it being dirt and dried, crunched up leaves. It was now, small and large grey pebbles scatter around. There were many larger rocks surrounding this area, some where you could sit at and talk with friends, some that you could carve into with a smaller rock, you could honestly do anything you wanted to here at the lake, no one to really see or judge you.</p>
<p>I looked over to this one rock that I would always go to since the second year. Although it was dusty and had quite a lot of dirt on it, the engraving I had carved was still visible on the bottom left of the grey stone. I walked over to the rock, leaning down to where I was sitting on the back of my heels, just enough to be able to rub off the dirt, not enough to hurt me. My pale hand moving forward and pressing the stone, my palm obviously felt quite cold from the stone, but it was a soothing feeling. I swiped my hand over the initials of mine, '<em>M . H ' </em>and tried to get as much of the grime off of it.</p>
<p>The palm of my small hand was now covered in a brown and grey coloring, I pressed my lips in a uptight form, before roughly wiping them on my rugged dark blue jeans. I looked around just to see if anyone else was present at the black lake before taking a seat on top of the rock that had my intials engraved.</p>
<p>There was a sturdy tree directly behind the rock, the bark wasn't rough and patchy, it was quite smooth to where you could rest your head on it. I leaned back, letting the top of my head fall gently on the tree before letting out a sigh and closing my eyes. I let my thoughts travel back to that certain blonde haired Slytherin. I began to wonder why he reacted like that, he wasn't like my boyfriend so he couldn't had no right to tell me who I could and couldn't be touched by. The fury and jealously had been raging in his eyes like a wildfire and I was just the wind. Everytime I made a remark that pissed him off, it was like the air would blow on the fire, causing it to grow until it could destroy everything that was possible in its path.</p>
<p>Though I did not like how he reacted to Fred touching me, I couldn't help but think about how it felt to have him close against me. Yes, we have been that close before, with sexual tension of not, but just being pressed against the stone corridor, hearing those words come out of his mouth, made the butterflies in my stomach swirl around like a tornado. I shouldn't be feeling this way, that's more damn sure but I couldn't help it. The strong smell of his cologne filling my lungs to where that was the only thing that I would be able to smell for days, it overpowered everything, I wasn't able to think straight.</p>
<p>The feeling of his body pressed up against mine, the overbearing heat that was radiating off made my knees want to give out under his touch. His words though, I couldn't help but replay them in my mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>"My imagination runs wild when I think of you."</em>
</p>
<p>The look that he was giving me, filled with desire and lust. Like I was a prey and he was the predators, as if he wanted to devour me right then and there. The words on him telling me that he would fuck me without hesitation made a pool of heat erupt from my core. Just by thinking about it made me clench my thighs once more. I began to wonder what it would actually feel like, to have him above me, one of his hands holding onto the headboard, while the other gripping onto my neck as he pounded into me. The feeling on him inside me, as my walls begin to tighten around his dick. I want to see his face full of pure ectasy when coming, or just from me pleasuring him.</p>
<p>Draco Malfoy caused a burning desire, that was in my mind, to engulf all of my other thoughts. He caused a desire in me that I didn't know existed.</p>
<p>My thoughts of the Slytherin had soon been interrupted when I head the sound of leaves crunching together. I shot my head over my shoulder to see a Slytherin that I had not seen before, his hair was a dark brown color, as well as his eyes. The boy's brown eyes widened when he noticed that I saw him, we both hesitated on saying anything for a couple seconds, the two of us just awkwardly staring at each other.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry for interrupting your peacefulness." His voice wasn't harsh like others were, but it was smooth and deep.</p>
<p>"Oh no, its fine." His nervous face seemed to be washed over with relief.</p>
<p>I patted a spot next to me before saying, "come sit with me, it would be nice to have a bit of company right now I suppose."</p>
<p>The boy hesitated before walking, "okay."</p>
<p>I looked back at the lake, waiting for him to come next to me. I think he kept on stopping as if something was on his mind and was preventing him from continuing, because after a minute, I felt his presence next to me, and sitting down.</p>
<p>The silence between us wasn't too bad, there was some awkwardness present, but it wasn't overwhelming.</p>
<p>"I forgot to introduce myself, i'm sorry." The Slytherin exclaims out of no where. I had ended up jumping from his sudden sentence before turning and looking at him.</p>
<p>He held his hand out. "I'm Milo Sarayo." I put my hand into his whilst shaking it, his hand was quite larger than mine, it looked as if his could cover it, if mine was put into a fist.</p>
<p>"I'm Melody, Melody Harper." I said while smiling.</p>
<p>"I know." Milo announced while shaking his head, our hands had began slowing down as I stared at him in confusion. His face went into a look of fear and nervousness, as he realized what he had just said. "I-I mean, I've just heard you around, t-talking about how almost all the boys are interested in you, i-i'm sorry ⸺ " before he could continue, I cut him off with a chuckle.</p>
<p>"It's completely fine Milo, don't worry about it." I waved my hand out, reassuring him.</p>
<p>"Oh, okay, well still, i'm sorry." I shook my head , still smiling while doing so.</p>
<p>"Like I said Milo, it's fine." My reassurance did a little calming to his nerves, but I could tell something was still bothering him, I decided not to push his button and ask him why he was nervous, because for one, I barely know this kid, and two, it would be rude and impolite.</p>
<p>"Hey Milo, I do have a question though." He raised his brown eyebrow at me, basically telling me to keep going and ask.</p>
<p>I twiddled with my fingers, the nervousness started to rack through my body. "Are you, I don't know, friends with Malfoy?" He looks taken aback, his face paling just by my words. " I mean, I saw you guys sitting together on the train, so I didn't really know." His adam's apple bobbled when he swallowed.</p>
<p>"I mean, yeah we are friends, I guess. I know he and our other friends can be quite rude, but i'm not like them, I promise. " Milo said in one breathe, it thought he was going to go on a rant about how he wasn't like them due to nervous tension that I had just brought to us.</p>
<p>"I can tell you aren't, I was just wondering because by the uniform you're wearing, I could tell you're in Slytherin, and I was seeing if you had any idea why he mightve pushed me up against a wall earlier." His face began to become even paler, if that was even possible. He began to toy with his collar, trying to distract himself as if he knew something that I shouldn't.</p>
<p>"N-No I don't know why. He hasn't talked about you recently." My eyebrows furrowed.</p>
<p><em>"Recently?" </em>I asked.</p>
<p>"I m-mean, w-well he, w-we." I nudged his shoulder teasingly causing him to adruptly stop his sentence.</p>
<p>"I'm just kidding, don't worry about it." Something was up, but I didn't think too much about it, Draco was probably talking to them about how i'm a filthy half-blood or something like that.</p>
<p>"Oh okay." He said softly. Now that I think about it, he seems like the Slytherin version of Neville. They both are really kind and stutter sometimes, but it's okay, I like it.</p>
<p>"Would you like to hang out sometime?" Milo looked me, both of his eyebrows are raised, while his dark brown eyes showed dithering. What if he didn't want to, oh gosh. What if i'm just making a fool out of myself, what if⸺</p>
<p>"I'd love to, actually." He beamed at me.</p>
<p>"Really?" I catechized.</p>
<p>"Yeah, really." Milo shook his head in a <em>'yes</em>' motion. He looked at his watch, his eyes enlarging by the sight of the time. "We should get going, everyone should be putting their name in the Goblet of Fire."</p>
<p>"Oh shoot, you're right." I exclaimed frantically.</p>
<p>Milo stood up and dusted himself off. But before I could get up, he reached out his hand to help me, I looked at his hand before making eye contact with his, our green and brown eyes clashing together. I grabbed his large hand while using the other one to help push me off.</p>
<p>"Thank you." I uttered.</p>
<p>"You're welcome." He gave me a genuine smile.</p>
<p>We both had ended up walking together, little conversations were exchanged, but we had gotten to know each other. Milo doesn't seem to care about blood purity, or the beliefs that purebloods, such as the Malfoys, have. To Malfoy, Milo would seem like a blood-traitor, but he hadn't told his friends his beliefs, he goes along with what they say, though he doesn't mean a word of it. I really hope that Milo doesn't end up losing his friends because he is hanging out with me or just in general.</p>
<p>When we entered the castle, it had only taken a couple minutes to walk back, students were all entering a room, and I had assumed it was where the Goblet of Fire was. I opened the door, Milo being right behind me, and I started searching for Hermione.</p>
<p>My green eyes danced over the crowd of people cheering, when my eyes collided with those stone grey eyes, his jaw was clenched, looking to my right and back at me. He had noticed Milo was next to me. His eyes were swarming with jealously, it was quite obvious, anyone could see it.</p>
<p>I leaned over to the side, grabbing Milo's robes and pulling him down to my height.</p>
<p>"Are you going to go sit with him, or do you want to join Hermione and I?"</p>
<p>He dark brown eyes travelled up to look at Malfoy, his grey eyes sending a piercing glare towards the both of us.</p>
<p>"I don't think he wants to talk to me, so⸺ do you mind if I join you girls?" My eyes lit up.</p>
<p>"No, I don't mind, that's why I asked. C'mon, i'll introduce you to my friends." Those words took him aback, he tried shaking his hands and moving back words away from me.</p>
<p>"Oh n-no, it's fine Melody, real⸺" Mil was cut off by me grabbing onto his wrist with both my hands and dragging him towards Hermione.</p>
<p>"Nonsense, let's go." I exclaimed.</p>
<p>I could sense Malfoy's eyes staring at us as I pulled Milo through the group of students surrounding us, I had been mumbling <em>'excuse me' </em>and <em>'pardon me' </em>since I was quite short, people couldn't see me that much. I was always teased, but it never bothered me to an extent.</p>
<p>We finally reached Hermione, she had been reading her book. Her curly brown hair was falling on the side of her shoulders, since it was partially done in a half up, half down, hair-do. She seemed so content, but of course I had to ruin it.</p>
<p>"Hey Mione'!" I yelled, everyone has been screaming and cheering, so it was difficult to hear me through our fellow peers.</p>
<p>She looked up and smiled, before turning to the Slytherin that stood beside me. Her smile dropped a bit before looking at me with a questioning look.</p>
<p>"Oh, this is Milo Sarayo," I had moved my hands around for a second, before sticking them out to the side of my body, as if I was holding a platter on them, and introduced him.</p>
<p>Hermione scrunched her lips up while narrowing her eyes, uncertaintly vaguely present.</p>
<p>"He isn't like Malfoy, I promise."</p>
<p>"Okay, fine. If Melody says so, then I believe her." This sentence seemed to relax Milo's nerves, his body was physically tense, so you could see his muscles relax. The posture that he had started to calm and his body began to lean forward. He had his hands tucked into the pockets of his pants, but started to untuck them once Hermione stuck her hand out.</p>
<p>"I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you Milo."</p>
<p>He nodded his head politely, brown hair flopping down a bit . "You too Hermione."</p>
<p>While they had exchanged their hand shakes, they began to talk for a second. Hermione had been wanting to ask if he cared about her being a muggleborn, to which he responded with no. That was a shock to her because usually, as I said, Slytherins tend to care about what your blood status is.</p>
<p>I looked back to where Draco had been sitting, his legs were stretched out in front of him, and he had his body slouched. His robe was taken off and his arms had been crossed over his chest. The muscles on his body were bulging through the white material. <b><em>His grey eyes were hard to see from afar, but I could tell they were dialated and they were indeed hooded.</em></b> He was still staring at me through the little gap between his eyes, and he then tilted his head to the side of the door indicating for me to meet him in the corridors.</p>
<p>I shook my head side to side, non-verbally telling him that I didn't want to go meet him.</p>
<p>This seemed to piss him off, once again. Not going to lie, I think i'm good at this. Pissing Draco Malfoy off by not obeying him, yeah, I probably shouldn't, but..</p>
<p>"Now." He mouthed towards me.</p>
<p>"No." He turned his head to the side, rolling it back onto the nape of his neck, then allowing it to gently look at me once more. His pale pink lips then started to curve into a malicious smirk, making my face paling to look as white as a sheet of paper.</p>
<p>His eyes glanced down at the ground, while he licked his lips and rubbed them together. Slowly looking back up at me with that hooded look. He had a plan, and I didn't like it.</p>
<p>I swallowed harshly before turning my body towards my brown haired friend. "Hey Mione'. Luna was wondering if you and Ginny would like to sneak into our dormitory for a girls night this week?"</p>
<p>Her face lit up, a smile already forming. "Yes, of course I would, I assume Ginny would as well."</p>
<p>"Okay." I exclaimed. "Let's plan for the night after the champions are announced?"</p>
<p>"Okay sure," she said before noticing the twins running through the doors.</p>
<p>"Thank you thank you, well lads we've done it." George exclaims, holding up the small vile.</p>
<p>"Cooked it up just this morning." Fred says smiling, whilst holding up an exact replica of the vile George has.</p>
<p>I looked over to Hermione, who was already shaking her head before saying, "it's not going to work."</p>
<p>The twins glanced at each other before hovering over each side of Hermione.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah? And why's that Granger." Fred asks while tilting his head.</p>
<p>"You see this?" Hermione pointed her index finger towards the blue flame, that had been surrounding the goblet, and moved it around in a circular motion. " This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself. "</p>
<p>"So? " Fred asks.</p>
<p>"So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something pathetically dimwitted such as an age potion." She looked at both the boys with her eyebrow raised.</p>
<p>"That's why it's so brilliant." George tells her, smirking while at it.</p>
<p>"Ready Fred?" He asked his twin.</p>
<p>"Ready George." The other one responded with.</p>
<p>The boys looked at each other before linking arms and yelling, "bottoms up!"</p>
<p>Fred and George jumped over the line, no damage had been caused just yet, which made the crowd surrounding them cheer. They put their names into the fire, the suspense causing everyone to tap there feet, chatter loudly towards each other, or fidget.</p>
<p>The flame began to rise increasingly fast and it ended up flinging the twins across the room onto the floor. Everyone ran over to the boys, seeing as they both are grumbling, while grey beards continue to grow on their faces.</p>
<p>" You said.. "</p>
<p>" Fred You said.. "</p>
<p>They roll around fighting on the floor and the crowd began to cheer; chanting <em>'fight, fight, fight.' </em>The room suddenly fell silent as Viktor Krum walks in through the doors, he walked through the blue flames that the Weasley twins had exactly just been, and put his name in the flame. He looked at both Hermione and I, before walking off. I looked at Hermione to notice her smiling widely.</p>
<p>I nudged her shoulder to which she snapped out of the trance she was in, and looked at me with a hint of pink dusted on her cheeks.</p>
<p>I felt Milo stand up beside me, his large figure causing a shadow to cover my whole body. I look up at him and see his brown eyes already staring at me.</p>
<p>"Here, let me walk you to your common room." He held out his hand for me.</p>
<p>"Okay." I smiled, showing my gleaming white teeth.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <b>THIRD PERSON POV</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Draco watched the two stand up and begin to walk out the door. The fire pit in his stomach had begun to swirl and create some sort of storm; the feeling of fury, rage, jealousy, were all clashing together. He hadn't know when or how he got so protective of her, it just happened. Maybe it was how his imagination ran wild with her, or was it the moment that they had at the astronomy tower. All he knew was he didn't want anyone to have her, especially not one of his friends. He planned to owl her about their essay, but when she would arrive to meet with him, he would try and warn her once more, as he did earlier that day, not to let anyone touch her. If she doesn't, let's just say, something's going to happen.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <b>UNEDITED</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>⸺<b><em>V SPEAKS !</em></b><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>THIS CHAPTER IS AROUND 3500 WORDS.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>I WAS TRYING TO THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE TO ADD, BUT I COULDN'T FIGURE IT OUT, IM SORRY !</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>THANK YOU @romanshome FOR PUTTING MY BOOK ! I AM SO UNBELIEVEABLY GRATEFUL.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>fyi; i was up at 6 am crying lmaoo</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>go follow my tik tok ; dracoswifeyk :)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>I DONT KNOW HOW GOOD THIS CHAPTER IS B</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>UT I DID PROOFREAD SO IF THERE ARE ANY ERRORS</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>PLEASE LET ME KNOW ! THANK YOU &lt;3</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I UPDATED AND CHANGED THE COVER PHOTO, but thank you for 4.5k reads !!!</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>───────────❏.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>REMINDER AND DISCLAIMERS !</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>if you do not feel comfortable with them being</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>in fourth year with all the spice and stuff,</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>imagine them as 16/17, that is what i am doing.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>but if you are not a fan of spice, angst, or any of the above.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>please do not continue reading, as the following chapters</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>may or may not trigger the audience.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>↓</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>also, i do not own any of the movies or books,</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>all of the rights go to jk rowling, and the producers/writers.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>i only own my original characters and the plot of them.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>©-vrosee</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>❝ <b><em>HARRY POTTER ! </em></b>❞<br/><br/></p>
<p>𝐖𝐀𝐑𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆 : this chapter includes things that may trigger the audience; mature language and themes.  also this chapter may not b the best since i have a headache atm and little motivation, but i am doing this for you guys !!! :)<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">CHAMPIONS.</span>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>MELODY HARPER</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>"YOUR FRIEND HERMIONE </b>is quite interesting if I must say so." Milo enunciated his words, so that I was able to hear him, as we walked through the crowded hall. Since I was shorter, at times he would need to pull me to his side to guide me between everyone.</p>
<p>"She definitely is, but she's such a sweetheart, don't you think?" I asked him, the red tint on his cheeks made it quite obvious that he agreed with my statement as well.</p>
<p>Milo had started rubbing the surface on the palm of his hand, against the nape of his neck, before beginning to scratch it in nervousness.</p>
<p>"I mean yeah, of course she is, she seems like a wonderful girl. I thought she was going to hate me for the house I was in."</p>
<p>I smiled at how he was reacting, " Hermione can tolerate Slytherins, she just can't tolerate Malfoy and his goons." I said, which is true for most of my friends. Malfoy and the other Slytherins had picked on them since Harry had rejected Malfoy's handshake to be friends.</p>
<p>Milo slapped his hand over his chest dramatically acting as if he was offended by my words. "Are you calling me a goon?" He asked in sarcasm.</p>
<p>I sniggered, "well obviously, who else Milo?" I responded tauntingly, shaking my head, and looking at him as we walked.</p>
<p>"You're right," he sighed while putting both his hands up, "you're so right." We both turned to each other at the exact same time which caused us to burst out in laughter.</p>
<p>The rest of the time we had been chatting about our friend groups, more specially Hermione. It seemed as if both Milo and her had hit it off quite well and I have a feeling something is going to happen, I will be the one to make sure of it. We were only about halfway to the Ravenclaw tower, when we started to hear a hoarse, rough voice calling out to him.</p>
<p>"Sarayo." The voice shouted from behind us. We both spun around to see a certain blonde walking our way.</p>
<p>Milo and I both looked at each other before rolling our green and brown eyes, then sighing.</p>
<p>"Malfoy." Milo nodded towards him.</p>
<p>"Zabini and I were looking for you earlier, where'd you run off to." Draco asked, though it sound more as a statement that the brown haired Slytherin had to answer.</p>
<p>"I just needed some fresh air?" Milo said in confusion. "And besides, I never usually tell you guys where I go off to. So why is it a big deal now."</p>
<p>"Oh no, it's not. I was just, how do you say this," there was a pause and his piercing stare from his grey eyes, had switched over from Milo to me, before flickering back over to the brunette Slytherin. "Curious." Draco tilted his head to the side a bit and gave him a smirk.</p>
<p>"Well, Melody and I should get goi⸺" Milo was cut off by Draco.</p>
<p>"Actually, mind if I speak to, Harper, real quick?" The blonde asked, his lips quirked.</p>
<p>Milo looked at me with a look asking if me if I was okay with it, I just nodded and shook my head; although the butterflies in my stomach were making me quite uneasy. He turned back to Draco and responded.</p>
<p>"Sure, i'll be over here waiting for you. Okay, Melody?" His dark brown eyes never left Draco, the tension that was surrounding the three of us was abnormally thick, which started to make me breathe at a faster rate, and blink rapidly trying to calm myself down.</p>
<p>"Oh, it's fine. I'll walk her back," Draco's stone grey eyes looked at me, "if thats alright with her." He gave a small innocent smile to Milo and I. My eyes had been locked onto his, feeling as if I was stuck in a trance.</p>
<p>"Y-yeah" I mumbled, not really paying attention to the question that had been asked.</p>
<p>"Okay, see you around Melody." Milo pursed his lips and waved at me, before walking off.</p>
<p>I tried to put my hand up, to wave back at him, but it was quickly shoved back down by Draco's large hand. He put both of his hands on top of my shoulders, before pushing me into the stone corridor. My back aching, gaining a burning sensation that travelled up and down the skin of it, from the rough texture of the stone wall. Why is it he always has to push me against the wall and can't talk to me like a normal person?</p>
<p>"I saw you walk in with Sarayo. Mind telling me why?" He crouched down a bit so that he could make eye contact with me.</p>
<p>"We were just talking." I tell him in a monotone voice, and looking to the side, shrugging while at it. I didn't feel in the mood to deal with his jealousy over me hanging out with guys.</p>
<p>"Mmm, and when did that start?" Draco questions. His face began to move increasingly close to my own.</p>
<p>"Excuse me?" I say that, a bit taken back.</p>
<p>All he does is scoff. "When did you guys start talking?" He asked in more of a harsh voice.</p>
<p>"Today?" I say.</p>
<p>He nodded his head while keeping his face in a blank state. His pale pink lips were formed in a straight line.</p>
<p>"Okay, well. Meet me at the astronomy tower later at 6."</p>
<p>I found it odd that he didn't say anything else about Milo and I. But instead of asking anything else, since I was quite relieved at the moment, I just brushed it off. I then crossed my arms over my chest. I let out an airy breath and looked down for a second. "And may I ask why?" I proclaimed while lifting my head up to make direct eye contact with him.</p>
<p>His hands that were on my shoulders began moving up and down my arms in a <em>'comforting' </em>manner. "Our essay." My face automatically paled. I had worked on my part of the project in my dormitory whenever I got the chance, but lately I had been forgetting about it.</p>
<p>"Don't tell me you forget shortcake?" I was gaping like a fish once again.</p>
<p>"Tch tch tch. Not such a good girl now are you?" As he said that, his hand grazed under my chin, before gripping it.. <em>softly?</em></p>
<p>Being under his gaze made me want to shrink into a ball or something, just hide away from his sight. I felt the need to get out of his grasp, there wasn't really any tension between us at the moment, though it felt kind of nervewracking. The air had become quite thick, I couldn't breathe that well under this feeling.</p>
<p>"I-I should get going, sorry, Malfoy." I mumbled. I could only get a couple steps away from him before he grabbed my upper arm and spun me back around to him. I collided with his chest, my eyesight was in line with a button before I slowly looked up.</p>
<p>"I told, Sarayo, that I would walk you back. And that's what I plan on doing." Draco put his hand around my waist before pulling me closer to his side. I start looking around trying to make sure no one is around us, honestly anyone would be able to come around the corner and see Draco Malfoy having his arms wrapped around my waist.</p>
<p>"Malfoy," I whispered harshly. He looked at me while humming a 'hm'. "What if someone sees us."</p>
<p>All he does it chuckle. Fucking Malfoy, can't you take anything seriously.</p>
<p>"No one will, Harper. It's fine."</p>
<p>I couldn't find anymore words to come out of my mouth at that moment, it's like they had all disappeared into the depths of my body. The sounds that surrounded us were nothing but silence. You could hear the birds chirping in the distance, while the wind blew through the trees around the castle. It was quite beautiful.</p>
<p>My thoughts seemed to have drifted into a state of daydreaming, back were soon brought back to me as I heard his husky, hoarse voice whisper into my ear while he gripped my waist. I looked around to notice that we had already arrived at my house, I turned my gaze at Draco, as I felt his burning stare into the side of my head.</p>
<p>"Remember. Astronomy tower at 6." I nodded. He gave me one last squeeze and rubbed the side of my waist before walking off to his own common room.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>⸻⸻⸻</p>
<p>I had ended up taking a nap when I had gotten into my bed,  it was fine since I didn't have as many classes as I thought this year. I either had one class a day or I would have two to three. Luckily, today was one of the days where I was able to only have one.</p>
<p>The time was around 4:50. Which gave me plenty time to actually clean myself up before I had to go meet Malfoy. I had decided to take a shower since my hair became a mess once more from laying down, and since I had felt disgusting as if there was dirt and filth on me.</p>
<p>I turned on the shower, waiting for it to heat up, which had taken only a couple seconds. For some reason, Luna and I's bathroom always tends to heat up faster than others. I had already removed my clothes and started to step in the shower. The coolness of the porcelain that the shower was made of, hit the bareness of my feet. The heat that was steaming from the water had been overpowering the cold and soothing my body.</p>
<p>I thought about Draco for a second. It's like a sudden realization came flooding over me, like a tsunami, that his imagination ran wild with me in it. The thoughts that I tried to prevent, that were hidden in the back of my mind, went straight through to the front. I started to wonder what it would feel like to have him on top of me, hovering over, while his arms were holding him up; the veins promptly showing, as the muscles throughout his arm were tense.</p>
<p>How it would feel to have his hand wrapped around my neck, the coolness of his rings digging into my skin, cooling my neck off from the heat that was built on my skin in the process. There began a throbbing ache in between my legs, I knew Luna was not present in the dormitory, and most people would be out, so I decided to just handle it; the times that Malfoy had been up close to me today, the ache was much more worse. The heat that had pooled in my knickers wouldn't stop, I had not been able to take care of until now.</p>
<p>I travelled my hand down my abdomen, slowly getting closer to the one part that was begging to be touched. I couldn't help but imagine it was Malfoy's hands touching me. My hand reached the sensitive bud, causing a shot of electricity to shoot up and down my spine. My fingers began to rub in between my folds, causing me to shoot my head back against the tile walls. The arousal on my fingers from my core, caused it to be easy to slip my fingers in. Though I wish it were Malfoy's. The feeling of his fingers could fill be up. No, I am not a virgin, but that doesn't mean I have had sex in a bit.</p>
<p>I imagined his fingers thrusting through my pulsating walls. His thick fingers hitting my G-spot, over and over again. I could tell Draco was not one to go slow and gentle, he would have destroyed me even if were with just his fingers. Slamming into me repeatedly, each time he would hit my cervix. My skin was practically on fire, the steam coming from the burning water and the shower head caused my skin to cover in a thin coat of sweat.</p>
<p>The feeling of my walls were raw, and exposed. My fingers were penetrating still, the walls were getting more slick with the arousal that had been created. My left hand reached out to grab something, instead of pressed it against the tiles, in hopes that I could keep myself up. The pleasure that was being created was mainly due to the thoughts that he put into my head.</p>
<p>The muscles in my core began to tense up, the orgasm was starting to build up. I felt a knot start to form in my stomach, tightening up each time I did a come-hither motion inside of myself. I arch my back, my legs were trembling, and they had began to jerk slightly. I wasn't surprised of how short it took me to build up this orgasm. My vision started to blur, seeing speckles of white flash in front of my eyes. I lifted my hand off of the tile to cover my mouth, letting out a muffled moan in the palm of my hand, I came.</p>
<p>The feeling of ectasy washed over me, pure bliss had overcome my body. I slouched down of the ground for a second, noticing the water had became cold, <em>was I really in there that long?</em></p>
<p>I quickly finished my shower, including, washing my hair and body, while also washing my face.</p>
<p>I slid the glass door open, reaching my hand out to grab the white towel that was hanging on the wall. I grasped the material, lifted it up, then pulled it towards my body.</p>
<p>Crossing my hand under my arm, I placed one part of the towel there and then folded the other part of the towel, to under the other side of my arm. I tucked the top of the white cotton into the back of it, right above my breast, then stepped out of the shower.</p>
<p>I opened the door to my dormitory, checking the my clock to see that it was around 5:20⸺? What the fuck. What the actual fuck, how was I in there for that long. I walked over the my vanity, and wiping any excess makeup off. I decided that I would only put back on mascara since I had just removed all the makeup and I wasn't big on redoing all of it, just for a stupid study date. Wait, no, not a date, definitely not a date.</p>
<p>I took my time to leave for studying.  I got dressed in some pajama shorts and a black t-shirt. I put on a tad bit of mascara, and some chapstick, which was good enough. I love natural looks, they give such a beautiful glow. My hair was still damp, so I grabbed my wand that had been sitting on the dress, waved it around, causing my hair to become dry and soft.</p>
<p>I tilted my head downward, and grabbed my brown hair with both of my hands, putting it into a messy bun. My baby hairs had tended to stick out from all different points of my head; the front, back, side, everywhere. I used my fingers to pull parts of my hair out of the bun, so I didn't look like an egg. The pieces of hair framed my face quite well, the chocolatey brown locks that fell on the side of my face, brought out my features well, since I was quite pale.</p>
<p>The rest of the time I had in my room, I had decided to read a random book from the shelf I had in my room. It read '<em>Pride and Prejudice.'</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Interesting.</em>
</p>
<p>I had never actually read this book before, but Hermione gave it to me for my birthday. I hadn't touched it once, I didn't find interest in this book at first, but I suppose theres always a time to try new things.</p>
<p>I was too busy reading to notice that the time read 6:05. When I glanced up the first time, I had to do a double take; my eyes began to widen, realizing that Draco would probably be pissed at me for being late.</p>
<p>I grabbed my book and bag quickly, before storming out of the Ravenclaw tower in an uncomfortably fast manner. I look down to realize I forgot shoes, but I wasn't able to just go running back into my house since I was already halfway to the astronomy tower. I continued to run, the coolness of the pavement began seeping into my bare feet as they kept hitting the floor.</p>
<p>The night was silent when I got to the stairs of the astronomy tower. The birds and crickets off in the distance as the sun was starting to set. The ombre glow from the sun going down, was staring to shine through the clouds that were fading away into nothingness. The night sky was as beautiful as ever, the starts twinkling ever so often, making me smile effortlessly.</p>
<p>"Psst." My head shot over the the voice.</p>
<p>"Who's there?" I ask. My tone a bit on the edge.</p>
<p>"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It's Malfoy, Harper." He says, walking out from the dark corner of the tower.</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes. "Well maybe, instead of whispering. You could have just walked out and said my name."</p>
<p>Draco put his hands out, palms facing up. "Now where's the fun in that."</p>
<p>"Malfoy, can we just get this project over with." He chuckled. My face began to heat up from his deep laugh that had erupted from the back of his throat.</p>
<p>"I actually finished my part, now it's your turn. But that's not the reason I invited you here." Malfoy began to walk over to him, his eyes were dialted; filling with lust once again, anger from whatever he was thinking abt.</p>
<p>"But⸺you, that's what you asked me to come here for." I started walking backwards until my back hit against the stone wall. The back of his hand came up to my cheek, he began to graze it along until his tumb hit my lip.</p>
<p>"So, so naive. Did you really think that's why I asked you to come here?" I nodded my head at him question.</p>
<p>"I asked you to come here, to warn you once more⸺" I cut him off.</p>
<p>"Warn me?"</p>
<p>"Not to let other boys touch you or be near you." He quirked his eyebrow.</p>
<p>My mouth opened up, gaping for a bit, before I scoffed at him. "No. You said not to allow Fred to touch me. Which I am still going to allow. You did not tell me, that no boys, could be near me."</p>
<p>Malfoy licked his lips, eyes glistening with mischief once again.</p>
<p>"Well now I did, so be a good girl for me, will you?"</p>
<p>I blinked my green eyes rapidly. Trying to process what the fuck he just said. I didn't respond straight away, which caused him to grasp my throat once again. The metalic rings on his fingers digging into my skin.</p>
<p>"I said, will you?" I was clawing as his hands, this was one of the tightest he had grabbed my neck.</p>
<p>"Y-yes." I choked out while gasping. Malfoy loosened his grip on my neck, noticing my face becoming a pinkish color and the sound of me gasping out for air.</p>
<p>"Good. Now next time, if I see you letting one of them touch you, or even come an inch next to you. I wont hesitate to grab your pretty little neck of yours in front of everyone, and claim you as mine. Though, I know you wouldn't like that."</p>
<p>I had no words. No words at all. I just nodded towards the blonde Slytherin in front of me. My mind flashed to what happened in the shower and I became awkward to be in from of him; looking around to try and distract myself from making eye contact with him.</p>
<p>"What's on your mind." Malfoy asked. I glanced my green eyes over to his, before quickly snapping my gaze to the sky.</p>
<p>"Ooh, is it me, Harper." He teasingly said.</p>
<p>He began to walk closer and closer, till there was no gap in between the two of us. Our chest were pressed up against each other. His leg pressed in the middle of my two thighs right below my heat. His erection was hard against my right thigh, he moved his lips towards my ears, the heat from his breath was hitting the whole right side of my face.</p>
<p>"Do you think of me? How it would feel to have me pleasure you." Malfoy's hand started grazing up my thigh. The feeling of him touching me shot that spark of electricitiy through me once more.  "My fingers caressing your aching heat, I bet that you would love having my fingers inside of you, or better yet. You'd rather have me fuck you, feel my dick inside of you. Having me pound you, till your vision becomes white." His fingers kept moving, softly rubbing the skin of my thigh, as he slowly moved them until they were hovering above my clothed core.</p>
<p>"We shouldn't." I mumbled quietly.</p>
<p>He put his head into my shoulder, kissing it softly. "And why's that?" He mumbled. The open mouth kisses that he had placed on my shoulders made me throw my head back gently, the feeling of his soft lips gently carressing the nooks and crevices, that were all around my body.</p>
<p>"It's wrong." I was able to choke out.</p>
<p>"But yet, it feels so right." I bit my lip, muffling out a <em>mhm</em>, with my eyes closed.</p>
<p>Malfoy's fingers were hooked onto my lace knickers, somehow, he had made his way to slide his hand all the way up under my shorts while he was whispering in my ear. The satin shorts that I had on were able to cover his hand that had on my thigh. He started to move my panties to the side a bit, until we heard footsteps down below. We both froze in our spots, looking over to the staircase; we began to see someone walking up the steps.</p>
<p>Malfoy pulled away, quickly fixing his shirt and pants, and grit to me harshly, his teeth grinding against each other.</p>
<p>"Not a word of this gets spoken." And then he was gone in a blink of an eye.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>⸻⸻⸻<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <b>THIRD POV</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>WEEKS HAD PASSED. </b>And it was finally the day that the champions were finally going to be picked. The day that Harry Potter's name was going to come out of the Goblet of Fire.</p>
<p>Everyone was sitting around their tables, the anxious feeling of people hoping they would get their name chosen, or hoping that their friends would get picked. All the students were chattering amongst themselves, laughing and looking around.</p>
<p>Melody was picking at her nails, trying to distract herself. She had a bad feeling that something was going to happen tonight, something that was going to change it all.</p>
<p>She glanced over to Malfoy, who was chatting with his friends, but looked over to Melody as if he could feel her gaze on him. He smirked at her, trying to tease her or get some sort of reacting out of her, but she wasn't in the mood. Melody gave him a slight smile before turning away and going back to picking at her nails.</p>
<p>Draco furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what was going on with her. They had come into contact at times, over the past few weeks, she was still as fiesty as ever. </p>
<p>The times that they saw each other in the hallway, they would look at each other for a brief second, before tearing their eyes away as if they had been burned by a flame. It was more on Melody's side though. Draco tried to find a way to get to her. Through owls, letters, small notes in class, just anything in general, but nothing worked.</p>
<p>He still remembered the night at the astronomy tower a couple weeks ago. </p>
<p>The feeling on her skin under the tip of his fingertips ignited a fire in the pit of his stomach. Every inch of skin that he was able to carress felt was like gasoline, you yearn for more, causing the fire to grow bigger to where you beg for it to not stop.</p>
<p>She was a distraction. He had realized that he was too infatuated with the thought of her under him, to remember the bet of making her fall in love with him. The thought of it made him feel something, maybe some sort of guilt? But maybe he just needed to get her out of his system. </p>
<p>Get the bet over with, make her fall in love with him, and break her heart. Make her hate him, that is the only way to prevent him from wanting to bet closer with her.</p>
<p>"Sit down please. And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champions selection!" Dumbledore's loud voice roared throughout the room, silencing all the students and cutting off Draco's thoughts.</p>
<p>The headmaster began to approach the goblet, that has a blue flame burning inside of it. The fire started to change into a redish coloring, shooting out a piece of parchment.</p>
<p>"The Durmstrang champion is," Dumbledore pauses, " Viktor Krum!"</p>
<p>Everyone in the crowd cheered, The Durmstrang crowd cheered the loudest since it was their person. The goblet began to glow again and another name shot out.</p>
<p>"The champion from Beauxbatons... Fleur Delacour." Melody's hand was under her chin, holding up her head. She was clapping her hand lightly on the table, to show a little bit of enthusiasm. The only person who seemed to have noticed was Malfoy. His gaze was still on hers for the remainder of the time, even though he could still hear Dumbledore in the background.</p>
<p>Malfoy had hoped that she would look at him once more, maybe that she would talk to him, tell him that she was okay. But it never happened.</p>
<p>"The Hogwarts champion... Cedric Diggory." Everyone roared out in cheers, people were putting their hand out to high-five him, others were patting his back.</p>
<p>"Excellent! we now have our three champions! But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory the tri-wizard cup! " Dumbledore said.</p>
<p>People were cheering continuously, but the goblet glows red once more and another name flies out. Everyone had became silent, staring at the goblet, awaiting for what Dumbledore was going to say.</p>
<p>Dumbledore grabbed the paper, inspecting it closing and reading⸺</p>
<p>"Harry Potter. Harry Potter?" He whispered, everyone turned to their friends whispering about Harry. Melody bolted her head up to look at Harry who was sitting in front of her.</p>
<p>"Harry Potter!"</p>
<p>"Go on Harry. Harry for goodness sake." Hermione said while pushing him. Harry looked at Melody, in hopes that she would understand that he didn't put his name in the goblet. She gave him a reassuring smile, saying '<em>I know you didn't.'</em></p>
<p>Harry kept walking up slowly to Dumbledore, glancing at everyone who had been staring at him and giving him dirty looks. Dumbledore gave him the paper, his eyes were narrowed at the Gryffindor boy. Everyone could tell that Dumbledore was beyond furious that his name had came out.</p>
<p>But no one knows how.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>⸺<b><em>V SPEAKS !</em></b></p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>this will be edited tomorrow and i will add some more stuff.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>this chapter is not the best and the ending was awful, i have a headache. but i promised</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>that this chapter would be posted tonight and i was not going to</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>break that promise.</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>im kind of bad at writing their smutty thoughts,</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>but im good at writing when they actually fuck? is that weird?</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>i am so unbelievably grateful for everyone, again!</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>for who is reading or had read the story so far.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>thank you, i wont be able to thank you enough!</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>───────────❏.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>REMINDER AND DISCLAIMERS !</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>if you do not feel comfortable with them beingi</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>n fourth year with all the spice and stuff,</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>imagine them as 16/17, that is what i am doing.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>but if you are not a fan of spice, angst, or any of the above.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>please do not continue reading,</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>as the following chapters may or may not trigger the audience.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>↓</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>also, i do not own any of the movies or books,</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>all of the rights go to jk rowling, and the producers/writers.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>i only own my original characters and the plot of them.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>amelia kimberly will come in for the fifth year, and you</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>will see the twist i have planned.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>©-vrosee</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. please read : a/n</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>FIRST, </b>let me say, thank you for almost 18 k reads, that is absolutely insane and i never thought i would make it this far in writing. i am beyond grateful for everyone who has read, voted, and/or shared my book to friends or social media ❤️</p>
<p><b>THE RECENT CHAPTER </b>that had been posted was such a mess and i apologize for it. i may be taking a day or two break to let my body and mind rest because i could not physically think of how to write the chapter. the ending was rushed and made no sense, i may go back over and redo some of it in a few days. so i apologize in advance if you already read that chapter ❤️</p>
<p><b>I WILL TRY MY BEST </b>to update when i can but i have a headache and don't feel the best. though i can lay in bed and try to write today, i dont know if i can. i hope you guys understand that when this passes, that chapters will get better.</p>
<p><b>I APOLOGIZE DEARLY</b> for how chapter six was written. i am disappointed in myself bc of the chapter since when i was writing in yesterday,  i could've done so much better than what had been done.. it sounded great at the beginning but then i kept pushing and pushing myself which caused the writing to b rushed and not thought to.</p>
<p><b>IF YOU FIND ANY ERRORS,</b>please comment or let me know so i can fix them, thank you ❤️</p>
<p>
  <b>I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>SINCERELY, V</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>❝<b><em>I'VE CHEATED DEATH SINCE I'VE GOTTEN HERE.</em> </b>❞<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">THOUGHTS</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>THIRD POV</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>MELODY WAS PACING </b>about around the corridors. The sound of her shoes clattering against the cement ground and the sound of her voice when she mumbled under her breath filled the empty hallway. She had a million thoughts running around her head, all of them filled with Harry and the Goblet of Fire.</p>
<p>
  <em>How did his name get in there?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Is he going to have to compete?</em>
</p>
<p>Her thoughts had been cut off by the sound a door clicking opening. She turned around, immediately running, her feet were tumbling over each other, feeling as though she might trip and fall into the ground. She wrapped her arms around him, gripping him tightly. She felt as if he was going to disappear, if she let go.</p>
<p>Harry's arms wrapped around her waist comfortingly. Her breathing was uneven, he realized she was sobbing into his arms; whenever she took a deep breathe in, or out, he could feel the vibrations from her, shaking against him.</p>
<p>His hand rubbed circles along her back, trying to calm her down, at least get her breathing to become stable again.</p>
<p>"Do you have to⸺you know." It was silent, until Harry took a deep breathe in before letting out a heavy sigh. That was all that she had to hear. She began to cry, the tears that were trailing down her face, fell onto this shirt, and the material started obsorbing the liquid.</p>
<p>"You're fourteen, for Godric's sake, Harry! They can't make you, people die in this tournament. " Melody exclaimed. Her voice cracking as she ended the sentence.</p>
<p>"Melody, they said it was a binding contract. My name came out of that goblet, which means my name was signed on that contract. I have to compete, there's no way around this." Harry said, his voice tense.</p>
<p>"I⸺ just c-cant." The tears that had once been dried upon her face, became overflooded with more of the salty teardrops. Her sobs became more as a weep, after a couple minutes of standing in the corridors bawling her eyes out.</p>
<p>Harry kept telling her that he would be okay, rubbing circles along her back, trying to assure her that nothing will happen to him.</p>
<p>"Nothing will happen, i'm the chosen one remember? <em><b>I've cheated death since i've gotten here.</b></em>" He said, making her chuckle at his joke. Harry didn't feel her body shaking underneath his touch anymore, so he assumed that she had stopped crying.</p>
<p>Placing his hands on top of her shoulders, pulling her from his chest, Harry looked at her in the eyes.</p>
<p>"Are you okay now?" He asked, with a soft smile.</p>
<p>She nodded her head, giving back a small smile assuring him, but he could still tell that something was wrong. He cupped her face with his hands, squeezing her cheeks together a bit.</p>
<p>"Melody, I promise, i'll be okay. And i'll have you by my side."</p>
<p>"Okay, i'll be next to you the whole time." She said.</p>
<p>"I know you will Mel," he brought her back into a hug, squeezing her tightly, "I know."<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p><b>MEANWHILE IN THE SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM, </b>Draco Malfoy sat on the cushion of the couches that were placed next to the fire. His hand was placed under his chin, while his eyes were scimming across the pages of his homework and books. His blonde hair was falling his front of his face, toppling downwards as his head would lean forward to try to understand something. Flicking the rough pages of his book, his mind was not thinking about his work, but of ways to get closer to the Ravenclaw. This bet had to be the only way to get her out of his system.</p>
<p>One⸺get closer to her by learning about her, hanging out with her, talking any chance he gets. Two⸺ make her fall in love with him, then lastly. Break her heart. The three steps of getting Melody Harper out of his system. The more he thought about the bet, not hanging out with her as much or paying attention, the less he felt guilty about doing this.</p>
<p>
  <em>Plans</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Plans</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Plans.</em>
</p>
<p>He thought. Plans to make her love him. Plans to break her. Plans in general. His friends would most likely have better ideas than he does; since he was not one with relationships, and she was not as easy as the other girls, he had been with, are.</p>
<p>As if on cue, the portrait door opens, and reveals his friends.</p>
<p>"Malfoy, how's it going?" Blaise asked, nudging Draco's shoulder with his hand.</p>
<p>The blonde boy shrugged, letting out a sigh. "Alright, trying to figure this bet out."</p>
<p>Blaise looked at the others, smirking before turning back to Draco. "It's been almost 3 months since we made the bet. You haven't found anything about her yet?"</p>
<p>Draco hesitated. He thought about the first night that they ended up hanging out, for their potion's essay.</p>
<p>"She told me about her family." He grunted, leaning his head back against the couch. The nape of his neck rubbing against the wool, rough material.</p>
<p>"And?" Pansy asked, rolling hands out urgingly, trying to get him to tell them.</p>
<p>"She was just talking about her father." Everyone had a confused and taken back look on their face. "Why are you guys giving me that look."</p>
<p>Pansy looked to see if any of the other boys would step up to tell him, but instead they had their heads down, twiddling with their fingers. She rolled her eyes, sighing, before looking at Draco.</p>
<p>"We've asked around about her, no one really knows about her family. I mean only her close friends, I suppose⸺" She exclaimed.</p>
<p>"So that means, she trust you already, kind of." Blaise finished for Pansy.</p>
<p>All of the boys grabbed his shoulder, shaking him in pure excitement. Shaking him and patting him on the back, how the boy's usually would do if something, that was amusing, would happen.</p>
<p>"Maybe, this bet will be easy. When did she tell you about him?" Goyle asked.</p>
<p>"Beginning of the year." Draco responded, obviously not interested in the conversation.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, then this bet will be quite easy." Crabbe said, his mouth was full of sweets that he had gathered from his room.</p>
<p>Blaise chuckled, his deep laugh echoing through the common room. "Maybe as a bonus, she'll let you hit."</p>
<p>Milo was silent the whole time. He wanted deeply to tell Melody about the bet, but he didn't want her to hate him, he also didn't want to lose his only friends in Slytherin. So he was stuck in an awful situation.</p>
<p>"Guys, maybe we should just⸺you know. Stop the bet?" Milo said, very coyly, trying to not bring too much attention to himself.</p>
<p>Draco let out a deep laugh, the laugh was vicious; it was not one that anyone had heard often. He looked at Milo with dark eyes. "No. They're right Sarayo. It will be easy, and maybe I will get that bonus."</p>
<p>Milo's brown eyes widened, gulping from Draco's piercing glare and smirk. The look in his eyes were malicious and not friendly. He knew that Draco was planning something, something very, very bad.</p>
<p>"You know, i'm going to go for a walk⸺" Before he could even take a step back, Draco spoke once more.</p>
<p>"Why so soon, Sarayo? The fun has just begun." His smirk growing to a monstorous size.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>⸻⸻⸻<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p><b>THE NEXT DAY , </b>Melody had been up quite early, she passed out in her bed since she was exhausted from the crying she had done previously. She had already concealed the dark circles that had formed below her eyes, and added a tad bit of mascara.</p>
<p>Her class today was potions, which luckily, she had already finished her part of their assignment. She wondered what Draco had been doing for the past couple of weeks, her thoughts of him had surrounded her mind on a daily; whenever she would be doing homework, or when she would be reading or showering, he would constantly be there. Though she finally started to push them away, as if behind a barrier that could only be unlocked with a key, and she tended to not think about him so often.</p>
<p>Melody was one of the first ones to arrive to class early, so she placed down her book bag onto the ground, making it hit the stone with a thud, and causing dust to fly everywhere. She grabbed her part of essay, and her books, before setting them down onto the wooden table.</p>
<p>She went down to grab her quills, and ink; her hair was toppling down on the side of her face, causing her to keep wacking it to the side, since she did not want it to fall and get colored by the ink. It was no use, she just sighed, trying to finish and grab her supplies, until her hair was held back. Melody smiled, sitting up and looking at the person, to thank them; but her voice was caught in her throat when she was met with his stone grey eyes.</p>
<p>"M-Malfoy. What are you doing ⸺ here?" She uttered. Face full of shock.</p>
<p>"Well this is my class, right?" He responded whilst smirking.</p>
<p>"O-oh, yeah. Of course⸺ my bad." She apologized, tilting her head down, covering her face with her hair; in hopes that he doesn't try to talk to her.</p>
<p>Draco put his hand around, wrapping his to the front of her hair, before pulling it back behind her ear. Melody turned her head to look at him, her green eyes connecting with his; making her freeze once again.</p>
<p>"How are you, Harper?" He asked, Melody's eyes widened at how nice he was being.</p>
<p>"I'm okay, and you?" She mumbled.</p>
<p>"I'm doing quite well. Did you finish? " Draco questioned Melody.</p>
<p>Melody choked on air, throwing a coughing fit. She balled her hand up into a fist and began to hit her chest to help her breathe a bit better,</p>
<p>"I'm sorry? " She asked between coughs and gasps, her eyes began to water.</p>
<p>"The essay, did you finish your part of it ?" He rephrased, amused by what she had thought.</p>
<p>"O-Oh yeah, that. I did indeed finish it." She let out an awkward airy chuckle at the end of her sentence.</p>
<p>"You're odd, shortcake. I have to say that." Draco nudged her on the shoulder, she started to rub her arm with a coy smile.</p>
<p>The two would make eye contact during the rest of the time period, causing Melody to look away quickly, and causing Draco to smirk, and chuckle at how easily embarrassed she could get. They would never converse unless she was apologizing or asking for an ingredient, and then they would go back to just making glances at each other.</p>
<p>Melody wanted to get closer to him at the beginning, but she wasn't sure. When they had first drifted away from each other after their first encounter, it didn't really bother her so much, but then the second encounter kind of just struck her in the heart, as if she had been hit with a curse.  </p>
<p>As for Draco, the first encounter was the one that hurt, since he never usually smiled with anyone, or laughed for that matter. Though, after the second encounter, he couldn't care less. Now he was creating plans for the bet, in hopes to break her heart.</p>
<p>
  <b>NOTE: I MIGHT NOT CREATE ANYMORE CLASSES SCENES AFTER THIS ONE, I DON'T HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE CLASS BUT I HAVE IDEAS FOR OUTSIDE OF IT, YOU KNOW ? do you want class scenes or ?</b>
</p>
<p>The bell had rung, causing Melody to shoot her head up and rushingly try to pick all of her stuff up.  Draco noticed her sudden movements, and before she could even get up out of her seat, he gripped her arm, to get her attention to turn to him.</p>
<p>It felt like the stunning jinx had hit her, she couldn't move, it felt like hours where she was staring off into space, letting his hand hold her arm. As if the jinx had been removed, she quickly whipped her body around to look into his eyes.</p>
<p>Those patronising grey eyes that held such a mystery inside of them. The one's that hold such a destructive storm, brewing inside, swirling around with so many emotions. Just one look at them and you're stuck in a trance; a trance that could make you want to stay for hours on end, but it was so bad for you, like a drug that was addictive.</p>
<p>"Yes, Malfoy?"</p>
<p>"Would you⸺perhaps, like to hangout later?" He asked Melody.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Malfoy. One⸺ I have plans later already, and two⸺ it would be weird for us." Melody gave him a small sad smile. Draco gave out a laugh of disbelief.</p>
<p>His face then was pulled into a sneer. "How would it be weird." He harshly announced, rather than having it come out as a question.</p>
<p>"Well, we haven't talked much," She started.</p>
<p>"We could change that." Draco cut her off.</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes, "my friends don't like you, and your friends don't like me." </p>
<p>"When have I ever said that they don't like you." He raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to respond, but he was only met with the sound of people continuously leaving the room. "Never."</p>
<p>"Okay well, still. My friends, dislike you."</p>
<p>"I dislike them as well⸺" Melody slapped his shoulder roughly.</p>
<p>"That doesn't help, what so ever, Malfoy." </p>
<p>"Harper, it'll be fine." His grey eyes stared at her with a smirk. She still wasn't convinced, so she sighed, turn her gaze to look at the empty doorway.</p>
<p>"How about this, " His put his hand on the side of the desk, leaning and putting his weight onto it. "You go to Hogsmeade with me, and if you like it, then you have to hang out with my friend's in the common room."</p>
<p>"And if I don't?" </p>
<p>"And if you don't, then i'll leave you alone." He said, but his face said otherwise. The smirk that had been planted earlier, was still there, but it gave her the sense that, he would only leave for a little bit before coming back with an even bigger plan to get her to hang out with him.</p>
<p>"That doesn't sound believeable." She scoffed.</p>
<p>Draco moved his hand to graze over her cheek, causing her to take a deep breath in, and stiffen.</p>
<p>"It is, darling."</p>
<p>"What did you just call me?" She asked with a horrified expression.</p>
<p>"Darling, I think it suits you better than shortcake now. Although, shortcake definitely said alot." Draco explained, his grey eyes looking into her vibrant green ones. His mouth curving into an even larger smirk, his ego was staring to grow even more by her reaction to his proximity of her.</p>
<p>"Well, Malfoy⸺"</p>
<p>"Draco." He corrected.</p>
<p>"Excuse me?" Melody furrowed her eyesbrows at the blonde standing only a couple inches away from her.</p>
<p>"Call me, Draco"</p>
<p>"Malfoy, no." </p>
<p>Before she could even react, his large hand went up and gripped her throat. He brought her face up to his to where he could smell her faint vanilla chapstick. If Melody were to stand on the tip of her toes, their lips would brush against each other softly. When they were each others clutch, their worries went away. He would begin to forget about the bet, and she would begin to forget about the tournament. The two things that stressed them out the most.</p>
<p>"I said, call me Draco, Darling." </p>
<p>"But⸺" </p>
<p>"I tried being nice, which you of course know, is not my specialty. So, Darling, call me, Draco." His grip on her neck was getting more firm with each word. The tension was back in the aura, surrounding them, though this one felt different, but the same.</p>
<p>"Draco⸺"</p>
<p>"Good girl." Draco said whilst smirking. That smirk. That fucking smirk, she thought.</p>
<p>"Draco, I have to get going." Melody said, as Draco's index finger began to graze lightly under her chin, causing shivers to run down her spine.</p>
<p>"Mm, wish you didn't. But i'll see you later, or i'll owl you, to talk about our <em>date </em> to Hogsmeade." He said, while releasing her neck from his grip from her pale neck, walking backwards, and moving his fingers in that continuous motion; up and down, like an ocean wave.</p>
<p>"It's not a date, Malfoy!" Melody exclaimed. She could hear him chuckle while exiting out of the doorway, she couldn't help but let a smile lift upon her lips as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>⸻⸻⸻</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>AROUND LUNCH AT THE GREAT HALL, </b>Melody looked over to the Slytherin table quickly, spotting her brunette friend, Milo. She waited a second, before he turned his gaze to her; Melody waved her hand up, smiling towards him, but all she got was a slight smile, and then he turned around to his Slytherin friend's once more.</p>
<p>Her hand froze in the air, and her smile dropped completely.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why was he ignoring me now?</em>
</p>
<p>She decided to sit at the Gryffindor table with the trio. She noticed Harry was the only one there, Ron and Hermione were no where to be seen.</p>
<p>"Hey, Harry." Melody said softly, placing a hand onto Harry's shoulder lightly. Harry turned his head, his green eyes connecting with hers.</p>
<p>"Hey, Mel." He mumbled, giving her a crooked small smile, and poking his food with his fork.</p>
<p>"What's going on? Why are you so bummed out?" She asked, her eyes filling with concern.</p>
<p>"Ron." He uttered, shaking his head profusely.</p>
<p>Melody sat down, turning her body towards Harry.</p>
<p>"What about him?"</p>
<p>Harry looked at her, "he think's I put my name in the goblet."</p>
<p>"What?" She exclaimed loudly, causing people to look at her with a sneer, while others laughed at her. Her face became a shade of pink. "Sorry." She muttered.</p>
<p>"It's fine." Harry waved his hand, not trying too much to reassure her. </p>
<p>She scoffed at her bestfriend. "No, it's not Harry. He was supposed to be your bestfriend, that isn't okay. "</p>
<p>"Yeah well, keyword⸺was." Harry eyes looked up, glancing around the Great Hall, before they stopped and rolled at the Slytherin table.</p>
<p>"Oh no, what is it?" Melody asked, her head falling back lightly while letting out a sigh.</p>
<p>"Your boyfriend is glaring at me." She looked at Harry, dumbfounded by his words. "Malfoy." He said, giving her a 'yeah him' look.</p>
<p>"He is <em>not </em>my boyfriend." She emphasized the word not, rolling her eyes, and setting her head down on the table in front of her.</p>
<p>"Yeah⸺well, might want to tell him that." She raised an eyes, asking non-verbally why. "He's glaring at me like he wants to kill me."</p>
<p>"Isn't he always." Melody jokes at Harry.</p>
<p>"Melody, i'm serious." He tries to talk to her.</p>
<p>"No you're not. You're Harry." She smiles teasingly. Harry opens his mouth, rubbing his face.</p>
<p>"Fine, I give up." He picked up his fork, and started poking his food once again.</p>
<p>Melody was still smiling when she decided to take a look at Draco. Harry was right, he had been glaring⸺which he still is⸺ at him. His gaze switched over to Melody, faster than you could say Quidditch. His jaw was clenched, while his eyes were angry. There was no jealously running through them. Either that, or⸺ he was hiding the jealously quite well. </p>
<p>Melody shook her head at him, her face scrunched up, giving him a look of 'what are you looking at.' Draco just rolled his eyes whilst scoffing, before turning back to his friend's.</p>
<p>Melody's gaze switch over to Milo. She noticed him getting up, and she decided this was her chance to speak with him, find out why he was acting so weird towards her; he barely even acknowledged her, and that was something that struck her in the heart.</p>
<p>She didn't want to lose someone, who was already starting to become important in her life.</p>
<p>"I'll be right back, Harry." She said quickly, gathering her bags once again, before rushing through the Great Hall, in hopes to catch up with the brunette Slytherin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>AUTHORS NOTE: I CHANGED THE WAY I DO THE AUTHORS NOTES :)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>SOON TO BE EDITED</b>
</p>
<p><b>I CREATED ANOTHER BOOK,</b> called in the end, it is on my page ! I am also writing another book, which is an au, called reverie. Reverie is based off of shifting in a sense, you will see ! but go check out in the end :) I will be creating a schedule of when I post. I don't know how long each chapter will be but I hope you enjoyed this one ! they will get longer again.</p>
<p><b>THIS CHAPTER, </b>was quite short; I apologize. I could not think of anything to add at the end of this. I hope this was good for me returning. I swear, I could've done better, it was doing so well at the end ! but I do have plans for the next chapters. They are written in my notes, as well as my notebook. </p>
<p><b>I CANT WAIT, </b>for what will happen in the future, i'm quite excited for you guys to read the next following chapters that I am writing. </p>
<p><b>LET ME KNOW, </b>what you guys would like to see ! I am very curious on the ideas that you guys have for the story; like what would happen in the future, or flashbacks of her life. :) </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> ❝<b><em>OUR FEELINGS ARE PLATONIC. </em></b>❞</p>
<p> </p>
<p>𝐖𝐀𝐑𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆 : </p>
<p><b>›</b> <b><em>MENTIONS OF SEXUAL HARRASSMENT. </em></b></p>
<p><b>›</b> <b><em>MATURE LANGUAGE.</em></b></p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THIS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE OR MAY UPSET YOU IN ANY WAY.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">COMFORT</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>"SARAYO!" </b>Melody exclaimed, chasing after Milo. He was acting like he couldn't hear her, rushing through the hallway, hoping his feet could carry him faster than he could ever go. He would tilt his head to the side, catching a glimpse of her behind him, hearing the clatter of her shoes behind him. The pace that she was going, kept getting increasingly faster by the second, the presence of her was getting closer by the second.</p>
<p>Ignoring Melody was going to be hard for him, he could tell she was determined to do whatever she could, to get whatever she wanted. The only idea he had, was to distance himself from her, thinking that, maybe, she would give up. Milo knew it had only been around a day since he found out that Draco would be continuing the bet, but this time, he was more ruthless when he had been talking about it.</p>
<p>Milo knew that when Draco had gotten angry, at the beginning of the year, that he had already began to grow attached, though it was one day, he knew that Draco never usually had anyone like Melody in his life. Milo knew that Draco would push people away who tended to get close to him, this was one of the way he was going to push her away, by breaking her heart.</p>
<p>"Sarayo!" Melody yelled out once again, she was only a couple feet away from him, his pace had not slowed down one bit, still going frantically fast. </p>
<p>"God damn it, Milo." She grabbed his shoulder harshly, the tip of her fingers were digging into a skin; his body leaned back from the sudden action, tumbling over his feet. Melody turned his body around, pushing the top of his chest, right below his shoulder, looking at him with an angry and upset expression.</p>
<p>Milo's breathing had begin to hitch, his adams apple was bobbing everytime he swallowed hardly. When his brown eyes looked into her green ones, he could sense the hurt in them; guilt began to impact his body, coming in like a wave that clashes against the rocks on a stormy day. </p>
<p>"Why have you been ignoring me?" He couldn't bring himself to speak up, he opened his mouth, but he felt mute. No words would come out, it was like the silencio charm had been set onto his body; no matter how much he wanted to talk, nothing would escape his mouth. "Well." She crossed her arms. "Did I do something wrong?"</p>
<p>"N-No." Milo was finally able to say, though it was a stutter.</p>
<p>"Then why?" Melody's eyes had expanded extremely, her pupils were dialated. "You act like we were friends for weeks."</p>
<p>"We were."He tried to reason with her, the urge to tell her the bet was at the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't let it come out.</p>
<p>"Then what happened? Because now you're ignoring me, it's been what a day? Yeah sure, it's not that long, but you aren't even saying a word to me." Milo tried to open his mouth to speak. But she was quick to cut through. "No, don't speak, i'm not done. You barely even acknowledged me a couple minutes ago; you gave me a small smile, then turned away, do friend's actually do that to each other?" </p>
<p>Melody realized she could have been dramatic, since it had not even been that long that was ignoring her, but she couldn't help it, those words just come out whether she wants them to or not.</p>
<p>"No, i'm sorry. It's just⸺" Her eyebrow's furrowed at his response, forming a look of confusion to set upon her pale face.</p>
<p>"Just what?" <em>Tell her, Tell her about the bet. Save her from a broken heart Milo. </em>His mind kept telling him. That was only one side, the other side kept telling him that if he did so, he would lose his friends; their families were close, so what good would it do, if their sons and daughters didn't get along.</p>
<p>"I've been stressed lately. I know, I know, that's no reason to ignore you, and I should've talked to you." Melody began to feel guilty, she hadn't realized that he could be going through stuff and she was too worked up over the fact that he wasn't talking to her.</p>
<p>"Shit, Milo. I hadn't realized that you were stressed. I'm always here for you, I hope you know that." She looked down sadly, before mumbling. <em>" I feel so bad now."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Please don't. I should be the one feeling guilty, though I am.</em>
</p>
<p>Milo kept biting his tongue, preventing the words, 'it's just a bet," from coming out. Melody looked up at him with sympathy before pulling his roughly into a hug. He could feel her shaking, her breathing uneven. Milo was taken aback from her movements, but nonetheless, enveloped his arms around her, pulling her tightly into a hug.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry." Melody's words came out shakily, her face had been in his shoulder, and her mouth was against the material of his robes, so they were also muffled as well.</p>
<p>"It's okay." <em>I am too. </em> "You didn't know." He rubbed circles along her back, comforting her as best as he could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>⸻⸻⸻</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>MELODY HARPER</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>IT HAD BEEN, </b>a couple hours since my encounter with Milo; I had been feeling a tad bit relieved, being able to figure out what was going on with him. He seemed to have been quite truthful with me for the most part, no guilt seemed to be lingering across his body after we situated everything all out. It seemed like everything was going better.</p>
<p>It was around the afternoon time and I was sitting in the library, reading <em>Pride and Prejudice, o</em>nce again, when I heard a chair in next to me clatter to the ground. My body tense up from the loud noise that had echoed throughout the room, and I began to slowly look up from my book, when a noticed a boy with dirty blonde hair smirking right at me.</p>
<p>"May I help you?" I slowly asked the boy. He still had his smirk on his before he slowly licked his bottom lip, and pulled in between his teeth. My nose scrunched up in digust automatically, it wasn't attractive⸺at least when he did it, it wasn't.</p>
<p>"Just wondering what a pretty girl like you, would be doing, sitting here all alone." The boy said, his hazel eyes were piercing into me at a large amount, it made me shift into my seat, uncomfortably.</p>
<p>"I-i'm sorry. Who are you."I questioned him, I noticed he had a green tie on, so I assumed he must be in Slytherin. Obviously.</p>
<p>He place his hand on my knee when he spoke up, "Nott, Theodore Nott." My eyes slowly started to buldge out as I began to freak out.</p>
<p>"S-so I assume, you're a friend of Malfoy's." I asked, profoundly, nervously.</p>
<p>"Ah yes, Malfoy, is one of my friends. I'd watch out if I were you." Why would I need to watch out? I mean yeah, Draco seems bipolar, but he's never done anything to hurt me.</p>
<p>Nott obviously noticed that I was lost in a train of thought, mixed in with confusion. My face was scrunched up, I was looking towards the table and had been furrowing my eyebrows. "He plays girls left and right."</p>
<p>"I'm not interested in him?" <em>Yes you are. </em>"Why would you assume that?" I asked, mentally battling my thoughts while i'm at it.</p>
<p>"I didn't." He said.</p>
<p>"Yes you did." I argued back with the dirty blonde haired Slytherin in front of me.</p>
<p>"Like I was saying," he began to move his hand up my thigh, causing me to squirm, "a girl like you, deserves to be treated right."</p>
<p>"Please stop touching me." I whimpered from his contact, it wasn't like Milo's or Draco's. It felt hot, like I had burnt myself, and needed to be put in ice-cold water. It wasn't a comforting warmth, it was unbearable.</p>
<p>"I'm not going to hurt you." His fingers were getting dangerously close, slipping up my skirt, and was about to touch the silk material of my panties. I began to push him away, but he was simply too strong. The grip that he had on my thigh was surely going to leave some sort of bruise, it was already becoming white from the pressure he was putting onto me.</p>
<p>I closed my eyes and turned away, there was no way to escape this. I was going to be raped, i'm already being sexually harrassed, and no one is here to witness it. Or so I thought.</p>
<p>"Get your hands off of her!" A voice roared out through the library.</p>
<p>"Mate, what's your problem." Nott quickly released his grip on my thigh, before putting both hands up in the air defensively.</p>
<p>I look over to notice, Cedric, hovering over Nott. A pissed look over his face.</p>
<p>"I'm definitely not your mate, so don't even call me that. And my problem is, you're touching a girl without her consent." Cedric angrily remarked.</p>
<p>"She was fine." Nott had been trying to <em>'assure' </em>Cedric.</p>
<p>"Did it look like she was enjoying it." Cedric put his hands out, pointing to my tensed and shaking body. Nott was silent, looking at him with fear showing in his eyes. "No, it fucking didn't. She could be traumatized from this, who knows. And you'll be to blame."</p>
<p>"Calm down, we're fine. Let's just forget this ever happened, okay?"</p>
<p>"You can try, but I hope this memory is engraved into your fucking mind, as a nightmare of some sort. To remind you, never to touch a girl without her consent. And if she says stop. You. Fucking. Stop. Got it?" Cedric spat at Nott harshly.</p>
<p>Nott didn't respond, just looking away, trying not to make direct eye contact with him. Cedric gripped onto the front of Nott's shirt, his knuckles turning white. " I said. Got it?" He said in a more firm voice.</p>
<p>"Yes. Got it." Nott choked out.</p>
<p>"Good, now get out of here." He shoved him aside, watching the Slytherin pick up his stuff, and quickly rushing out of the library.</p>
<p>Cedric turned his body, looking at me. His grey eyes filled with concern.</p>
<p>"Are you okay, Melody?" He placed his hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump back a bit from the contact.</p>
<p>I shrugged my shoulders. "I suppose so."</p>
<p>"It's okay, to not be okay. I hope you know that." My eyes started to glisten from the tears that were brimming. He pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, holding him tightly against me.</p>
<p>"Thank you."He didn't say anything, he just held me closer, as if saying <em>'you're welcome, I promise it'll be okay.' </em> I've never had an older or younger siblings, but this feeling, this exact one feels exactly how I would imagine it to. The comfort and warmth, it makes me feel at home again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>⸻⸻⸻</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the encounter with Cedric and Nott. Cedric ended up walking me over to the Gryffindor tower, since I said I needed to talk to some of my friends.</p>
<p>I looked up at the portrait, who had been staring at me with a bored expression on her face. She was picking at her nails, extending out her hand, before bringing them back towards her; she kept doing that for a couple minutes. Everytime I tried to talk of some sort, she would either ignore me or just say give me a minute; though i've been coming here for years.</p>
<p>"Alright fine. Go in." She rolled her eyes at me. </p>
<p>"Gee thanks." I stepped through the portrait opening, noticing Ron and Hermione on the couch, Ginny at a table, while Harry was no where to be found. The Gryffindor common room smelled of cinnamon, old books, and parchment; like it usually does. This is like my third home, besides from my own common room, and house back from where I live outside of the wizarding world.</p>
<p>My eyes continuously scanned over, in hopes to spot the brown haired boy, who had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Ron and Hermione were still chatting it up, so I walked over to them, standing directly in front of the fire place.</p>
<p>"Where's Harry." I said sternly.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry?" Ron says, with a confused look on his face.</p>
<p>"Where. Is. Harry." I pronounced each word firmly. Ron ended up giving a dramatic eyeroll, before throwing his hands up in the air.</p>
<p>"How am I suppose to bloody know where he is. He didn't even tell me how he got his name in the cup."</p>
<p>I scoffed in disbelief, then looked at him with an irritated expression. "Do you really think he would do that?"</p>
<p>"W-Well⸺"</p>
<p>"No Ronald. Did you really believe that Harry, out of everyone. Would put his fucking name in the cup. Do you really think he wants to be in a bloody tournament, where he could die. The past three years, it's been all about death. It's messed up that out of everyone, his bestfriend, thinks he's lying. So think about it." My voice began to raise after every sentence, I knew that I was drawing attention, but I didn't care. Anyone who assumed that Harry put his name in the cup, deserved to know the fucking truth. "I'm going to go into the boys' dormitory." I raised my hand up, stopping them both from speaking. "And none of you are going to tell me otherwise."</p>
<p>I turned away from Ron and Hermione, storming up to the boys' dormitory, trying to figure out which one Harry would be in again. It didn't take me that long before a memory of where I first snuck in appeared, then I quickly remembered which room he was in.</p>
<p>The door was a crack open, so I knocked for a second, and put my palm of my hand against the door gently before pushing it open. Harry was sitting down on his bed, doing homework of some sort.</p>
<p>"Hey." I said, announcing my presence, which caused him to jump a bit on his bed.</p>
<p>"Merlin, Melody. What are⸺wait how did you even get up here? Girls arent usually allowed up here, and vice versa." He explained.</p>
<p>"I dont know, maybe it's some type of superpower." I said sarcastically, wiggling my fingers up in the air. </p>
<p>"Oh yeah," his eyes widen with amusement, "totally."</p>
<p>My smile dropped, and the smile on his face started to wash away as he noticed my sudden mood change.</p>
<p>"You okay, Mel?" He asked concerningly.</p>
<p>"If you mean, one of Malfoy's friends basically sexually harrassed me, and Cedric had to get him off, then yes. I am okay." Harry's face turns red from my words, pushing himself off the bed angrily, he storms over to me and places his hands on my face; checking to make sure there's no marks or anything, that Nott could have done. Which besides from my thigh, he didn't.</p>
<p>"I swear to Godric Gryffindor, I will kill him." He tried to step around me, but I put my hands against his chest firmly, pushing him back to his previous stance.</p>
<p>"I don't want you going to Azkaban, though he deserves a punishment for what he did."</p>
<p>"Damn right. That son of a bitch deserves a punishment. No one hurts my bestfriend." Harry exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Hey, we're lucky that, Cedric, got there in time. Let's hope he doesn't try that again." Little did we both know, Nott had been complaining in the Slytherin common room, about how Cedric stopped him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>⸻⸻⸻</p>
<p>
  <b>THIRD POV</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>"AND THAT HUFFLEPUFF , </b>fucking interrupted me. I was so close." Nott was saying. Right when he said he was so close, both Milo and Draco had entered the common room. From different area, of course.</p>
<p>"What are you lot talking about." The platinum blonde spat out at them.</p>
<p>"Nott's complaining about his interaction with, that Ravenclaw, that you're suppose to make fall in love with you." Draco's grey eyes automatically hardened from what Blaise had said.</p>
<p>"Elborate." Draco asked, more like demanded. His eyebrow was raised, and his tongue with poking the inside of his cheek in an irritated manner.</p>
<p>"I almost got her. She wanted it. I know she did. Almost every girls wants me, so she should be lucky I went for her." Nott said.</p>
<p>A burning sensation erupted in his stomach, he tried to push it back down, but it kept climbing up, travelling like a stream from a river, throughout his whole body. His grey eyes dialated with anger, you were only able to see a thin line from his grey iris'.</p>
<p>"You better stay the fuck away from her Nott." Draco gritted through his teeth. Everyone shot their gazes to the Malfoy boy. Confusion was forming all over their faces.</p>
<p>"Woah, why are you getting so defensive. Wait⸺don't tell me you're starting to like her." Nott pushed his bottom lip out, causing his to put a teasing pouty look on his face.</p>
<p>Draco scoffed, look away for a second, before looking back at Nott. "No. The only reason is that you, are going to make this bet, a lot harder."</p>
<p>
  <b>(SHORT THIRD POV OF THE SLYTHERINS)</b>
</p>
<p>⸻⸻⸻</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>MELODY AND THE GIRLS, </b>had ended up meeting around 8 o'clock. An hour before curfew came around, just so that, Ginny and Hermione, didn't have to sneak into the Ravenclaw common room later.</p>
<p>"So, Melody. Anything interesting going on in your life." Ginny asked, her back was on the silk blanket of my bed, while playing with her hands in the air.</p>
<p>"I mean, not really, I guess."</p>
<p>"Wait, you guess?" Hermione asked, looking up with her eye furrowed, the skin on her forehead, squishing together.</p>
<p>"Nothing has really happened." she said, shrugging her shoulders up.</p>
<p>"Well," Luna started, "what about Malfoy."</p>
<p>Both Hermione and Ginny, looked at Melody with quizzled expressions written all along their faces.</p>
<p>"Yeah, what <em>about </em>Malfoy, Melody?" Hermione asked, emphasizing the about, while also smirking her ass off, Melody assumed she finds this quite entertaining, when she was the spotlight.</p>
<p>"Nothing⸺"</p>
<p>Luna cut me off, Melody loved Luna, She really did. But, she shouldn't talk about Malfoy. Literally, she could've said anyone else. <em>Please anyone else but Malfoy. </em>She thought.</p>
<p>"No, I can tell it's not nothing. You both have some feelings for each other."</p>
<p>"<b><em>Our feelings are platonic.</em></b>" Melody said.</p>
<p>"Melody," She firmly says, "don't deny it. Somewhere you both have feelings for each other, not just platonic, and like I said. You could be the light for him. Just go for it."</p>
<p>"I mean⸺he did kind of ask me to Hogsmeade."</p>
<p>All of the girls began to shout the word what, and started to ask question, when, or why, or if it's a date. Melody's head was beginning to gain a pounding sensation around it, causing her to grab her head tightly.</p>
<p>"Girls, girls!" They all quieted down slowly looking at the brunette. "My head is pounding, but he claimed it was a date, although I do not believe so."</p>
<p>"Melody. You're going on a date. With Malfoy ?" Ginny exclaimed, her brown eyes seemed to almost be bulging out of her head.</p>
<p>"It's not a date⸺"</p>
<p>"It so is !" Hermione yelled out, a smile on her face.</p>
<p>"Wait. Why are you smiling Mione'?" Her smile started to falter off her face, a nervous expression taking over.</p>
<p>"Are you hoping that Malfoy and I get together, so you could see Milo more?" Now it was Melody's turn to smirk towards the Gryffindor.</p>
<p>"W-what n-no, no." Hermione was stuttering, it was obvious. Her and Milo had talked to each other since they've met, sharing gilmpses at each other, but she wouldn't see them actually hang out. They would converse a small hi or hello, never actual chats to get to know each other.</p>
<p>"My plan is to hook you guys up." Melody said. </p>
<p>"Wait what⸺"</p>
<p><em>Shit. I said that out loud. </em>Melody thought.</p>
<p>"Uh, nothing. Nothing at all. Don't worry Mione'." Melody put her hands out, trying to reassure Hermione, in hopes she doesn't try to attack her.</p>
<p>"Oh, I am going so to kill you, Melody Harper." A malicious smile forming on Hermione's face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>AUTHORS NOTE :</b>
</p>
<p><b>THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER. </b>I know it is not the best, but I needed a filler before the first task. You guys are in for a treat when the tasks for the tournament arrives ;) </p>
<p><b>PLEASE VOTE AND COMMENT </b>on this chapter. I love you all so much and thank you for almost 40 K! </p>
<p><b>NOTE; I DO NOT </b>own any of the characters besides from Melody and Milo. The rest of the cast and the plot of hp goes to JK Rowling. I own Melody and Milo's storyline, as well as their plot.</p>
<p><b>TELL ME WHAT </b>you would like to see happen, either with Draco and Melody, Milo and Hermione, or Milo and Melody's friendship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>❝<b><em>SAY MY NAME AGAIN, MELODY.</em></b> ❞<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <b>› TALKS ABOUT ANXIETY</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>› ITALICS ARE FLASHBACKS</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>› HEATED MOMENT ;)</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">HOGSMEADE</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>THE DAY WAS NOVEMBER 23. </b>The month of November had been racing by quite fast; like a gust of wind brushing past you, being distracted and pushing your hair away or moving your jacket tighter around your body, that by the time you were done, it wind was gone. During the time being, Melody managed to stay away from the Slytherins, obviously besides Milo. Though, she tended to come into contact with Malfoy. The subtle glances and smirks that he would throw her way; sending notes to get her attention.</p>
<p>To which she looked at them, rolling her eyes with a playful smile, then chucking it into the trash bin. This happened almost everytime they had a class together, the notes would be either thrown as a ball or created into an orgami type of animal, but there was one, one note that caught her eye.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>⸺⸺⸺<em> LAST WEEK</em></p>
<p>
  <em>They were inside of DADA, while Melody continued to sit by Hermione, in the front. Draco was all the way on the other side of the classroom, seated closer to the wooden door.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She was tapping her feet on the stone floor, her elbow was propped up on the wooden desk, turning red from the pressure; while her head was resting in the palm of her hand.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Melody had been spacing out, thinking about the tournament, she had found out last night that apparently Harry was suppose to fight a bloody dragon. Her anxiety had started to rise up like a flame on a tree during a wildfire, last night. Spreading throughout the course of her body, causing her to breathe in a more heavily manner, the palms of her hand began to cover in a layer of sweat, her hands sticking together whenever she would clench her fists.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If it wasn't for Harry at that moment, there was no doubt that her anxiety would cause a panic attack for Melody.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her thoughts were interrupted by this paper crane landing on her desk. She let out a sigh, while bringing her bottom lip in between her teeth, then started rolling her eyes playfully, looking at Draco.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His pale face already had his faint pink lips curving into a smirk. Her green eyes collided with his, she gave him a slight smile, before he raised one of his eyebrows, and changed his gaze of his view from her eyes to the corner; where the paper crane was still sitting. Indicating, that he wanted her to look at it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Melody glanced her eyesight to the paper crane, slowly gripping the smooth textured paper, opening it carefully; hoping to not end up getting a cut, somehow. Once she got the paper opened, she used her hands to flatten out the crumpled paper. The words said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>'Next Wednesday, Hogsmeade Date. - Malfoy.'</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She glanced over to Malfoy with a raised eyebrow, and a look of disbelief was written across her features.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"It's not a date, Malfoy." She mouthed to him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You sure about that, Darling?" He mouthed back to the brunette. Giving her a cheeky smirk, this then caused Melody to have a light blush tint, arise onto her cheeks.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>⸺⸺⸺<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>And that day was today. The thought of going to Hogsmeade with Draco, caused butterflies to erupt in her stomach, and a wide grin to form along her fair skin. Melody and Draco started hanging out more throughout the weeks, though most of their interactions were the glances or notes, they did have moments in the astronomy tower and the black lake. This made Melody's feelings for Draco become more prominent, making her smile widely unknowingly, blush almost to a tomato red color, and butterflies were swarm her stomach.</p>
<p>As for Draco, the bet, once again, had started to drift from his thoughts. He didn't mind it one bit, the time they hung out at the black lake, was one of his favorite memories of her.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>⸺⸺⸺</p>
<p>
  <em>Draco was walking through the corridors, hands in the pockets of his pance, with a scowl on his face. His friends were either in the common room, or there classes, he had his class already today, so he was free to basically do whatever he pleased.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He decided to go to the Black Lake, Draco didn't think that he would see someone else here, more particularly Melody. Her head was facing the grown, causing her brown locks to fall on the sides of her face, she seemed to have been reading a book.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Draco tried to make any noise, walking down to the lake, but failed when he stepped on a branch, causing a crunching sound to echo in the air.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Melody whipped her head franctically, her bright forest green eyes widening at the boy standing right behind her. Both of their breathes from the sudden contact and tension arising in the air.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What brings you here, Malfoy?" Melody soft voice, travelled to his ears.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"None of your business, Harper." He spoke in a hoarse voice, a small sneer on his face; though it wasn't as harsh as it used to be.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She let out a short sigh of despair. His eyebrows furrowed and he squinted his stone grey eyes at Melody in confusion.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What was that for?" Draco questions her with a harsh airy voice, her eyes started to swarm with bewilderment.</em>
</p>
<p><em>"Excuse me </em>⸺<em> what was what for?" She asked.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>He took a deep breathe, looking around for a second, before making eye contact with her once again. "What was that sigh for."</em>
</p>
<p><em>"What do you mean...it was just a si </em>⸺<em>" Draco cut her off, shaking his head harshly, and stiffly.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"No, it fucking wasn't, or else I wouldn't have asked." He said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Melody started shaking her head, "It doesn't matter, Malfoy." She closed her eyes for a second, what else was she supposed to say, 'oh because I though that maybe there was a chance you woudln't be a dick, and we could be friends?' No of course not.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Harper." He stated. Poking his tongue into the side of his cheek, raising an eyebrow.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Malfoy. She retorted back with a cheeky smirk, eyes gleaming with amusment by how annoyed Malfoy was getting already.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Just tell me, Melody." He knew that would get her, just the by the way her body tensed, her breathing stilled for a second, and the way she throat bobbed when she swallowed harshly, he knew.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Like I said, it doesn't matter, Draco." His name sounded foreign coming out of her mouth, making the realization hit him that, He missed when she called him 'Draco' or 'Dray.' He started figuring out that he actually did miss her alot, and for no apparent reason.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe it was the way she laughed in amusement, causing him to break out in a smile. Or maybe, it was how beautiful she looked no matter what, just being able to be in her presence, felt like he was being presented with an angel; though he would never admit to it, Draco did start to like her, before he pushed her away.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Fine then, i'll just sit here until you tell me." Draco then began to walk to where her she sat down, on top of a quilt blanket. Once he sat down, he placed his hand on the quilt, turning his body to look at her, where their faces would inches apart.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm still not telling you."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Then we will be here all day, I don't care. I'm going to figure out what's going on in that pretty little mind of yours." Draco said, tapping his index finger on Melody's temple, after brushing back her brown hair.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Melody smiled towards him, her pearly teeth glistening on the sunlight, causing Draco to glance down for a little too long. Draco didn't smile too often, so he gave her a smirk of amusement, causing her to smile and wider, while also biting her lip.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Draco unknowingly bit his own lip, she looked so pure, someone that you should treasure.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The two of them had their faces getting increasingly look, glancing at each other lips, as if they were going to kiss, but Melody snapped out of it, coughing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"A-anyways, why did you come to the black lake?" She tried changing the subject. Draco noticed how quickly she got a bit uncomfortable, but he wasn't going to ask about it, he obviously knew it was about the kiss; it was probably just an in the moment thing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Why? Is that illegal now, Melody?" He teasingly questioned her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No, but I find it interesting why, Draco Malfoy, would go to the Black Lake?" Melody pursed her lips, trying to hold a laugh, though it was stiffled, he still heard it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What are you laughing about?" His eyebrows furrowed defensively.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Just imagining you sitting at the Black Lake, staring off in the distance. It's quite funny." Draco licked his lips, rubbing them together, then looked at her while chuckling a bit.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I hate you." He said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No you don't." Melody stated, shoving his shoulder with her hand playfully, before turning away and looking off at the reflection, of the sky, on the lake.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You're right, I don't." He muttered quietly, so that the brunette wouldn't be able to hear him. He didn't know what to say at that moment, she looked so at peace; the only thing he did though, was keep his grey eyes on her, taking in her features.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>⸺⸺⸺<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p><b>MELODY WAS STANDING IN FRONT</b> of her mirror, moving her body around, glancing at the outfit she was wearing. It was only a pair of loose, light creme colored jeans, with a white turtleneck and a plaid v-neck sweater to go over it. <b><em>(representation at the top)</em></b></p>
<p>She couldn't believe she was going to hangout with Malfoy, when he clarified it as a date, and she didn't mind; thats what made her confused. Melody's hair was naturally curly, but she wanted to try something different; she decided to curl it into tight loops, where if you pulled them they would spring back up into their original form.</p>
<p>Melody was about to leave her dormitory, when Luna came inside looking at her with a smile.</p>
<p>"Ah, I see you're ready for your date." She said softly.</p>
<p>"I would have never imagined myself going on a date with Draco Malfoy." Melody stated, twidling with her fingers.</p>
<p>"I get that, but like I said you could⸺" Luna was starting to say, but Melody cut in.</p>
<p>"Yes I know, I could be the light for him. But, what if this is all a joke, and his friends paid him to go out with me..it just seems unsual for him, to wanna go out with me." She said, biting her lip with some sort of worry.</p>
<p>Luna placed her pale hand on Melody's shoulder, rubbing it slightly.</p>
<p>"Don't be scared, I think he has some sort of feelings, somewhere, for you and he just wants to go out with you." Luna's soft voice travelled into Melody's ear.</p>
<p>"I hope you're right Luna. I should get going, i'll see you later." Melody said, hugging Luna for a second, before pulling away and waving one last time.</p>
<p>She walked past Luna, hesitanting down the steps of the common room, wondering if she should actually do this. Yes, her and Malfoy had been starting to get along better over the past couple weeks, but it still confuses her on why he would pick her, out of everyone. Melody shook her head, before pushing the portrait door open, and started to walk in a sauntered manner, going at a slow pace; as if trying to prepare herself for what's to come.</p>
<p>She hadn't even realized Malfoy had already been waiting for her, when she had assumed that she was going to have to go to the Slytherin common room. She was looking at the ground, still fidgeting with her fingers, when she bumped into a chest. Melody had almost fell back, until Malfoy had put one hand around her waist, and the other on her shoulder.</p>
<p>She hadn't realized it was Malfoy who had caught her in the moment, therefore, when Melody looked up, she was met with his piercing stare that had been glistening with amusement.</p>
<p>"Falling for me already?" He said cheekily.</p>
<p>Melody rolled her green eyes, pursing her lips, and stiffling a laugh. "That was kind of cringy."</p>
<p>"But you enjoyed it." He said, pointing his index finger closely to her face, a smirk making it's way on his face.</p>
<p>"You wish." Melody said with a teasing smile. But her smile faded, and her breathing hitched when he said these three words.</p>
<p>"Indeed I do." She froze, her mouth gaped open, and all she could do was stare at him. This was the second time this has happened, where they both would stare and lean it; but Melody was always the one to cough and pull away, trying to change the subject. No matter how far she would be from him, she could smell his cologne, and the faint coolness of the mint; lingering in the air.</p>
<p>"Anyways⸺ shall we get going?" Melody asked. A small nervous smile had been fixated on her face.</p>
<p>"We shall, Darling."</p>
<p>"Stop calling me that." She said, turning her face away, trying to cover up the grin that had been forming on her face, as well as the red tint that had begin to rise.</p>
<p>Draco stopped for a second, putting his index finger on the left side of her cheek, allowing his middle one to rest below her chin. He turned her face to look at him, before he said anything, he stared at her for a second, examining every part of her face; her lips, the freckles that were painted like stars on her cheeks, the rosy color as if someone took a paint brush and lightly put some red watercolor on her face. Her eyes were a bright forest green color, kind of like the freshly bloomed stem of a plant; it was a dark green, but not too dark, it also wasn't a super bright green. It was perfect.</p>
<p>"And why should I?" Draco was finally cut out of his trance, his eyes still fixated on the brunette in front of him.</p>
<p>"B-because I⸺"</p>
<p>"You don't have any reason do you? You just get flustered under my touch, is that it?" He brought her face closer to him, his usual minty, and green apple breath, started lingering; intoxicating her lungs. "Well, as you were saying, let's get going." He said, causing the tension between them to become extremely thick, like a block of ice, that needed to be broken.</p>
<p>"Yeah, let's go." She mumbled.</p>
<p>It hadn't taken the two that long to arrive at Hogsmeade, the minimum was at least five minutes. The weather had been a bit chilly, causing Melody to wish she had brought an extra jacket along with him, the white clouds began to melt together, seeming as if there would be a snow storm to soon arrive.</p>
<p>The place hadn't been too busy, or crowded; it had some people roaming around the alleyways, but most seemed to be inside the stores. Melody had been wanting to go to Honeydukes for a while, it was one of her places when she came here last year, though she had been once; it always filled up her nostrils with the delicious sweet scents, of the sweets and pastries that were there.</p>
<p>Her thoughts were cut off by Draco speaking up.</p>
<p>"Are you just planning on staring at that sweets place, or are you going to go inside." He snarked, staring at her. Melody jumped, turning her head in an extreme manner, her eyes widened; she wondered how long she was spacing out for, but obviously; Draco had been enjoying the look on her face when he interrupted her thoughts, the smirk that was planted on his pale skin was prominent, it wasn't sly at all.</p>
<p>"Y-yeah, sorry." Melody stumbled with her words.</p>
<p>"It's fine, I found it amusing that you keep spacing out, you do that often, don't you?" Draco questioned her, causing the girl to rub her hand against the nape of her neck in embarrasment.</p>
<p>"Yeah.. again, I apologize." Melody said, pursing her lips.</p>
<p>"Stop apologizing, Harper. It's fine." Draco said.</p>
<p>Melody hesitated on saying i'm sorry again, but she decided against it seeing as it may irritate him. <em>Was I annoying him? Did he find my voice annoying.</em></p>
<p>"Your mind is running wild, what's going on?" Draco pondered Melody. She was about to open her mouth, but he quickly cut her off. "And don't say it's nothing."</p>
<p>"I⸺" She hesitated, was she supposed to tell him that she thought he found her obnoxious, or what. "I just, feel like i'm annoying you right now." She said, fidgeting with the flower ring on her index finger.</p>
<p>"Harper, if you were bothering me, would I still be with you?" He said, causing Melody to look up into his eyes, he was right. If he didn't want to be around her he probably would have left already. "Seriously Harper? Do I need to prove it to you?"</p>
<p>Melody blinked her eyes rapidly, scrunching her eyebrows in confusion; her lips were pursed, trying to figure out what he meant. "How would you pro-" She was cut off once again, but instead of his words; it were his lips on hers.</p>
<p>Fireworks, was the metaphor for this. It felt like fireworks when he had planted his lips onto hers. The spark flew everyone, the heat that had been brewing up from the tension was starting to release.</p>
<p>His lips on hers were the only thing she could focus on. The softness of his cold lips that had collided with her warm ones felt like you were created a mixture of a potion, and when you completed it, it was perfect. He tasted exactly how the scent of his smelt like, green apples and mint, the perfect intoxicatement, she couldnt get enough.</p>
<p>He could taste the vanilla, he didn't know from where, but he agreed in his mind that it was intoxicating. He finally had gotten a taste of her, and when he had. Draco knew that he could never get enough. In his mind, he made a promise to himself once he collided his lips against hers. That she was his, and no one elses. He didn't care about the bet, he never did; even if he tried to trick himself. She was now his.</p>
<p>His arm had made its way to the small part of Melody's back, and wrapped fully around her waist. Draco pulled her closer, making Melody put her arm from his face, to around the nape of his neck; She didn't know that this was what she needed, it felt like this is what she was missing all this time. As for Draco, it was the same way. He didn't just want her, he needed her.</p>
<p>Melody pulled Draco closer to her, opening up her mouth to deepen the kiss; he obviously allow this to happen, pushing his tongue into the brunettes mouth. They both could hear the blood coursing through their veins as the kiss became more intense, her knees had began to weaken; if it wasn't for Draco arm around Melody's waist, there is no doubt she would have fallen.</p>
<p>The heat between the two was severe, the feeling of their tongues exploring each other's mouth was enough to make them moan, it was as if he savouring what she tasted like. Melody didn't mind it, as she was doing the same. She was savouring what he tasted like, the bitterness from the apples were colliding with the coolness from the mint.</p>
<p>The Ravenclaw hadn't even realized that they travelled to the side of a building until her back hit against a hard surface. Draco's hand reached towards her neck, gripping it and tilting it sideways; he had also pulled down her turtleneck, so he was able to reach every surface of her skin. Melody could feel the metal from his rings digging into her skin. The frigid feeling of them, gave her a relaxing feeling, as her neck felt as though it was on fire.</p>
<p>There was no doubt that he was making hickeys on her skin. She could feel him pressing open mouth kisses along certain parts of her skin, trying to find Melody's so called 'sweet spot.' Draco would press against her skin harder, trying to get a reaction, this was until went to the girl's pulse, the most obvious spot.</p>
<p>When Draco kissed it, she let out an airy gasp. "D-Draco."</p>
<p>Melody began to feel him smirk against her skin before he began to suck against it.</p>
<p><b><em>"Say my name again, Melody."</em></b> Draco said in a husky voice, moaning a bit into her neck. Melody could feel his body rumble from the groan he let out into her shoulder, causing her to moan out his name once more as she felt his teeth grasp her skin, pulling it away from her body, before letting go and massaging it with his tongue. It seemed like a continuous pattern until he was satisfied with how it looked.</p>
<p>"Fuck, you're so beautiful." He said, not even comprehending his words before he spoke. <em>Beautiful. He called me beautiful. </em>She thought.</p>
<p><em>Did I just call her that. I mean it's the truth but fuck, if I fall for this girl, i'm screwed and there is no doubt about that. </em>Draco mind spoke as be was still kissing her skin.</p>
<p><em>"O-Oh my god." </em>The girl tried to speak, but her gasp and moans kept preventing her from doing so. The moans that escaped Melody's mouth seemed to become more loud, causing Draco to move his hand from my neck, and up to her mouth. She felt his lips move away from her skin, causing her to whimper before she felt him nibbling up along the side of her jawline, before teasingly pulling along her earlobe.</p>
<p>"As much as I would love, to hear those noises come out of your mouth right now. I would prefer for people to not. You're mine, and I will make sure of it. Those noises that come out of your mouth are angelic, but they're only mine to hear." Melody shook her head up and down, before whimpering again. Draco chuckled at her eagerness for contact. He pulled back, rubbing her swollen and bruisded lips with his thumb</p>
<p>"Don't worry, Darling. There will be plenty of more where that came from. As for now, might wanna⸺" He pointed his index finger up and down on her neck. "Pull up your turtleneck and cover those up."</p>
<p>Melody frantically grabbed her shirt, pulling it up as high as she could while glaring at him. "I hate you."</p>
<p>"No you don't, Darling. Now come along, we have a date to attend to. " Draco smirked, putting his hand around the girl's shoulder, before pulling her into him.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <b>AUTHORS NOTE:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>› THIS IS UNEDITED SO IF YOU SEE ANY MISTAKES PLEASE LET ME KNOW.</b>
</p>
<p><b>OH YEAH IT HAPPENED. </b>I know you guys were waiting for that, I couldn't help the tension between them. I was going to hold it off for a couple more chapter, but geez. I couldn't.</p>
<p><b>I APOLOGIZE </b>if these chapters get confusing, I will be writing fillers and flashbacks just for you guys to get a better understanding on where we are.</p>
<p><b>I HOPE </b>this chapter was good! I've never written these heated scenes, so I hope they meet your guys' standards. The spice will be coming soon so dont worry!</p>
<p><b>I LOVE YOU GUYS </b>so much. Thank you for reaching almost 45K, that is absolutely crazy. I apologize for not updating sooner, it has been quite hectic this following week and I am trying to create a schedule for wattpad !</p>
<p><b>DONT FORGET </b>to vote and comment ! Thank you all one again for your love and support.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>❝<b><em>OR SHALL I SAY..RIDDLE.</em></b> ❞<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <b>› </b>
  <em>italics are thoughts or visions in this chapter.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>› UNEDITED</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">GRAVEYARD VISIONS</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>MELODY WAS MORE </b>flustered than Draco at the moment. His arm was still wrapped around her shoulder as they walked out from the side of a random building, in Hogsmeade.</p>
<p>Somehow he seemed calm and collected, his face was pulled into his usual smirk that he had placed on his face, a couple minutes prior. Melody, on the other hand; her face has this bright red tint on her cheeks, with also a nervous expression set on her face, hoping someone will not notices the purple and red hued bruises on her neck.</p>
<p>When Melody's gaze transfered from her fingers, to Malfoy, she could see that we had been looking at her through the corner of his piercing grey eyes, licking his lip seductively which caused Melody to become even more flustered. She took her eyes off of him, and looked straight ahead at the shop that was in front of her.</p>
<p><em>Honeydukes, </em>it read on the sign, hovering above the store.</p>
<p>Melody shook Draco's arm off of her, causing him to look at her with a bewildered expression, but his eyes glistened with amusement as he saw her walk at a faster pace into the sweet store. Her eyes lit up like a kid in a candy story, literally. When he had entered the store, he noticed her scavenging around the treats, but once her eyes hit the Pumpkin Pasties, her smile grew tons, the dimples on her face were more indented. Melody looked happy.</p>
<p>"I'm guessing this is your favorite treat? " He asked as he walked next to her. She looked up at him.</p>
<p>"Yeah, i've always loved them. Ever since I first got onto the Hogwarts Express, when the trolley lady drove past asking if we wanted anything⸺" Melody sighed in content, "those were the main treats that..I guess you could say, entranced me." She let out a smile, thinking about all the memories. Draco watched Melody, his eyebrows were raised, trying to hid a sly smile from forming on his face.</p>
<p>"What?" Melody asked, as she could see Draco's looking at her, pondering; swirling in his grey stone eyes.</p>
<p>"Nothing." He said, one of his eyebrow's were still raised, whilst staring down at her.</p>
<p>She glared up at him, though it didn't come off as intimidating, since she was quite shorter than he is. "Well obviously somethings are your mind." Melody stated, crossed her arms, shifting comfortably out of habit.</p>
<p>"Yeah, you." Melody gave him a sarcastic laugh, while moving her head side to side; brown locks swaying as she moved.</p>
<p>"Ha ha ha. Very funny, Malfoy."</p>
<p>"That's not my name." Draco said, ignoring the statement she had just spoken to him.</p>
<p>"Fine, <em>Draco.</em>" She said, rolling her green eyes at him. Melody went to move her head to the side for a split second, until he grabbed her face lightly and turned her face towards him.</p>
<p>"That wasn't so hard now was it." Draco said, his pale lips quirked up into his usual smirk.</p>
<p>"You're insufferable, I hope you know that." Melody gave him a sarcastic smile, before dropping it quickly, rolling her eyes once again; trying to pull her face away from him. They were in a store, with a crowd of people who could be wondering what the hell is going on, but his grip was quite firm on her face; not enough to hurt her though.</p>
<p>Draco leaned in a bit, just enough for her to only hear what he was going to say, but not enough to make it look like they would kiss. "Keep rolling your eyes or i'll give you something to roll them for." He said in a hoarse and husky voice, causing butteflies to swarm in the pits of her stomach, as well as heat to travel to her core. "Got it?" Draco asked in a demanding manner.</p>
<p>She nodded her head, but that wasn't enough for him. "Use your words."</p>
<p>"Yes." She whimpered out.</p>
<p>Satisfied, he let go of her jaw, rubbing it a bit as he lifted his hand away from her chin. "Good girl." Melody's eyes widended. Slapping his shoulder roughly, glancing around to make sure no one was staring at them.</p>
<p>"Are you crazy?" She asked frantically. "Anyone, and I mean anyone, could have seen you do that. They could have seen⸺us" Melody explained, nerves going through the roof, if she kept talking she knew she could have blown off the top of it.</p>
<p>"But they didn't." Draco said, he smiled smugly.</p>
<p>"Oh, I hate you so much." She groaned out, throwing her head back, hitting the nape of her neck.</p>
<p>He bent down a bit, to be in line with her, before saying. "You have got to stop lying to yourself, Darling." Melody's mind was running wild, like a pack of animals running through a savannah. She could feel Draco's minty breath hitting her face, filling up her lungs; overpowering all of her other senses. But, she wasn't able to respond in time, when she heard a..</p>
<p>"Melody!" Shouted a feminine voice. Turning towards the entrance, she noticed it wasHermione walking in with Milo? Melody smirked, she knew something was bound to happen.</p>
<p>"Hermione!" She greeted her friend, pulling her into a tight hug. "So, on a date with Milo, huh?" Melody whispered, you could even hear the smirk in her voice, that's how loud it was. She turned to Milo, before greeting him with a tight embrace as well; Melody could feel eyes piercing into the back of her skull, realizing it was Draco.</p>
<p><em>Jealous much? </em>She thought in her head. "Milo, how are you?" Melody asked as she pulled away from him, unwrapping her arms from around him and placing them on his shoulders.</p>
<p>"I'm good, and you, Melody?" Milo questioned in a soft voice, with a coy smile.</p>
<p>"I'm doing okay." She started, before glancing back and forth between the two of her friends, whilst taking her hands away from him. "So, what are you two doing?" Melody pondered.</p>
<p>Milo and Hermione both furiously blushed, looking at each other, biting their lips; then looking away. "Is this a date?" Melody asked jokingly, knowing the obvious answer.</p>
<p>"Melody, be quiet. You already know what it is!" Hermione exclaimed, groaning and glaring at her Ravenclaw friend. Milo saw his date becoming more nervous just by talking about it, so he decided it was probably best to cut in.</p>
<p>"Besides, why are you here?" He asked, whilst going behind Hermione and wrapping his arms around her neck.</p>
<p>"Yeah, Melody. Why are you here." Hermione said mockingly. Pressing her tanned color hands to Milo's forearms. Melody looked at her with disbelief, and a look that was questioning her '<em>you didn't tell him ? </em>'  Though she wasn't able to respond in the short amount of time that was given before Draco walked up behind her, reanacting the same exact movements that Milo had done previously, though wrapping his arms around her waist possessively; pulling her into him closer.</p>
<p>"We're also on a date." Draco said, acting as if it was an achievement and he was boasting about it. Milo's eyes widened, filling with some sort of emotion that Melody wasn't able to detect at that present moment; she could tell it wasn't a good one.</p>
<p>Milo knew that this might be a part of the best by the way he was talking about it; evenso, Melody wouldn't know, it seemed as if he wanted to go with her, just by the kiss he had press onto her vanilla tasting lips.</p>
<p>"Oh, really? And you said yes⸺Melody." In Milo's voice, you could tell that he was trying to hide a voice crack, though it wasn't as loud; it still escaped his mouth.</p>
<p>"Obviously, Sarayo. Or else, she wouldn't be here." The brunette could tell Draco was rolling his eyes. In her head, she had wished she was able to see it, though it was out of irritation, it would've been super attractive.</p>
<p>"Okay, well we will see you guys later?" Milo said, but it came out as a question rather than a statement.</p>
<p>"Of course you will, see you guys." Melody spoke, her usual soft tone voice, coming out very airly. She overheard Draco grumble some under his hoarse voice, something along the lines of <em>Sarayo..Ruin..Everything. </em>This began to confuse Melody, because as long as she knew the Sarayo boy, he doesn't seem like one to ruin anything, at least not on purpose. She glanced her green eyes at his pale face, he seemed to be lost in thought.</p>
<p>Melody didn't want to interrupt anything, but if she didn't they would be stuck here for quite sometime. "Draco." She shook his shoulder, causing him to jolt out of his entranced state, and blink rapidly at her. "What did you mean by Milo ruins everything?" She asked innocently.</p>
<p>He hesitated, he couldn't just tell her about the bet after he had just started to get comfortable with her, and also, well.. it was called a bet for a reason; you aren't suppose to tell. "Nothing. I thought he was going to ruin our date." Draco said nonchantly.</p>
<p>"But he was out with Hermione⸺" Melody pointed her thumb back to where her friends used to stand, looking to the spot, before turning back around trying to speak.</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter." He said gruffly and quiet harsh, causing Melody to jump a bit, and move in her spot uncomfortably. Draco caught on immediately, seeing as she had been frightened from his sudden rude demeanor, he sighed. "Look, i'm don't apologize, but I didn't mean to make you become frightened, alright? Those weren't my intentions."</p>
<p>Melody didn't say a word, staring at him with a frown tugging at her lips, her eyes were still filled with worry and also seemed quite blank. All she could do was nod a bit, which didn't seem to be a confirmation for the Malfoy boy.</p>
<p>"Melody, look at me." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "I swear on Salazar I didn't mean to. Here, give me these⸺" He grabbed the pastries that were placed in Melody's hands, that she had completely forgotten about, and put them into his palms instead. "I'm going to pay for these, you wait outside."</p>
<p>"It's fine, you don't need to pa⸺" Melody wasn't able to finish her sentence, before he looked at her firmly saying, "Now."</p>
<p>She swallowed his demanding words jaringly, turning away slowly, and heading out the door. Melody was welcomed with the fresh bittery cold wind, spiralling with the smell of sweets from the store behind her, as well as the scent of butterbeer lingering amongst the air. She started to mull over the event that just happened.</p>
<p>Melody could tell that Draco was preventing something from being spoken, as well as Milo. She hadn't put too much thought into it, seeing as when she had communicated with both of them seperately, they seemed to be honest. On the contrary, when they had been in the same room, their confidence in whatever was going on had faded into a non existent place.</p>
<p><em>What if they are both hiding the same thing? What if this is all a sick game that they had started; like a bet? </em>Ruthless thoughts of what the Slytherins could be planning roamed around her like a race car driving furiously on its track. Like a pit stop, everything would come to a sudden halt; the thoughts would slowly drift off into the unknown until the car was back on it's tracks, one again.</p>
<p>That's exactly what happened, her friends or teachers, would always make their way, cutting every single last thought off; only creating new ones that would disapate right after. Exactly what Draco did.</p>
<p>"Hey." She peered up to him, eyesight blurry; she hadn't even realize how sensitive she was to these thoughts of what the boys could've been planning. "Why are you crying? " Draco pressed the pad of his thumb against her cheekbone, gathering any tears that were falling prior.</p>
<p>"Yeah⸺yeah. Sorry, completely spaced out again." Melody looked around the place, mindlessly distracting herself, then facing towards him again. "Do you want to get some butterbeer?"</p>
<p>"I was about to ask you the same thing." Draco's voice came out stilled, merriment falling through; his grey eyes glistening while they collided with her green ones.</p>
<p>Moments later, they both arrived to the pub; the savouring smell of the food made Melody's mouth water. She hadn't ate that day, she only ended up waking up and getting ready for the date; therefore, Melody has been going for a while without some type of entry in her stomach.</p>
<p>"Go sit down, <em>ma chérie.</em> <em>[ my darling ] </em>" Draco spoke, the french words rolling off his tongue like honey. It was smooth and tasteful; made your mouth water, and made your body ache just to be spoken in french.</p>
<p>"<em>D'accord, Draco. [Alright, Draco]" </em>Melody said, the way she spoke another language would make the boys fall for the girl even more, the sound of her saying something like that was foreign, felt right. Draco wasn't surprised, no, he was moreso amused, learning more about the petite brunette in front of him.</p>
<p>Melody walked over to a corner table that sat by the window. The sky was still a milky white color; not dull and grey, she could only hope that it would snow, that would make it more perfect.</p>
<p>"Is the outside always so fascinating to you?" Draco's husky voice asked, as he made his presence visible at the table. Melody wasn't fazed by the alert of his voice suddenly appearing, all she did was sigh out in ease, turning to him, while smiling.</p>
<p>"Yes actually. It calms me quite a bit." His dirty blonde eyebrows furrowed from her words. She saw the confusion on his face, she then elaborate her recent words. "Whenever I get stressed, upset, angry, or whatever⸺I would always go outside, whether it felt scorching hot, or it was wintry cold⸺it's like my safe place."</p>
<p>Draco sat down, propping his elbows up, folding his hands together, and heading his head of top of them as she spoke every word. Melody was this enduring attraction to him, he began to wonder if they would talk about random topics and if she would still be this adoring.</p>
<p>She saw him staring at her, she was about to question him on why, but she decided to ask him something.</p>
<p>"Why don't you tell me about yourself?" Draco visibly tensed from her question, jaw clenching and his eyes hardened; she wondered if she went too far, was asking about his family crossing the line? I mean it shouldn't just be her telling about her past, especially when it was something no one really knows about her.</p>
<p>Melody began to stand up, frantically apologizing, "I'm sorry, i'll just⸺" she was stopped when his cold hand gripped tightly onto her fragile wrist, metal rings piercing into her skin; cooling it off as it was burning from embarrassment. His ends were stuck on the table, until they slowly peer up into her's.</p>
<p>"My father⸺" Draco swallowed harshly. "isn't the nicest, as you could tell. Put up these expectations since i'm the Malfoy heir, I could never seem to make him proud. Therefore, I was always closer with my mother, everything I did made her proud, prouder than my father was." His jaw was sharply closed together, the shape of it was prominently showing; a straight firm line.</p>
<p>"You don't have to say anymore, I understand. Let's just drink our butterbeers when they arrive, then head back to the castle." She said softly.</p>
<p>The rest of the time at Hog's Head went by smoothly. Surprisingly, they both laugh with each other, getting along; conversing with one another. Melody had just assumed that the kiss earlier that day was just a heat in the moment type of kiss. But maybe, there was more to it. Though they didn't really talk about each others life, both of them agreed; though it wasnt verbal, it was through their eyes. Another time, is when they would figure out the deeper history of the other.</p>
<p>At one moment, Melody ended getting the butterbeer foam on her lip, no one had been looking and since they were also in a tight corner; without anyone passing by the window. Draco leaned in, removing the white sappy foam from her pink lips with his thumb seductively, and put it in his mouth; looking at her with hooded eyes, vision foggy with hunger.</p>
<p>The butterflies in her stomach were swarming violently, and the burning heat travelled from her ankles up to her pussy. The aching sensation took over, it wasn't too bad; she only needed to cross legs together, to soothe the pain between her thighs. The tension was quite extra thick from the moment, but the two of them did their best to push it was successfully, and everything settled down.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>⸺⸺⸺<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>The two reached the castle after hanging around Hogsmeade for a little bit long, then walking back. Draco decided to walk Melody back to her tower, even though it was a a quarter past the afternoon, she had told him she decided to hang out in her dormitory to finish anywork she had, or to just read one of her books</p>
<p>"Thank you, for taking me to Hogsmeade." Melody said. A smile planted on her face.</p>
<p>Draco smirked. "So you liked it?" He questioned her. Melody's face dropped, remembering when he told her that if she enjoyed it, she were to hangout with him and his friends in their common room.</p>
<p>"Psh what, no⸺" She said, dragging out the 'o'. Rolling her green eyes. Melody obviously wanted to hang out with him, but with his friends. She assumed they hated her since she was a Half-blood and a Ravenclaw. So, why would he allow her to even be close to them. For all she knows, they could throw insults at her, or try to jinx her.</p>
<p>"The Slytherin's are having a party this weekend, you're coming along." Draco said, as a matter of fact. Melody was shaking her head groaning a 'no.' She never really went to them, more specifically the Slytherin one's. Melody would only go to her house's or, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.</p>
<p>But Draco wasn't putting up with it. "You're going, you need a day to relax. And, i'm not taking no for an answer."</p>
<p>Melody mentally had a conversation with herself. One side was telling her that it would be a bad idea while the other one was agreeing with what Draco had said, that she needed a day off from everything. "Fine, whatever. It's only a one time thing." Melody threw her hands up, in a way that says 'fuck it.'</p>
<p>"Good girl." Draco went next to her earlobe, nipping at it softly. "<em>My good girl. </em>" He whispered hoarsely. "I'll see you at the first task tomorrow. See you, Mel."</p>
<p>Draco used her nickname, causing her to flush ferociously, brighter than before. If anyone were to see her they most likely would have assumed she had a fever.</p>
<p>She waved him off slowly, before heading into her dormitory; gathering a couple of books, debating on which one to read and sitting on her bed. Her eyes had gotten heavy out of no where, though she wasn't tired. Melody decided to put the books on her end table, before laying down and closing her eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>Everything went silent, no noise of birds outside, or anyone talking in the common room. It was quiet.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It didn't feel like she went to sleep. It felt as if she was imagining something, but it felt so real. Melody began to feel cold, glancing around, she noticed a light ahead of her. Her feet were stuck in place, she had to force them to take a step onto the frigid rough ground. The environment began to cloud up with fog, the air felt frosty; it was nipping as her skin, she was afraid she might get frostbite.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Melody's fingers were trembling, each one shaking at a rapid speed, and she wasn't able to prevent it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She came to a sudden halt, she couldn't move anymore, no matter how hard she tried. Melody's legs were locked into place, as if she was in quick sand; sinking her lower and lower into the ground, stopping her from moving any of her muscles, but she was still standing at the same height.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She tried to scream. She really did; but her voice was mute.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lights began to emerge even brighter than before, blinding her eyesight; making her wince back and shut her eyes tightly. And when Melody opened them, tombstones were surrounding her, she was the spotlight once more. Centered in front of them all.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But there was one that sat directly in her peripheral vision.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE. </em>
  </b>
  <em>It said carved into the stone.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Melody Harper, </em>
  <b>
    <em>or shall I say...Riddle.</em>
  </b>
  <em>" A croaky voice whispered in the air, echoing throughout the graveyard.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Who's there!" Melody shouted. Eyes widening with fear, her shoulder were the only thing moving, she couldn't find her wand on her, she was only able to use her hands. Melody placed her hands out in front of her, waving them frantically. "Stay back! I don't know who, or where you are. But, stay back." She screamed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'll see you soon enough, this isn't the end Ms. Riddle." It said once more, a black figure came up close to her, Melody wasn't able to see it's face. It reached out it's finger; a scrawny boney one to be precise, rubbing it against her cheekbone, before disappearing off into the shadows.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Melody felt tears streaming down her face. This has to be a dream, she's not a Riddle. She's a Harper. "I'm going to wake up, i'm going to wake up." She kept mumbling to herself. She started to feel her legs, but it was as if she was falling.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Melody was sweating, screaming her throat raw; it was a burning sensation, dry and useless. She was croaking out mutters of please help, hoping someone could hear her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Melody!" Someone started to call out, though she felt seconds away from passing out.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ms. Harper!" Another voice, more adult like yelling her name.</em>
</p>
<p>Melody jolted up, feeling her body. It was drenched in sweat, her eyes filling with fear as she peered up to see Luna to her left of her bed and Ms. Mcgonagall, who was standing right next to her, with anxiousness written all over her face.</p>
<p>It looked like she knew what Melody was experiencing.. she knew.</p>
<p>"Let's go Ms. Harper. We shall speak to Dumbledore immediately." Without giving Melody a chance to speak, she turned to the door, waiting for the young Ravenclaw at the open wood frame.</p>
<p>Melody slowly got up, crossing her arms. She looked up at Mcgonagall, an intense stare was on her, nodding slowly; assuring her that it will be alright. And off they went. To go figure out what the hell just happened.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <b>AUTHORS NOTE:</b>
</p>
<p><b>I WILL CURRENTLY WORK </b>on chapter 11 tonight. I was originally going to post the first task in this as well, but I thought that it would be too confusing, so i'm splitting this chapter into two parts.</p>
<p><b>WE ARE FINDING </b>out more about Melody's life. As you guys already guessed it. Yes! Riddle ;) is her father. And it will be getting intense as we move forward into the story. Also we included a little Hermilo/Hilo ? Whatever their ship name is in this chapter !</p>
<p><b>MY MENTAL HEALTH </b>has not been in the best state these past couple days, therefore that was the reason I was not active recently and haven't been posting as much. But as I get better, I promise that I will post more frequently. I am currently working on a better healthy life, trying to work on eating better and getting more active; though I have fallen into a deeper and darker hole with little motivation, I am still in love with this story and it will keep going no matter what.</p>
<p><b>PLEASE VOTE AND COMMENT ! </b>I love you guys so much. I know this could've been worded better, but they will get increasingly interesting... I hope that is what you guys think LMAO &lt;3 I hope you guys are doing swell this past week.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>